


Are You Happy Now? Part 2

by areyouhappynowhanfic, unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Series: Are You Happy Now? [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), Michelle Branch (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouhappynowhanfic/pseuds/areyouhappynowhanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Fifteen years later, Michelle, now divorced and living in Nashville, finds herself unexpectedly working with Taylor at a music festival. The two, agreeing that the past is the past, reconnect as friends, but old feelings resurface and once again things get complicated.





	1. Introduction & Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: You DO NOT need to have read Part 1 to read Part 2. However, for those of who have not read Part 1, do read below to get caught up about what happened. It will give you context, which will help you understand Part 2 better :-) Enjoy and thanks for reading! As always, comments are much appreciated!

Are You Happy Now? Part 1

Timeline

THE PAST

 

1998:

Albertane Tour  
July: Kate and Natalie see Hanson at the Atlanta show  
and briefly meet the guys backstage

 

2000:

May 9: This Time Around is released  
June: Broken Bracelet is released  
July 27: This Time Around Tour starts  
August 8-9: Michelle tours with Hanson on only two dates (L.A. and Phoenix)  
Neve joins the tour  
August 22: Kate participates in a fashion show, Taylor meets Natalie and Zac meets Kate again after the Atlanta show on the tour. Taylor starts dating Natalie casually  
September: M2M joins the tour  
Zac starts dating Marion Raven  
Ike starts dating Marit Larsen  
October: M2M leaves the tour  
November: Zac dumps Marion for Kate  
The Big Room, M2M's second studio album, is released, which includes the song "Everything" rumored to be about Zac

2001:

January: Hanson first meet with Jeff Fenster  
January: Kate and Zac officially together  
February: Hanson continues co-writing songs with various songwriters/engineers/producers, but Fenster rejects all material  
February: Hanson go to France to write more music with other musicians  
March: Fenster finally accepts some songs and says he wants to record, but they can't agree on a producer  
April: After 23 demos, Fenster finally agrees to set up a meeting with Hanson and producer Greg Wells  
May: Zac decides to start recording the process which would become Strong Enough To Break  
June: Ike and Marit break up  
June: Kate graduates from high school  
August: Michelle's debut album The Spirit Room is released  
August: Hanson continue to struggle with Jeff, tensions rise, Jeff rejects the songs written with Greg Wells and asks Hanson to work with another producer, Stirling suggests producing the record themselves  
August: Michelle goes on tour to promote new music  
Hanson works with producer John Shanks, doesn't work, so they agree to work with Glen Ballard as Jeff wanted, doesn't work either  
September: Taylor dumps Natalie whom he has been seeing long-distance since last August  
Jeff finally likes "My Own Sweet Time"  
Nov: Hanson continues to struggle with Jeff Fenster  
Nov: They start recording Underneath in L.A.  
Nov: Both Michelle and Hanson move to L.A.  
Nov: Michelle and Taylor start dating officially

2002:

January: Taylor befriends Alex Greenwald, the two become close friends

January: Hanson buckles down and tells label they need to finish Underneath, gives Jeff more songs to listen to, but Jeff continues to give them the run-around  
Fenster tells Hanson's manager that budget won't work  
"Deeper" is recorded with Michelle  
Hanson's management folds  
February - Michelle and Taylor have a fight over him pressuring her to get married. She asks for a break.  
February - Taylor sleeps with Natalie and gets her pregnant.  
The guys move back to Tulsa, frustrated with their label, and take a break from recording Underneath  
March: Taylor and Michelle get back together  
March: Taylor finds out Natalie is pregnant. Walker insists he marry her right away. The two become engaged.

March: Taylor breaks up with Michelle over the phone  
April: Isaac starts doubting that the material for Underneath is good  
Hanson gets new management  
June: Michelle finds out she is pregnant  
June: Natalie graduates from high school  
June 8: Taylor marries Natalie, she is already 5 months pregnant  
June: Michelle finds out about Taylor's marriage  
July: Michelle goes to tell Taylor about her pregnancy  
July: Hanson goes back to L.A. in a last-ditch effort to record album

July; Michelle tries to tell Taylor about her baby but Walker prevents her from doing so  
July: Michelle loses her baby  
Oct: Ezra is born  
Hanson works with 10th Street Management to finish record, but Island Def Jam says there isn't a single on it  
Dec: Michelle starts work on her second album, Hotel Paper

2003:

January: Taylor, Ike, Zac, Natalie and Ezra move to New York  
Underneath is finally done being recorded  
May: Hanson finally gets out of contract with Island Def Jam  
Hanson starts 3CG Records officially  
June: Hotel Paper is released  
Underneath Acoustic live DVD is recorded  
February-November: Underneath Acoustic Tour  
Isaac meets Nikki in New Orleans

2004:

January: Michelle's Maxim spread comes out  
April: Underneath is finally released on 3CG Records  
Hanson struggles to get radio play  
Hanson start putting together more footage which would become Strong Enough to Break  
July-December: Underneath Tour  
May 23rd: Michelle marries Teddy  
August: Taylor finds out Natalie is pregnant with Penny

2005:

April: Taylor's daughter Penny is born  
June: Zac and Kate get engaged  
Live And Electric Tour  
Strong Enough to Break hits theaters, premiers at Sundance, Hanson do a movie tour to promote it  
Marion Raven's solo album Here I Am is released, it's rumored the song "Let Me Introduce Myself" is about Kate  
August: Michelle's daughter Owen Isabelle Landau is born  
November: Michelle forms her new band The Wreckers

2006:

May 23: Stand Still, Look Pretty by The Wreckers is released  
Strong Enough To Break is released on 3CG

2013:

June 18: Anthem is released

Isaac invites Michelle to the release party for Anthem, she attends


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and his family go to BTTI. Isaac calls Michelle and invites her to play Hop Jam.

  
-  
But if you happen to call  
And tell me it wasn’t my fault  
How all of this time you were wrong  
Would I even pick up the phone  
-  


January 2017

Jamaica

Taylor stood at the window in his hotel room and stared out at the Atlantic ocean. No matter how many times he'd been to Jamaica and to the island, he still found himself in awe at the beauty of it.

The fact was, he believed Back To Island was the best thing the band had ever come up with, and he looked forward to it every year. Beyond the obvious enjoyment he got from playing music and connecting with their fans, he got to escape his hometown at the coldest time of the year.

Sometimes Natalie came, sometimes she didn't. This year, she'd decided to come and bring their son Ezra along, and leave the rest of the kids back at home in Tulsa under the watchful eye of their nanny.

Taylor would be lying if he had said he hadn't been a bit disappointed when Natalie had unexpectedly asked to come along this year. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his wife's company - of course he did - but lately more often than not, Taylor craved time away for himself.

Despite some serious bumpy patches early in their marriage, Natalie and Taylor had figured out a way to make it work. As the years went by, Taylor became more ambitious and buried himself in work. He had the band and all the responsibilities that came with that, then he had his side project, Food on the Move, which served hot meals to low-income residents of Tulsa. As if that wasn't enough work, he had The Hop Jam, the beer and music festival he'd created four years ago. He was rarely home, and when he was, he spent time with his kids. Him and Natalie had a an unspoken agreement; they cared deeply about each other, and had a deep mutual respect for one another, but they were not in love. Or, rather Taylor wasn't - he wasn't sure about Natalie. They never talked about it. Their kids were their life, and they were basically what the two talked about when they were together. Whenever Taylor thought about leaving Natalie, he thought about how much it would devastate his kids to break up their family life, so he pushed the thought out of his head. Taylor knew he was lucky. Natalie was a good mother, a good wife, and a good friend. She'd stuck by his side, and for that he was grateful.

Taylor put on a light jacket then opened the hotel room's patio door and stepped outside into the warm, subtropical air. He rifled around in his pockets for his cigarettes and a lighter.

He lit one and inhaled, letting the air out of his nose. The smoke burned his nostrils, but it felt invigorating, not irritating.

Taylor peered through the door to see Natalie was still asleep. Taylor often awoke early - a habit he'd developed on account of his children, who always woke up early, no matter the day - and he cherished the time he had alone before the rest of his family woke up.

Taylor smoked his cigarette and enjoyed the view, lost in thought.

He heard the patio door slide open and turned to see his son come out on the porch, hair disheveled, still half-asleep. He rubbed his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey Dad," he said. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Taylor replied, quickly snubbing out his cigarette. He didn't like his kids seeing him smoke.

Ezra sat down on a patio chair.

"Wow Dad, it's so cool out here. I can't wait to go down to the beach."

Taylor nodded, looking at his son fondly.

"Is your mom awake yet?"

Ezra shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

Taylor felt his stomach rumble and realized he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

"You want to get dressed, and we'll head downstairs for breakfast? Your mom can sleep in and meet us at the beach later."

"Yeah, sounds good."

The two went back inside and quietly got dressed in swimming trunks and tank tops, as not to wake Natalie. Both armed with a towel, bottle of water and a pair of sunglasses each, they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

While in the elevator, Taylor had an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

He hesitated before pushing the button and tried to place where the feeling was coming from.

"Uh, Dad?" Ezra said after a moment. "Are you okay?"

Taylor shook his head and looked at his son.

"Sorry, I just had the most overwhelming sense of deja vu."

He pressed the button.

"The what?"

"Deja vu," Taylor said distractedly. "It's when you have a feeling you've done something before."

Ezra nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Well, you have been in a lot of elevators, Dad," he pointed out.

Taylor smiled.

"This is true."

After breakfast, the two decided to head down to the beach for some sunbathing. They found two unoccupied lawn chairs and spread their towels out and laid down.

Taylor laid back and put on his sunglasses and closed his eyes, just enjoying the sun and the sound of the waves. The resort wasn't too crowded this year, and the beach was almost empty this early in the morning.

"This is the life," he said after a moment, to no one in particular.

"It's pretty cool," Ezra agreed, taking his phone out of his pocket and placing it on the table beside his chair.

Taylor smiled at that. Kids these days, always had to have their phone within reach.

As if on cue, Taylor heard his son's phone buzz.

"It's Mom," Ezra said after a moment. "She wants to know where we are."

Taylor sighed.

"She's awake already? Tell her we're near the lifeguard station."

Ezra quickly sent a text to his mother.

Taylor tried to relax and think about the day ahead. They had a concert tonight, but that was it. There were no activities planned until the next day. This year, he was hosting a t-shirt tie dyeing workshop with the fans, which he was actually looking forward to. Taylor secretly loved arts and crafts.

After a while, Taylor saw Natalie walking down the beach and towards them. She was wearing her swimsuit, a sarong, and a large, wide-brimmed hat and smiling widely.

"Hi guys!" she chirped as she approached.

"'Morning Mom," Ezra said, without looking up.

"Hi honey," Taylor replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Natalie settled down on a chair next to them, carefully spreading out her towel before laying on it.

"Wow, it is so gorgeous out here," she said, "isn't it honey?"

"That it is," Taylor said.

"I must say though, the food leaves a lot to be desired. I don't think the eggs I got were fully cooked. I ended up just getting a yogurt and calling it a day."

She adjusted her swimsuit strap so she could apply a fresh coat of sunscreen on her shoulder.

"Penny called this morning, that's why I woke up so early. Do you remember her friend Molly from gymnastics? Well, her parents are getting a divorce. Apparently, Molly was really upset and snuck over to our house last night without her parents' permission. Can you believe it? Her parents thought she'd been abducted and almost called the police."

Natalie shook her head and continued.

"It's so sad. I thought they were happy? I guess you never know what's going on in a marriage."

"No, you don't," Taylor sighed, but it was so quiet Natalie didn't hear.

"Can you get my back?" she asked, holding out the container of sunscreen.

\---

\--

Nashville, TN

With some perspective, Michelle realized her marriage to Teddy had started to disintegrate long before they'd discussing separating. Michelle wasn't sure if they'd grown apart, or if they'd just stopped trying to integrate their lives.

By the time 2015 rolled around, the two were basically living separate lives. There was no denying they'd grown apart. Beyond that, Michelle had fallen out of love with Teddy long ago. She kept hoping the feelings would return, but they hadn't. She cared for Teddy deeply, but the spark was gone.

Michelle was busy working on her new album, and Teddy was touring with a band playing bass. When he returned from the tour, they had the talk Michelle knew had to happen, and came to a mutual agreement to separate.

Michelle thought that maybe with time she'd miss Teddy and want him to move back in, but she found that she liked her new life living with her daughter Owen.

The divorce was finalized in February of 2015, and Michelle surprised herself by feeling a deep sense of relief that she was now free of a relationship where she no longer felt a connection. Surprisingly, Teddy took the whole situation pretty well; he understood where Michelle was coming from. Both were committed to being friends and co-parenting their daughter Owen, whom they shared joint custody of.

Teddy moved back to L.A., and Michelle and Owen stayed in their house in Nashville that she had bought with Teddy soon after they'd gotten married.

The strangest thing for Michelle about the divorce was remembering how in love she'd been with Teddy at one point, and no longer feeling that. It amazed her how with time things could change so drastically.

After the divorce, Michelle met Patrick Carney the drummer of the Black Keys whom she became close friends and started dating soon after. Patrick was everything Teddy wasn't. They both are musicians, but that's where the similarities between them ended. 

Patrick was supportive of Michelle's music and stimulated her intellectually. They quickly became close. So close that Patrick had moved into her house soon after.

Two years after her divorce, in January 2017, Michelle, Patrick, and Owen lived happily together in Nashville. She was putting the finishing touches on her new album titled Hopeless Romantic, her first in many years. After slaving over getting this album produced for years, she was finally releasing it with the help of her new label, Verve, and the unending support of Patrick. She couldn't be more excited. She felt like a new chapter was opening in her life and everything was on track and as it should be. If the album did well, there were talks of a tour, and Michelle was elated at the prospect of getting back on the road.

So, that cold January morning, getting a call from someone from her past completely threw her into a loop.

Michelle, Patrick, and Owen had been sitting in the kitchen at the island eating breakfast. Owen was eating some cereal, and Michelle was drinking a smoothie and reading the newspaper. Patrick was sipping a cup of coffee and responding to emails.

She heard her phone buzz and glanced at it, then did a double take when she saw who it was.

"Ike?" she answered. She was surprised. It had to have been over a year since she'd heard from him.

"Michelle? Hey! How are you?"

Michelle excused herself to take the call outside on the patio.

"I'm good! It's so good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm great! Hey, so I am calling about something I think you may be interested in."

Michelle sat down on a patio chair.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay," Isaac started, taking a deep breath. "I heard about your new album, and I am beyond excited for it."

Michelle was impressed Isaac had heard that she was releasing a new album.

"Believe me, so am I! It seems like it's been years in the making."

"I know how that is!" Isaac laughed. "So I thought with you releasing a new album and all maybe you would want to promote it? And also come and visit us?"

Michelle was confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"So, remember how I told you that me and my brothers started a beer company, "Hanson Brothers Beer?"

Michelle nodded. She did remember.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, it's going well, and a few years back Taylor started this beer and music festival called The "Hop Jam." We're planning on doing it for a fourth time this year, and well, we want you to come headline the festival."

Michelle was speechless.

"Wow, Ike...that sounds rad. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes?" he said glibly.

"When is it?"

"May 21st."

Michelle paused for a moment.

"Can I look at my schedule and get back to you?

"Of course. Please consider coming, Michelle. It would be great exposure for you. We expect three times as many attendees this year at least, and we'll get to see you!"

Isaac's excitement was contagious, and Michelle found herself getting excited at the idea.

"It does sound great, Ike. Just let me look at my calendar, talk to my band and to my manager, and I'll get back to you by tomorrow, okay?''

"That sounds great. I look forward to it." Isaac said.

Michelle hung up the phone, and walked back into the kitchen, lost in thought at the opportunity she'd been offered, and if she should take it.

"Everything okay, babe?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah..." Michelle said, sitting back down beside her daughter on the bar stool.

"That was uh, Isaac Hanson. He wanted to know if I would be interested in playing a gig at his beer and music festival in Tulsa in May."

Patrick knew who Hanson was, and that they were friends of Michelle's.

Patrick's eyebrow raised.

"That could be cool." he said simply, taking a sip of his coffee. "Would definitely get your music out to a new base of people."

Michelle nodded and looked up at Patrick hopefully.

"Do you think it could work?"

Patrick thought for a minute before responding.

"Maybe. I know you have some interviews scheduled around that time, but they could probably be moved if you really wanted to go. The hardest part, I think, would be convincing your band to go."

Michelle bit her lip.

"That's true,"

Patrick got up off his stool and walked over to the coffee maker to refill his cup.

"When's the date?"

"May 21st."

"Let me make some calls and see if we can make it work." he said.

Michelle smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, babe."

By the end of the day, Patrick had made some calls to Michelle's bandmates and manager and it was on; she was going to play Hop Jam in Tulsa on May 21st.

Michelle was elated. She immediately called Isaac and told him the good news. She was beyond excited to play her music for a new crowd and to see the guys again.

Little did she know what she was getting herself into.


	3. Hopeless Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle plays Hop Jam. Owen and Penny become friends. After the show, Michelle catches up with Taylor over drinks and dinner. Zac witnesses something happen between Michelle and Taylor.

-

You got me on my knees, you got me crawling  
Love is always better when you're falling  
Everything is dangerous when it's just the two of us  
Jumping in over our heads 

__

__

_-_

__

__

Nashville, TN

Saturday, May 20, 2017

The plan was for Michelle to fly into Tulsa on that Friday, which would give her a couple days to settle in and prepare for her show on Sunday.

At her daughter's request, Michelle had decided to bring Owen along with her. Owen often traveled with Michelle. She'd miss a day of school, but Michelle figured it was okay. Michelle believed traveling was beneficial for her daughter.

After getting settled on their flight, Owen put in her headphones and glued herself to her iPad, so Michelle spent the new few hours of the flight reading up on what Hanson had been doing during the last decade. The more research she did, the more impressed she was. She felt bad for not keeping in touch over the years.

Isaac had told her a bit about the Hop Jam, but she didn't realize Taylor had started it. Michelle wasn't surprised, though. Taylor had always been, even when they were teenagers, so ambitious. She remembered having conversations with him that had gone late into the night, where he had told her all the things he wanted to do and accomplish in his life. She didn't have a doubt he'd do all that and more.

Now, here he was, barely mid-thirties and had already accomplished so much - a beautiful family, thriving music career with an upcoming world tour, a beer company, a beer and music festival and a non-profit charity. Michelle wondered how he had the time. She couldn't wait to talk to him about all he'd been doing.

Michelle was both impressed and intimidated by this new Taylor. Michelle knew she'd accomplished a lot in the last decade too - she'd worked on music continuously, even when it felt like everything was against her, she'd started a band, raised a daughter, gotten divorced, and become a pretty good baker, and even though she knew it wasn't a competition, but a part of her felt like Taylor had accomplished more, and she wanted to know how he had done it. She had always admired Taylor - his drive, his passion, it was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

The pilot's voice was heard on the intercom, informing the passengers that they were beginning their descent into Tulsa, and to turn off and stow all handheld electronics, buckle up and return seats to their upright positions.

Michelle closed her Macbook, and stowed it in her bag, placing it back under her front seat.

Michelle nudged Owen.

"Yeah?"

She removed an ear bud and looked up at her mother.

"Put your iPad away, honey. We're landing soon."

"Okay,"

Her daughter did as she was told without complaint. She then buckled her seat belt.

Michelle smiled at Owen. She knew she was lucky to have such a well-behaved, easy-going daughter.

Michelle reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand. Owen squeezed it back and smiled.

"Are we there yet?" she joked.

Michelle knew that, even though her daughter enjoyed flying overall, landing always made Owen nervous. Michelle glanced out the window and saw the ground quickly approaching.

"Ready?" Michelle asked.

"Ready," Owen said, squeezing her eyes shut and she gripped Michelle's hand harder.

Michelle felt her daughter jump as the plane hit the ground. Then, slowly, the grip on her her hand lessened, let go of Michelle's and she opened her eyes.

"Are we landed?" Owen said.

"We made it," Michelle said. "Without even crashing at that!"

Owen's eyes went wide. "Mom! Don't even joke about that," Owen shuddered and gave her mother the stink eye.

The plane stopped moving, and clicks were heard all around as everyone unbuckled their seat belts and stretched, eager to get off the plane.

Michelle laughed at her daughter's horrified expression. Michelle had a bit of a morbid sense of humor, and her daughter was often wise beyond her years, and more serious than Michelle thought she should be at her age.

Michelle winked at her daughter.

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying not to laugh.

It always amazed Michelle how different and how similar her daughter was to her. Owen was practical, thoughtful and extremely intelligent. She was careful and hated making mistakes and she loved spending most of her free time reading books. Where Michelle was more of a dreamer and risk-taker. She had no idea where Owen got that part of her personality from, because either Teddy or her were like that. Owen was smart and mature beyond her years, much more Michelle was at her age. The one thing Owen did get from her mother was her sassy nature. 

The two waited patiently for the plane to clear out, and once it was their turn, grabbed their bags and got off the plane. Neither had checked any luggage, so they went directly to the area of the airport where you could call a cab.

Michelle was about to ask the concierge to call her a cab when she felt her phone buzz.

Michelle always kept her phone on vibrate.

With a smile, she answered.

"Hey Ike!"

"Hey girl! Has the eagle landed?"

"It has! We are at baggage claim about to call a cab to our hotel."

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Fairfield."

"Killer! That's perfect," Isaac said. "That's right near our studio and literally across the street from where the Hop Jam stage is set up."

"Great! I have my daughter Owen with me. I was just calling for a cab to take us to the hotel. We figured we could drop our stuff off and head to your place?"

Isaac had told Michelle that Nikki was insisting that her and Owen join her and the kids for dinner that evening. He had explained that, due to the fan club event they were doing, Michelle wouldn't see the guys that night, but they'd all meet up first thing in the morning. Michelle thought it was incredibly thoughtful of Nikki to invite her over to their home for dinner even though Isaac wouldn't even be there. Michelle hoped it wouldn't be awkward. Michelle was excited to meet his kids and to see Nikki again. Isaac had offered their guest bedroom, but Michelle had drawn the line there, not wanting to impose, and insisted on staying at the hotel.

"Nonsense! Zac, Tay and I are busy until late tonight, but Nikki can come and get you."

"Oh, no that's okay, Ike. We can take a cab."

"I insist," Isaac said firmly. "I'll call her right now. She can be there in 20. She can stop by your hotel and then you can all head over to our place."

Michelle relented, there was no arguing with Isaac when he had his mind set to something.

"Okay, if you insist. Owen and I will wait here in Baggage Claim area 1. Thanks again, Ike! I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Michelle hung up and turned to her daughter.

"Isaac's wife Nikki is coming to pick us up."

She looked around and located a nearby bench.

"Let's sit here while we wait."

Owen nodded, following her mother to the bench and sitting down beside her.

"So, what are we doing tonight, anyway?"

"We are going to dinner at Isaac's house, with his wife and kids, then back to our hotel. Tomorrow morning we have an early soundcheck. You can sleep in if you want. Then my set is at 5 p.m."

"Isaac has kids?"

"He does. Three, in fact."

"Are any of them my age?"

"I don't think so, honey," Michelle replied, trying to remember what Isaac had said about his kids.

"What about Taylor? Does he have kids my age?"

Michelle paused before answering. She didn't know why, but for whatever reason talking about Taylor still felt strange to her.

"He...does, actually. Isaac said he has a daughter your age named Penny."

Owen nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Will she be at the dinner?"

"I don't think so, honey."

Michelle had talked Owen about Taylor. She had told her that he was an old friend of hers, and that they had dated a long time ago when they were teenagers.

She hadn't told Owen that she was nervous to see Taylor again.

After around 20 minutes, Michelle and Owen went outside to wait. Isaac hadn't told Michelle what Nikki's car looked like, so she had no idea what to look for. The airport pickup area wasn't that busy, thankfully so she hoped she wouldn't have trouble looking for her.

Soon enough, a White Chevy Suburban pulled up and stopped. A pretty brunette wearing white shorts and a pink top got out of the car and walked up to Michelle, smiling.

"Michelle?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Michelle said, smiling. "It's so nice to see you again, Nikki" Michelle said genuinely, giving her a hug.

"And this," Michelle said, "is my daughter Owen."

"Owen!" Nikki said, shaking her hand. "What an interesting name! I love it," she said, smiling up at Michelle. "Your mom has good taste. Welcome to Tulsa."

Owen smiled shyly. "Thanks. Nice to meet you, too."

The three walked back to the car, luggage in tow.

"Here, let me pop the trunk. You can put your luggage back there, " Nikki said as she unlatched the trunk.

"Thank you," Michelle said, hoisting her and Owen's bags into the trunk and closing the latch behind her.

"Let's roll!" Nikki said, opening the driver's side door and sliding in. "Fairfield, right?"

"Yep!" Michelle replied, opening the driver's side door.

Upon opening the driver's side passenger door, Michelle was greeted by a smiling blonde girl who looked around Owen's age. Michelle knew instantly she was Taylor's daughter. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Hi!" The girl chirped, scooting over to make room for Michelle and Owen.

"I'm Penny! That's my brother River in the front seat."

Michelle glanced up front. A younger boy was sitting up there, glued to his Gameboy. He didn't look up.

"Hi! I'm Michelle and this is my daughter Owen." Michelle said to Penny.

"I know," Penny said in a matter of fact tone of voice, as she buckled her seat belt. Michelle and Owen did the same.

Nikki pulled out of the loading zone.

"Oh?" Michelle said, amused.

"Yep. My dad told me who you were, and that you had a daughter my age. I'm 12. How old are you?" Penny asked Owen.

"11, but I'll be turning 12 in August."

"Perfect! Penny said, smiling widely. She took her iPod out of her small Disney Princess purse.

"Do you like Taylor Swift?"

Owen nodded, eyes wide. "I love her!"

Penny handed Owen an earbud.

"I love her too! Here, we can share and both listen."

The two girls then started talking excitedly about Taylor Swift, instantly bonded in only that way shared love of music can.

Michelle looked at her daughter fondly.

They drove along in comfortable silence.

After a while, Nikki looked back in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Michelle. She winked.

"Looks like someone has made a friend."

Michelle looked over at her daughter, who was excitedly whispering to Penny about something, and smiled.

"I'd say so."

\---

Later that evening

Michelle and Owen had a lovely time at Isaac's house, and felt completely welcomed by the entire family. Owen and Penny had become instant best friends. And when it was time to go back to the hotel, Michelle had to practically drag Owen away.

Back at the hotel, Owen had gone to take a shower, Michelle stepped outside onto the patio to call Patrick to say goodnight.

Michelle grabbed her phone and stepped out onto the porch. She breathed in the warm Oklahoma night air and gazed out into the distance. Their hotel room was on the top floor, so she had a good view of the distant green hills. Tulsa was a pretty city, she realized. It had been so long since she'd, visited she had forgotten. Downtown Tulsa was filled with people that weekend. Nikki had told her a lot of people were in town for the Hanson fan club event, but also for their annual arts festivals, Mayfest and Blue Dome Arts Fest. Michelle hoped she'd have some time tomorrow to explore some of the festivities with Owen before her show.

Michelle's band were set to arrive late in the evening and were staying at the same hotel. Their gear had already been arranged and shipped by Patrick and would be waiting for them when they arrived.

Michelle dialed her boyfriend's familiar number.

"Hey love," she said when he answered. "What are you up to?"

"Hey babe. Not much. Messing around in the studio."

When Patrick had moved in to Michelle's house, he'd helped her renovate the studio she'd built when she'd bought the house. Her and Patrick had spent countless hours in there, working on her album.

"Cool. Owen and I just got back from dinner at Ike's place. His wife is so nice. But we need to be up early tomorrow for soundcheck. I just wanted to say goodnight and that I love you."

"Thanks, honey. I love you too. Have a great time tomorrow. Call me before you go on, okay?"

"Sure thing, babe. Goodnight."

Michelle hung up, a smile on her face. She knew she was lucky to have Patrick. He was so supportive and genuine.

Michelle walked back into the hotel room to see Owen already snuggled in her bed, a towel wrapped around her wet hair like a turban, watching television.

"You look cozy," Michelle commented, plugging in her phone and taking off her shoes, and settling back on her own bed, arms behind her head, resting on the headboard.

"Yup. I love this bed," Owen said.

"What's on?"

"Nick at Nite."

Michelle thought about the day ahead. She knew she'd be seeing Ike, Zac and Taylor in the morning. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous to see Taylor again. How could she not be? He was her first love. He occupied a special place in her heart.

But more than anything she was excited to play a show and introduce an audience to her new music. She couldn't wait to get back on stage. Playing music is what made her truly happy, always had, and made her feel truly alive.

Michelle drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the television, the theme song to I Love Lucy softly coming through it's speakers.

\---

Sunday

Michelle woke the next morning at 8am feeling really excited for the day ahead. Owen was already up and ready to go, which surprised Michelle. Normally her daughter chose to sleep in whenever it was an option.

Michelle yawned and got out of bed, and padded over to the coffee maker. She inserted a tiny coffee packet and went into the bathroom to get some water.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Michelle asked as she walked back into the room.

"I did," Owen replied, without looking up from her cell phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Penny. She's going to meet me down here, and we are going to hang out while you and her dad do the soundcheck."

Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"That's great, honey. I'm so glad you made a friend while we're here."

Michelle stepped out on the porch to enjoy her coffee. 8 a.m., and it was a clear sunny and warm day. After a minute or so, Owen popped her head out and handed her mother her phone.

"Mom, your phone beeped."

Michelle looked at it, and saw she had a text from Isaac.

You up yet? We're all meeting at a bakery for a quick breakfast before the check. Can you join us? It's right down the street from your hotel. Oh, and it's going to be 90 today, so dress accordingly!

Michelle texted a quick reply.

Sure! I'll be there in 15.

After having her cup of coffee, an important morning ritual for Michelle, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and put on a loose-fitting leopard-print tank top, white denim shorts, and sandals. She put her hair up in a ponytail and added a small cross necklace to finish off the look.

"Isaac wants us to join him for breakfast at a bakery down the street. Sound good?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Whoa, weird! Penny just texted me that. She said her and her dad are on their way there."

If there was any doubt Taylor would be there, Michelle now knew he would be. It was time for her to prepare herself to see him again. She hoped seeing him again wouldn't be as strange was it had been the last time. Or she hoped he wouldn't act as strangely as he had last time.

Michelle grabbed her purse and her and Owen headed out of their hotel, towards the bakery.

As they walked, Michelle noticed that there were fans already lined up at the stage. She was impressed by the fans' level of devotion. Hanson's set wasn't until 9 p.m.

A group of girls stood on the corner and whispered amongst themselves. Michelle could tell they were talking about her.

They crossed the street and walked another block where they found themselves standing in front of a busy bakery.

"This is it," Michelle said.

Owen peered in the window and her face lit up as she waved. She turned to her mother.

"Penny's in there, come on!"

Michelle took a deep breath as she opened the door to the cafe.

Two two stepped inside and were immediately greeted by Penny, who hugged Owen excitedly.

"Hi!" she chirped. "We're all in the corner," she said, motioning to the back of the room. She took Owen's hand and led her towards the back. Michelle followed.

As Michelle approached the table, she could see Taylor, Isaac, Zac, and two men she didn't recognize at the table, all studying something on Zac's phone carefully. They hadn't seen her. She stood there for a moment awkwardly, unsure if she should interrupt them. Luckily, Penny decided to loudly announce her presence, which Michelle was grateful for.

"Dad!"

No one looked up.

Penny rolled her eyes, exasperated at her father's inattention to her.

"Hello! Dad! Michelle and Owen are here."

At the word "hello", Taylor immediately looked up, brow furrowed in irritation, but the second he saw Michelle, his face lit up into an incredible smile.

"Michelle!, he said excitedly. He got out of the booth and immediately gave Michelle a huge hug.

"It is so good to see you," he said genuinely, as he let go.

"You too, Tay" Michelle said without thinking, then realized how inappropriate it was to call him by his nickname. She cursed herself silently.

He studied her for a minute and smiled slightly. It seemed to please him she had used that nickname.

"You look really great," he said simply.

"You too," Michelle said. "Really."

Taylor smiled and shook his head softly.

"I get by," he joked, winking at her.

There was no denying: Taylor was still gorgeous, maybe even more so than he had been when they were teenagers. His pretty boyish looks had matured into just pure handsome. He'd grown into a very good-looking man, and still possessed that charisma and intensity he always had.

Michelle and Taylor spent a long moment just studying each other, almost like they were looking for their younger selves in one and other.

Everyone took turns hugging Michelle and they all settled into their booth. Michelle was introduced to the two unknown men as well, who turned out to be their backup bandmates.

Taylor slid back into the booth and patted the seat next to him.

"Here, sit next to me," Taylor told Michelle, "we have a lot to catch up on."

Michelle did so. She looked at all three and was astounded by how good-looking they'd all become. Zac especially. He looked like he's lost a lot of weight and was practically glowing.

"We're so happy to have you here, Michelle." Isaac said, smiling widely. "It's going to be such a great show today. We're stoked."

"It's an honor, really. I'm so happy you asked me to come."

A waiter came over and set down a plate of pastries on the table.

"The fans are really excited too. Actually, this was sort of their idea...they started a petition to get you to play Hop Jam."

"Really?" Michelle said, surprised. She had no idea.

"Yep. They love you. I think they're still hoping you'll open again for us someday."

Another waiter came over and set down a tray that contained a carafe of coffee and multiple cups.

Everyone took a cup and took turns pouring themselves a cup of coffee.

Michelle was acutely aware of how close Taylor was sitting next to her. They both reached for the creamer at the same time, and their fingers touched.

"Sorry, go ahead," he said softly, smiling at her. Their eyes locked. Michelle felt her stomach do a flip flop.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Michelle said quickly, breaking eye contact with Taylor and pouring the cream in her coffee and putting it back on the tray.

She could have sworn she saw hurt flash across Taylor's face, but she could have imagined it.

"Well, soundcheck at 9:30 a.m., then we have to set up for the beer panel." Isaac said.

"Beer panel?"

"Yeah, we're hosting these beer panel things all day, talking about our beer and other people's beer." Isaac explained.

"Ah," Michelle nodded. She looked out the window and saw vendors were already setting up. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Looks like things are already getting started." she remarked.

"Yeah, we have over 200 breweries this year. We kind of have this whole thing down to a science. We have a great group of help this year, which is helpful, so we can just focus on the beer talks and the music." Isaac said proudly.

"That's so awesome," Michelle said. "I can't wait to try your beer!"

"You can later today." Zac said.

After breakfast, they all headed back over to the the Hop Jam stage. Michelle has received a text from one of her bandmates, saying they were already at the stage.

After introductions had been made between the guys and Michelle's band, the soundcheck began. It went smoothly with no issues.

At around noon, they all broke for lunch, planning to meet back at 2 p.m.

Everyone else had left, but Michelle stayed backstage, tuning her guitar. Owen, with her mother's permission, had run off with Penny and the guy's sister Jessica to check out the arts festival.

Michelle thought Taylor too had left, until she saw him standing above her.

She looked up from her guitar.

"Hey," she smiled. "I thought you'd left for lunch."

He shook his head and paused before continuing. He sat down next to her on the amplifier she was sitting on.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd join me for lunch? There's a great place down the street."

For whatever reason, Michelle wasn't ready for that, but the offer was tempting.

"Um," Michelle said, her voice trailing off. "I was just planning on staying back here. I wanted to work on a few songs before the show."

Taylor nodded. "I totally understand. Maybe we can get a drink tonight after the show? I'd love to catch up, just you and I."

There was something in the way he said it that sent a shiver down Michelle's spine. She swallowed hard and smiled. She had to keep her cool. He wasn't hitting on her, but he was being flirtatious, there was no denying it. Michelle wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"That sounds good," Michelle said after a pause.

Taylor smiled and got up.

"Great. See you in about an hour."

He walked away, looking back at her as he did and smiling.

Michelle spent the lunch hour working on a song she'd been working on and people watching the ever-growing crowd. Her nerves were being replaced by excitement, and she was feeling that pre-show rush she always did before she played.

There was an area that had been set up behind the stage. It was enclosed by a fence on three sides, and contained various picnic tables, and a couple trailers for the bands to hang out in before and after their sets. Everyone else had left for lunch, and Michelle was sitting on one of the picnic tables, replacing a guitar string that had broken when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Michelle? Is that you?"

Michelle immediately recognized the voice. It was Kate. Michelle turned and put her guitar down, standing up.

"It is you! I thought I'd find you back here." Kate said.

She immediately walked up and hugged Michelle, smiling widely.

"Hey Kate, it's nice to see you," Michelle said, genuinely glad for the warm welcome.

"Likewise. Welcome back to Tulsa. You look great."

"Thank you! You too. And I'm happy to be here."

Kate really did look great: she looked remarkably similar to what she looked like when Michelle had last seen her. Still thin, with pretty long auburn hair. A little girl was trailing behind her, shyly holding on to her mother's skirt.

"This is my daughter Junia." Kate said, motioning down to her daughter. "Can you say hi, honey? This is daddy's friend, Michelle."

Junia waved shyly, but didn't say anything.

Kate laughed. "Sorry, she's shy."

Michelle smiled down at the little girl.

"No worries. It's nice to meet you, Junia."

"So," Kate said, looking around,"Where's everyone else? Zac said he'd be down here." She wandered around the perimeter of the backstage area, settling at a picnic table and sitting on it. She patted the seat beside her and Junia sat down as well. Michelle walked over and sat down as well, facing Kate.

"Out to lunch," Michelle replied. "We're all meeting back here at 2 p.m. to go over the final details. I think the first band goes on at 3 p.m. Then my set is at 5."

"I can't wait to hear your new music!" Kate said. "Zac told me you have a new album, right?"

"I do!" Michelle replied, "It's was released last month, actually."

"That is so awesome," Kate said. "I'm sure the fans will love it. I mean, they loved you when you opened for the guys back in, what was it, 2000? I'm sure they'll love you now."

Michelle smiled, "Thanks, Kate. I sure hope so. It's been so long since I've played a live show, I'm a bit rusty to be honest."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Kate said.

Despite the loud music being piped out of the speakers at the front of the stage, Michelle could hear the excited chatter of the fans who were camped out at the front of the stage. Michelle looked over at them, and could see a few staring at her and Kate and whispering. She even saw one take a photo of them on her cellphone. Only a fence separated the backstage area from the crowd, and if the fans craned their necks, they could see right backstage. The area was covered by a tent, which Michelle was grateful for, because it was a hot day.

Michelle's brow furrowed. It disturbed her that a fan had just taken a picture of them without their consent.

Michelle turned to Kate.

"Believe it or not, but I think a fan just took a picture of us."

Kate rolled her eyes, and looked over, giving the fan the dirtiest of looks.

"Typical. I'm used to it. That's why I always hide back here. Also, during the show, there's a great place you can stand, right behind that speaker there,"

She pointed to a large speaker stage right and continued.

"Where you can get a great view, but the audience can't see you. I try to avoid the fans at all costs. Natale will walk around out there, even talk to fans, but I won't. Not unless I want to see a thousand photos of myself and my kids all over those creepy blogs the next day."

"Creepy blogs?" Michelle asked.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Yeah. The fans have these blogs where they post photos of me, Natalie and Nikki and our kids. One is called "Hanson Confessions" or something like that. Nat goes on them, but I don't. I don't want to see what the fans are saying. It just pisses me off. They even post photos of my sister and brother in-law. It's really creepy. They're really invasive."

"Wow," Michelle said, shaking her head. "That must be so difficult for you."

Kate shrugged. "It is what it is, I guess. Nothing I can do about it. I just try to avoid them at these events, and it works out fine. I knew what I was getting into when I married Zac."

Michelle could tell it bothered Kate more than she let on, and she couldn't blame her.

\--

Later that evening

Michelle and her band were scheduled to be on stage in less than five minutes, and her nerves were getting the better of her.

She needed a moment alone to prepare. She put her guitar down and nudged her bandmate.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, as she disappeared behind a large speaker, down the stairs, and into the backstage area.

She breathed a shaky sigh of relief to see there was no one else back there at the moment.

She leaned on a picnic table and lit a cigarette. Michelle only smoked when she was nervous. She took a drag, exhaling the smoke out, closing her eyes and visually imagining the stress she felt leaving her body along with the smoke. She took three, slow deep breaths. Then she remembered she promised she'd call Patrick, but she'd been so busy meeting so many people she'd forgotten.

When she opened her eyes, Taylor was standing in front of her, his brow furrowed in concern.

"There you are! Are you okay?"

Michelle didn't answer right away. She listened to the excited chatter and shouts from the crowd, and the loud rock music coming from the speakers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied casually, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Just having a quick smoke to calm my nerves."

Taylor raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing her.

She quickly threw the cigarette down and stubbed it out with her foot.

Taylor kept staring at her.

"What?"

"Something is bothering you," Taylor said.

"No, like I said, I'm fine." Michelle said.

"Uh, huh. Then why aren't you on stage?"

Michelle sighed.

"I guess I'm just nervous. It's been awhile since I've played a gig. And this is the first time me and my band are playing a full set of my new music to a live audience."

Taylor walked up to Michelle, and, without asking, took the packet of cigarettes out of her hand and helped himself to one. He pulled a lighter out of his back pocket and lit one. He lifted it to his lips and took a drag.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at his nerve.

"Thanks for asking," she said wryly, taking the pack back and putting it in her back pocket.

Taylor smirked, turning his head to the side and exhaling. Michelle felt her heart skip a tiny beat again.

"Sorry not sorry? I distracted you from your nervousness, for a moment didn't I?

Michelle couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're as much of a charmer as you always were, aren't you?"

Taylor shrugged, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I get by."

Michelle just shook her head, amused.

He looked at her intently.

"Seriously, though. You're going to do great. I know it."

The announcer could be heard from the stage, thanking their sponsors. When he said Michelle's name, the crowd erupted into loud shouts and cheers.

Michelle's eyes went wide.

"Are you ready?" Taylor asked. "They want to hear you play. You gonna keep them waiting?"

Michelle took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's do this."

Taylor smiled.

"'Atta girl."

They walked back up onto the stage. Michelle's band was already on stage and behind their instruments, waiting for her.

Michelle took a deep breath and looked at Taylor before she walked out on stage.

"Break a leg. I'll be right on the side, cheering you on." Taylor said.

Michelle walked out to loud applause and cheers. She approached the mic stand and gazed out at the massive crowd.

"Wow," she breathed, "what a crowd we have tonight! Thank you so much for coming out. I'm Michelle Branch, and this song is called "Are You Happy Now?"

She picked up her guitar and slung it over her shoulder. Glancing back at her band, she started playing the song, and the crowd went wild.

\---

Later that night

The show had gone really well. Michelle was really happy with how her set had gone. She thought they'd sounded good and the crowd had been enthusiastic. Hanson's set had been terrific, and they'd played a new song of theirs. They had also been inducted into the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame, which was a much deserved award she had been happy to witness.

It was around 10:30pm and her, her band, and Hanson were lounging around backstage, waiting for the crowd to disperse and debriefing the show.

"That was wild," Isaac laughed, taking a swig off his beer bottle. "That crowd has to have been the biggest yet."

Taylor nodded excitedly in agreement.

"It totally was. I'd say that was 2000 at least."

Two girls came up and started talking to Taylor. Michelle watched him as he animatedly discussed something with the two girls. One girl laughed loudly at something Taylor said, then looked around like she was embarrassed. Michelle wondered who the girls were.

Taylor got up and left, followed by the two girls.

Zac read Michelle's mind.

"They're street team," he said simply, putting down his empty beer bottle on an empty crate. "He's probably going to debrief with them at Caz's. He always does that after fan club events."

"Street team?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, they're fan club members that help us with events. Set up, stuff like that. They're great."

Michelle nodded. "Wow, that's awesome. I bet they love to help."

Zac nodded and laughed.

"We honestly couldn't do it without them."

Jessica and Penny walked up with Owen then, who looked exhausted but happy.

"I think someone is ready for bed," Jessica smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, Owen" she said.

"You too, Jessica!" Owen said, giving the woman a hug.

Penny frowned and gave Owen a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you super bad!" she said emotionally. "Will you text me tomorrow?"

Owen nodded vigorously.

"Of course! Owen told Penny.

Have a good flight home." Penny told Owen in return.

The two hugged again. Jessica gently nudged Penny.

"Time to go home, sweetie. It's past your bedtime."

Jessica walked away. Penny followed, gazing back sadly at her new friend she was leaving behind.

Owen plopped down glumly on the bench next to her mother.

"Why do I have to go to bed?" she grumbled. "I'm not even tired..." she yawned.

Michelle smiled, knowing full well her daughter was lying.

"Because it's really late, honey. And we have a plane to catch in the morning. Here, let me take you back to the room."

Michelle got up. Owen followed her.

"I'm going to bring Owen back to the room," Michelle said to Zac, "I'll be right back."

Zac nodded. "Cool. We'll wait for you. I think we're all gonna head to Chimera. They have late night food there."

After making sure she had her room key in her pocket, Michelle left the backstage area and walked back to her hotel with a sleepy Owen in tow.

After dropping her daughter at the room, who promptly got into bed, Michelle left and got back in the elevator. As she was stepping out of the elevator, she ran into Taylor.

"Taylor!" she exclaimed, "what are you, uh doing in my hotel?"

"Zac told me you came back up here, so I went looking for you." Taylor admitted. "Still up for that drink or two?"

Taylor had really put Michelle on the spot.

"Uh, maybe," she said, not wanting to be rude. A huge part of her wanted to spend some time with him alone and catch up, but a huge part of her was also nervous at the prospect.

"I thought you had left for the night."

"Nope," Taylor smiled that mega-watt smile at her. "Just had to make a pit stop to discuss some stuff. Now I'm all yours."

Michelle knew it was just an expression, but she couldn't help but sense he meant it flirtatiously.

Michelle saw three fans peering into the window of the lobby staring at her. They'd seen Taylor with her. Michelle had seen enough to know the fans never left Taylor alone. Wherever he was, they followed. Most of the crowd had dispersed, but there were still multiple groups of fans wandering around outside her hotel and around the Hop Jam stage, hoping for one last glimpse or interaction with the guys.

Michelle had to make a decision and fast.

"Let's go out the back," Michelle said, quickly walking towards the back entrance into the parking lot and gesturing to Taylor.

"Good idea," Taylor said, glancing at the fans and following her.

"So where are we headed?" Michelle asked, as they stepped out into the parking lot.

"This way," Taylor said.

Taylor walked through the parking lot, and waited for a car to pass so they could cross the street. Michelle followed him.

Two fans standing on the corner saw them as they crossed the street.

"Taylor!" one of them shouted.

"Where are you going? Can we come?" the other one joked.

"Not now ladies, got to go!" Taylor said, waving. "Hope you enjoyed the Hop Jam!"

He grabbed Michelle's arm.

"Come on. Walk faster or they'll follow us," he hissed.

The two hurried into an alley. The girls didn't follow them.

"This place is called Tavern. You'll like it. They're open late. There's a back entrance. I doubt any fans will see us in there this late."

Michelle was skeptical of this, but kept that to herself.

Soon, they came to a door. Taylor stopped.

"Here we are," he said, opening the unmarked door and stepping aside for Michelle.

"Ladies first," he said.

Michelle walked in, closely followed by Taylor, who quickly shut the door behind them.

Michelle looked around and saw they were in a pub. Decorated to feel like a comfortable rustic dining room, there was soft jazz music playing on the stereo and the light was low and soft. Michelle immediately liked the place.

Taylor motioned to a small table in the corner decorated with a small burning candle.

"Nice choice," she said as the two sat down at the table.

"I love this place," Taylor said, picking up a menu. Michelle did the same.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. "Food and drinks, or just drinks?"

"I'm not sure yet," Michelle replied, reading the menu. "I could probably eat something. And the food looks pretty good here."

"It's not bad," Taylor said, "but it's their drinks that are the main attraction. They literally have the best old fashioned I've ever had here."

After some consideration, they decided to both order the 8 oz. filet of beef. To start, Taylor ordered an old fashioned and Michelle opted for a lemon drop.

They got their drinks and sipped them, enjoying the quiet sounds of peace after such a long and exciting day.

After a minute, Taylor smiled at Michelle and set his drink down.

"It's so good to see you," he said. "I can't believe we're really sitting here together, after all these years. Life is a crazy ride sometimes."

Michelle nodded in agreement. "It is. I'm so glad I came."

Both started talking at the same time, interrupting each other.

"So, what have-

"I don't even-

Both laughed.

"No, you go first." Taylor said. "I want to hear what you've been up to all these years."

"No way. I'm not that interesting." Michelle said. "There's so much I want to ask you."

Taylor nodded. "Funny, I feel the same way. I want to know all about you."

The two looked at each other with fondness. Despite what Taylor had done to her in the past, in that moment, all she felt for him was a deep fondness. Seeing him again felt like seeing an old friend. It just felt right.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch," Michelle started. "It was just...difficult. And well, you know time passes...and then it...well, I didn't know what to say."

"That's exactly how I felt." Taylor said.

He took another sip of his drink and continued.

"And I'm sure you didn't have a burning desire to call me after how I acted at the Anthem party."

Michelle thought back to that night.

"Yeah, well that was years ago. It's all good."

"No, seriously. I'm sorry. I acted like a creeper. I had too much to drink that night. 2013 was...a hard one for me. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I definitely said too much."

Michelle shrugged, not sure what to say. He had made her feel uncomfortable, but he was obviously sorry, so she didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already did.

"I just...felt so drawn to you still, after all those years. And it threw me off. Again, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm glad we can talk about this now, you know, like adults."

If Taylor had known that Michelle had also felt drawn like a magnet to him that night, he might not be apologizing for his behavior as much.

"Of course," Michelle said, taking a sip of her drink. "No worries, seriously. We are good."

"Do you remember what you said to me that night?"

"No, what?" Michelle asked.

"I asked when I'd see you again and instead of being like, "never, creeper" you said "someday." Do you remember that?"

Michelle laughed, leaning back in her chair. Of course she remembered.

"Of course I remember that. I just remember feeling really uncomfortable."

Taylor cringed.

"Again. Sorry."

Michelle waved a hand casually. "Like I said; all good."

She paused before continuing.

"So, tell me what you have been up to all these years. 5 kids? Non profit? Beer company? Tour coming up? Even a Christmas album? Tell me, when do you have time to sleep?"

Taylor laughed. "Michelle, I have five kids. I don't sleep. Seriously though," he paused, taking a sip of his drink and smiling playfully at her. "there are a lot of hours in the day. And coffee."

Michelle felt the opposite; it always seemed like there were never enough hours in her days.

"You must have prime multitasking skills."

"I have a lot of help," Taylor said. "I know I'm lucky."

The waiter arrived with their food.

"This looks delicious. I didn't realize how hungry I was." Michelle remarked, grabbing her fork and knife and cutting into her steak. She took a huge bite and chewed it hungrily. She quickly swallowed and cut another bite.

After this second bite, she noticed Taylor was staring at her.

"What?" she asked defensively through a mouthful of food.

"You were hungry," he remarked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Michelle blushed, but shrugged casually.

"It was a long day."

Taylor noticed Michelle was blushing and looked immediately apologetic.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. You just...look really cute when you're inhaling your food."

Michelle swallowed her food and looked down uncomfortably.

"Thanks," she mumbled, hurriedly getting up.

She disappeared around the corner in the direction of the restroom.

"Shit," Taylor muttered. He knew he'd made her feel uncomfortable with yet another inappropriate comment and regretted saying it. Seems like he hadn't learned a thing.

When Michelle returned, Taylor was just finishing his drink.

"I'm sorry, that was an inappropriate comment." Taylor said. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and bit his lip, looking at her sheepishly.

Michelle smiled. "It's okay. Should we get another round?"

\---

An hour and three drinks later, both Michelle and Taylor were feeling a lot more relaxed and happily chatting away about life and music. Michelle had filled Taylor in on what had gone on her life in the past 15 years and Taylor had done the same.

The waiter came over with their check and informed them that the bar was closing in 10 minutes.

Michelle frowned.

"I don't wanna go," she pouted, which Taylor thought was about the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Taylor laughed and took out his wallet. He placed his credit card in the little plastic tray and handed it to the waiter.

"Oh, no, here let's split it," Michelle said, reaching down for her purse on the floor.

"Nope. I insist." Taylor said firmly.

The waiter walked away with the check.

"Thank you, Taylor. That's generous." Michelle said.

They sat there for a moment in silence sipping their drinks. Michelle seemed deep in thought.

Taylor watched Michelle, desperate to know what she was thinking. He wanted so badly to be her friend and be liked by her. He'd thought so often what he would say to her if he saw her again. He didn't want her to view him as her creepy ex-boyfriend. His drinks had been strong. The alcohol had made him feel bold and lowered his inhibitions. Something had been eating at him. He wanted to tell Michelle something. Somewhere in his head he knew it wasn't a good idea, but something compelled him to say it anyway. He was worried after tonight he'd never see her again and never have a chance to tell her what he wanted to tell her since he had saw her yesterday in the cafe.

"God, Michelle, I don't what it is." he said, leaning over on the table and looking at her intensely. She looked up from her lap where her phone was and met his gaze. He narrowed his eyes, meeting her gaze, like he was searching for something in her eyes right beyond his reach. He shook his head and sighed and finished his drink in one gulp.

"What...what is?" Michelle asked, her eyes wide, expecting him to say something surely drastically different than he ended up admitting.

"I just...still, after all this time, still feel so connected to you. I can't explain it. It's so strange and rare to feel this way about someone. I have never had this feeling with anyone other than you, still to this day."

Right then, as if on cue, the waiter approached.

"Thanks for coming in, Mr. Hanson," he said, putting the tray and receipt and credit card back on the table. "By the way, you two are the cutest couple." the waiter said.

Michelle almost spit out her drink in her rush to correct him.

"Uh, no, we're not a couple." she said quickly. "We're just friends. Old friends. Well, actually exes. But not really because that was so long ago. No, we're just friends."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at her reaction, and looked up at the waiter.

"No, we're not a couple, but thank you anyway." he said.

The waiter shrugged as if to say 'if you say so" and walked away.

Michelle sighed and leaned forward on her elbow, and rested her chin in her hand. She gazed at Taylor, brow furrowed like she was deep in thought.

Taylor held his breath, hoping he hadn't said too much.

"I feel that too," Michelle said finally, much to Taylor's surprise. She leaned back in her chair and looked down at her lap, clearly uncomfortable admitting this. "Since the moment I saw you again. I feel like we've been close friends for years, even though we haven't. I just haven't said anything." she was drunk and her speech was slurred - but Taylor knew drunk people often spoke the truth they were too scared to say when they were sober.

Taylor excitedly scooted his chair closer to her.

"Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly, Michelle stood up and quickly gathered her purse and jacket.

"I should go. Thank you so much for dinner. I have to be up early for my flight."

Taylor stood too. He put his hand softly on her arm.

He couldn't imagine letting her go after what she'd just admitted to him.

"It was really great to see you, Michelle. I hope it's not 4 years until we see each other again."

Michelle looked into his eyes and nodded in agreement.

She was acutely aware of how close she was standing to him. She could even smell his cologne, which she was surprised was still on him after how much he had sweat at the show and how hot it had been that day.

Though she knew she should walk away, she couldn't get herself to do it. She looked down and saw Taylor's hand, as if in slow motion, moving slowly up her arm, caressing it. She looked up and met his gaze and her stomach did a flip flop. His eyes were so blue. How had she forgotten about them? His face was inches from hers.

"I should go." she mumbled.

He nodded slowly. It was like they were in a trance, and couldn't tear their eyes away from each other.

His hand lifted hers and placed it on his chest.

"Can you feel my heart beating out of my chest?" he whispered.

Michelle could. She gasped and took her hand away and awkwardly put it in her pocket, looking at her feet. She took a shaky breath and willed herself to pull herself together.

She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Look, Taylor, I really do need to go -

As she lifted her head, she felt Taylor's arm around her waist as his lips crashed into hers in a passionate kiss.

Michelle immediately pulled out of his grasp, shocked.

"Taylor!" she exclaimed, instantly sober. "What the fuck? Why would you do that?"

Taylor took a step back and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at her. She stared back at him angrily.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have done that."

"You're fucking right, you shouldn't have," Michelle muttered, walking briskly towards the door. "I'm leaving."

"Michelle, wait!" Taylor said, rushing after her.

She walked outside and ran down the sidewalk. He ran after her.

"At least let me apologize!"

Michelle stopped after a block and abruptly turned around in front of her hotel , her arms crossed across her chest. Taylor stopped in front of her, relieved she'd stopped. He caught his breath and looked around and didn't see any fans. He was thankful for that.

He put his hands on her upper arms.

"Michelle, I am so sorry. I'm a drunk asshole. I got carried away. Kissing you was completely inappropriate. You're right, I - "

Taylor didn't get to finish his sentence because Michelle grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him with more force than he had kissed her in the restaurant. He kissed her back fiercely and without hesitation, not caring who was watching.

After a moment, Michelle broke the kiss and backed up, clearly shocked at what she had just done, her hand over her mouth.

Taylor watched her back up, head reeling from the kiss they had just shared.

"Michelle..." he said, taking a step towards her. "Don't go."

"No," Michelle said, taking her hand off her mouth and continuing to walk backwards toward her hotel. "No. You can not do this to me. Not again."

"Please, Michelle. Let's talk about this."

"Don't follow me."

She turned and walked briskly into her hotel. Taylor watched her go inside. He sighed and walked over to a bench. Sitting down, he buried his head in his hands.

"Fuck me," he muttered.

He lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at it and saw a text from Natalie. She was wondering where he was. It was 1 a.m. He usually was home by then, even on show nights.

He sighed and took one last drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out and standing up. He was about to walk in the direction of his car when he saw Zac standing across the street in the parking lot staring at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, the thought instantly occurring to him that his brother may have seen him kissing Michelle. His blood ran cold.

"Fuck me," he said again for the second time that night as he hurried towards his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: "Hopeless Romantic" by Michelle Branch


	4. Cut To The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor goes to Nashville to see Michelle and asks her an important question. Taylor and Michelle have an important conversation about the past.

  
-  
I had a dream, or was it real?  
We crossed the line and it was on  
We crossed the line, it was on this time  
I've been denying how I feel,  
you've been denying what you want

-  


May 29 2017

It had has been a little over a week since the Hop Jam and Taylor was desperate to talk to Michelle. He had gone back the following morning to try to talk to her, but was told she'd checked out early and left for the airport. He tried calling her multiple times but she didn't return his calls. He figured the best way to talk to her was to go visit her. Maybe it was a bad idea, but he had to see her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the kiss they had shared. He knew Michelle lived in Nashville, so Taylor made a last-minute decision to get on a plane and fly out to see her.

It wasn't an easy task to do. Firstly, he didn't know where she lived, but he had connections in the Nashville music industry, and he was confident with a few calls made he could find out what Michelle's address is. He had to lie to his brothers and to Natalie, saying he was going on a business trip for couple of days, but he'd be back in time for the take-off of the European leg of the tour. His brothers were skeptical and wondered where he could possibly need to go when they were busy preparing for the tour, but they had no choice, but to let him go.

He needed to see Michelle because he couldn't stop thinking about her. The kiss he shared with her after the Hop Jam had left him feeling both confused, and elated. That kiss had brought out his feelings for Michelle, feelings he thought were buried and gone. That kiss confirmed to him they weren't. He just hoped those feelings were mutual.

Taylor hoped Michelle felt the same way, he believed in some way she still did, because of the way she kissed him back, but who knew. So much time had passed since they were last together, her feelings for him could have changed.

But she had kissed him, and that fact gave Taylor hope.

Taylor spent the flight lost in thought, thinking of the memories he made made with Michelle so many years ago. It felt like another lifetime to Taylor. So much had changed, and so had he.

A few hours later, Taylor's flight finally landed in Nashville. After he got off the plane and got his luggage, he hailed a taxi to take him to downtown Nashville. He was going to make a stop at Verve, her record label.

He was dying to see her.

\---

(Michelle's house)

Michelle was having a quiet night at home. Patrick had left and it was strange having the house to herself. When Michelle had return home from her trip, she had decided to end things with Patrick. He'd been shocked and hurt, and had moved out immediately. Michelle felt really bad about breaking up with Patrick, but her gut told her she'd made the right decision. She had to work out her feelings for Taylor, and it wasn't fair to string Patrick around while she did so. She felt awful for kissing Taylor and for cheating on Patrick, who had been nothing but good to her.

Since coming back from Tulsa, Michelle had been trying to stay focused and prepare for her upcoming tour, but her thoughts kept coming back to Taylor. She hadn't returned his calls, and had no intention of doing so anytime soon.

Owen was at a sleepover and was having fun. She had called her mother a few minutes ago to tell her that she and her friend Jenny were giving each other makeovers. Normally, Michelle would scold Owen for putting on make-up, considering the fact Michelle thought Owen was still too young to be wearing it, but Michelle decided to let slide this one time.

Truthfully, the reason why Michelle was so hesitant in letting Owen put on makeup was because it would mean that Michelle would have to accept the fact that Owen wasn't a little girl anymore, and that she was growing up. That was still a reality that Michelle was having a hard time accepting, because it seemed only like yesterday to her that Owen was born.

Michelle had always put Owen and her needs first. That was why for the longest time, her career was put on hold, because she didn't want to uproot her daughter's life. Sure, Michelle has continued to write and record music ever since her last record was released, but she felt like the material she wrote wasn't her strongest and the timing wasn't never right for its release.

Now, after years of being in music limbo Michelle was excited to be going on tour again promoting new music. Her newest record Hopeless Romantic had been a commercial success and the critics and fans alike had loved it, which made Michelle feel so relieved and happy. She had been truly afraid that her music was going to be rejected because she had been away from the public eye for so long.

The recent gigs she had on "Good Morning America" and at playing at Hanson's Hop Jam festival had been good promotion for her new album. The crowd at the Hop Jam was immense and she had felt such an adrenaline rush while she was playing her set. It reminded her how much she loved being a musician and how much she missed being on stage in front of a sellout crowd, even if the crowd were only Hanson's fans. It feel like deja-vu there she was opening up for Hanson again just like she had done years ago. It seemed like some things never changed.

Michelle sighed and put down her guitar. She couldn't focus. She picked up the remote and flipped channels on her television listlessly. She couldn't concentrate. She considered calling Patrick, but then decided against it.

Michelle passed a romance movie on TCM, and had a quick flashback to the kiss she and Taylor had shared after the Hop Jam. Ever since that kiss, Michelle hadn't been able to get Taylor off her mind. She knew she shouldn't have run off the way she did after their kiss, but that kiss had brought her feelings for Taylor out. Feelings Michelle thought were long buried, but clearly they weren't. It made her feel uneasy.

Michelle had tried unsuccessfully the past week to go back to her life and not think of Taylor, but it was no use. He, and the kiss they had shared, was always on her mind. Michelle's feelings for Taylor were clearly more complicated than she had thought.

Michelle flipped off the television and tossed the remote aside, and buried her face in her hands, and groaned. This was so not what she needed right now.

Michelle needed to distract herself, so she decided to go on a walk to clear her head. Michelle grabbed her keys that were sitting on the coffee table and she walked towards her front door. When she opened it, she was shocked to see who was standing on the other side, staring at her.

"Taylor!" Michelle exclaimed in a surprised voice. Michelle was completely taken aback. She was secretly excited he was there, but didn't want him to know that.

"Hello, Michelle." Taylor said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Michelle didn't know what to say.

"You came all the way to Nashville to see me?" Michelle asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Yeah, can I come in please?" Taylor gestured towards the inside of Michelle's house.

"Sure, uh, come in." Michelle said while moving out of the way to make room for Taylor to enter.

Taylor entered the house, bringing in his luggage. He set it down in the foyer and then he walked into the living room.

Michelle closed the door behind Taylor and followed him into the living room.

"How did you know where I live? I don't remember giving you my address."

"I went to your label and talked to the receptionist. I told her I was an old friend and she gave it to me."

Michelle stared at him, shocked.

"Are you kidding me," she mumbled, shaking her head. "So much for privacy."

Taylor shrugged. "Sorry, but I had to see you. I couldn't just let you get away with kissing me and running away."

Michelle looked at Taylor warily.

"What are you doing here, Tay?"

"I told you. I came to see you."

"Yeah, you said that already, but why? Why did you come to see me? This isn't a good idea. Patrick could come back any minute."

"Is he at work?"

Michelle paused before answering, trying to decide if she wanted to tell Taylor what had happened and much debate she decided to.

"No, uh...I broke up with him. The day I came back from Tulsa. He moved out, but he still needs to come get the rest of his stuff."

Taylor stared at Michelle, shocked.

"You broke up with your boyfriend?"

Michelle nodded.

"Why?"

"I think you know why," Michelle said softly, looking at the ground uncomfortably.

Taylor took a step towards Michelle. He looked at her hopefully.

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Why did you come here?" Michelle asked him, instead of answering his question.

"I think you know why." Taylor said to her while staring at her intensely.

Michelle avoided looking Taylor in the eyes, because she felt that he overpowered her with his intense stare, just like he did when they were teenagers. Michelle nervously fidgeted her hands as she turned her head slightly and looked at Taylor, but she still refused to look him dead straight in the eyes.

"Taylor...look what happened in Tulsa last month. It was a mistake."

Taylor arched his eyebrow.

"Really? You think what happened between us in Tulsa on the night of Hop Jam was a "mistake"?" Taylor said sarcastically. "Sure didn't seem that way when you kissed me back."

"Yes." Michelle said nervously. "I do."

Taylor walked towards Michelle and he noticed that she looked tense. He stepped closer to her until he was standing right in front of her.

He noticed Michelle's hands were slightly shaking as she desperately tried to hide her nervousness, but was failing miserably at it.

Michelle knew that Taylor could sense her nervousness, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see her squirm in front of him. So she decided to try to get this conversation done as quickly as possible so she could get him out of her house before she really lost her nerve.

"Look, Taylor...the night of the Hop Jam...we had a few drinks and we took a stroll down memory lane, because we hadn't seen each other in years and talked about the past. It just brought back a lot nostalgic memories. We just got caught up in the moment, that's all." Michelle rambled on. "It didn't mean anything." Michelle looked at her feet, unable to look Taylor in the eyes still.

"Really? That's all it was? Because it didn't feel that way to me." Taylor said.

"Taylor -" she began to say, before he cut her off.

"That kiss meant something." Taylor said excitedly. "I know it did, because I felt something when I kissed you. I know you did too. You can't lie to me, Michelle. I know you."

Michelle looked up and met his gaze at that.

"No, Taylor. You don't know me anymore. I've changed, so have you. We're not 17 years-old anymore."

"You love me still." Taylor said brazenly, taking another step towards her.

Michelle stared at him, shocked at his nerve.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michelle said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't." Michelle said evenly, her nervousness fading and being replaced by anger. She couldn't believe his nerve. How dare he come into her house and tell her how she felt?

"Then why did you kick your boyfriend out?" he pressed.

He had a point. She knew why. She broke up with Patrick for two reasons: one, because she had cheated and kissed Taylor, and felt awful about it. Two it also wasn't right for her to stay with Patrick if she had feelings for another man. Michelle respected Patrick too much to string him along while she tried to figure out her conflicting feelings.

And she definitely had feelings for Taylor, that was clear. Whether she wanted to or not.

Michelle closed her eyes and sighed and opened them again only this time she looked at Taylor dead in the eyes.

"Please don't do this, Taylor." Michelle said in a pleading voice. "Just go."

Taylor took her hands in his, and Michelle couldn't force herself to pull away though she knew she should.

"Michelle," Taylor began earnestly, "you know for the longest time I had a difficult time moving on from you, because frankly I didn't want to move on. You were everything to me and when I lost you I felt like I was drowning in pool of misery and grief, because I didn't have you anymore." 

Michelle sighed and looked at the ground, but allowed him to continue, her hands in his.

"I spend most of my days thinking about you remembering the time that we had together. The love I had for you was so intense that it consumed me, literally, sometimes not in the greatest way. I had to tuck it away in a place where I could still feel, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to share that love with you ever again, because we both had gone our separate ways and gotten married to different people."

"What's your point, Taylor?" Michelle asked softly.

"But when you came to Tulsa last month and we were hanging out like we used to, seeing you again...it was like nothing had changed, and you know what? In a way it hasn't. That kiss confirmed what I knew in my heart was right all along. You came back into my life for a reason."

"And what reason is that?" Michelle asked with fear in her voice, afraid at what he might say next.

Taylor touched Michelle's face and looked into her eyes as he said these next words.

"I'm still in love with you. I always have been. I can't ignore it anymore. You came back into my life for a reason! I really believe that."

Michelle sighed.

"Please don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth, and I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I have been denying them for almost 15 years." Taylor said with such certainty in his voice.

Michelle closed her eyes and sighed again. She shook her head in disbelief as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I can't listen to this right now. I'm going for a walk." Michelle said as she walked away from Taylor and towards her front door. It was too overwhelming.

She put her hand on the knob, but before she was able to open the door Taylor intercepted her.

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor said as he grabbed a hold of Michelle and turned her around to face him. "I won't let you walk away from this."

"Taylor, let go of me!" Michelle said angrily. "This is my house! I can leave if I want to."

 

"No! I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me the truth." He said while firmly standing his ground, blocking her exit with his body.

Michelle glared at him, angry he was being so demanding, but the look on his face was filled with so much love, it was hard to stay mad at him. She was quiet for a few moments as she debated with herself if she should just admit her feelings or not.

"Michelle, I'm only going ask you this once and whatever your answer is I'll respect it."

"What is it?" Michelle grumbled.

She had always loved how intense Taylor was, but hadn't missed how demanding he could be.

"Do you still love me?"

Michelle was quiet again, for she was afraid of what the repercussions would be if she answered Taylor's question in all honesty.

Michelle's hesitation was an answer long enough for Taylor.

"Michelle...I've missed you so much," he whispered as he grabbed a hold of her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

Michelle then finally, for the first time, looked up at Taylor and searched deep into his eyes and the minute she did, she knew she couldn't lie anymore about her feelings. All she saw in his eyes was pure love.

"Yes, Taylor." Michelle sighed, after taking a deep breath. "I still love you. I have never stopped loving you. I never will." Michelle said simply, as her voice broke a little as tears started to well up in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away with her free hand.

Taylor smiled happily at her as he gently grabbed her face and kissed her softly. Michelle kissed him back with abandon.

After sharing an intense and passionate kiss, Taylor slowly pulled away from Michelle and gently placed his forehead against hers as he used to.

After a moment of silence Michelle was the one to speak. She felt light-headed and dizzy, and completely emotionally overwhelmed from the kiss they had just shared.

"I love you so much, Tay, and I wanna be with you more than anything, but a lot has changed, since we were last together and we can't just go back to the way things were. It's too late for us now." Michelle said sadly and she pulled away from him and hid her face in her hands, trying to pull herself together.

"No!" Taylor said as he grabbed Michelle's arm and turned her to face him once again.

"It wasn't over, Michelle! And it still isn't over!" he said boldly as he kissed her again passionately.

Michelle kissed him back with an equal amount of passion as she wanted Taylor just as much he wanted her.

Their kiss was slow and passionate. Michelle wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck as she felt his hands running up along her back and settle into her hair as he buried his fingers in it.

They moaned on each others lips as the urgency and desire between them rose strongly.

The kiss came to a steamy halt as they pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breath for a minute.

"You're not going to run away this time, are you?" Taylor asked.

They locked eyes with one another and the minute they did, each knew what the other was thinking.

"Taylor..." Michelle said. "We shouldn't do this."

"No, we definitely should." 

Taylor kissed Michelle once more, only this time the kiss was more frenzied. He pulled her closer to him, and they continued to kiss with abandon.

Lust taking over, and pushing her reservations aside, Michelle removed Taylor's jacket and threw it on the floor. She wanted to see him, feel his skin pressed against hers once again. She knew it was wrong, but they'd started something they had to finish.

"I'm serious. We should not do this," Michelle said, but her words rang empty. In her heart, she knew she had already decided to.

Taylor's brows furrowed. He didn't want Michelle to do anything she didn't want to do, but her words didn't seem to match her actions. He was confused.

"Do you want me...or not?" Taylor whispered, stepping closer to her, causing her to slowly backup towards the wall.

They stared at each other.

"Yes," Michelle answered softly after a moment, unable to resist any longer.

That was all the encouragement Taylor needed. He roughly pressed Michelle against the wall and his lips crashed into hers. A moan escaped from her lips as she kissed him again, her hands grabbing the back of his head and burying them in his hair.

Michelle felt out of control, like something long lost had been awakened in her.

Taylor slipped off Michelle's jacket as it too fell to the floor. Michelle roughly opened up Taylor's shirt causing one of the buttons to pop out and he slid his shirt off, throwing it to the side.

Michelle ran her fingers down Taylor's chest. She had forgotten how soft his skin felt whenever she touched it. She kissed his neck as she felt his hands on her hips as he grabbed a hold of the ends of her shirt.

Knowing what he wanted to do, Michelle pulled away from his neck and lifted up her arms as Taylor lifted up her shirt, tossing it aside, leaving Michelle only in her black lace bra.

Taylor and Michelle continued to kiss each other passionately, lost in the moment.

"Where do you want to do this?" Taylor asked after a moment.

"Upstairs. My bedroom." Michelle said, nodding her head to the left towards the stairway.

Taylor picked her up, and hoisted her in his arms, and made his way up the stairs.

Michelle with her legs around Taylor's waist and her arms around his neck, continued to kiss Taylor they ascended the stairs.

Once they were inside her bedroom, Taylor gently placed Michelle on the bed. He quickly took off her shoes and socks and he then lifted her legs up against one of his shoulders as he began to take off her pants, smiling seductively down at her as he did so, leaving her only in her underwear that matched her bra.

Taylor took a long look at her and was in awe of her beauty. She hadn't aged a bit.

He got off the bed for a minute to take off his shoes and socks and walked back towards the bed again.

Michelle sat up on her knees and grabbed a hold of Taylor's belt as she pulled him towards her. Michelle unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants and then slid the zipper of his pants down. Michelle gently ran her fingers across Taylor's navel until she placed her hands on his sides and began tugging at his boxers and pants pulling them down leaving Taylor completely naked now.

Michelle stared at Taylor in wonder for she'd forgotten how gorgeous he was.

Taylor moved towards Michelle and kissed her so with such want. He found the clasp of her bra and unfastened it, freeing her breasts. Once the bra was off, he tossed it aside and he gently lay Michelle down on the bed.

Taylor then grabbed a hold of the waistband of her panties and slid them off leaving Michelle completely naked.

He crawled on top of her and took in the sight of Michelle as he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. His tongue went between her breasts and went down her belly and past her navel then up again. He gently bit one of her nipples. He could feel Michelle's hands on his back as she pulled him closer to her as she kissed him. She seemed to want his body as close to hers as possible.

After a while of kissing and re-exploring each other's bodies, Taylor got on top of Michelle again and they locked eyes with one another, both yearning for this to happen.

When he entered her, each of them gasped in unison, and the memories of what they once shared came back to them simultaneously in a tidal wave of emotion. It felt so right for them to be together again...like they were made for each other.

As he slid fully inside of her, Taylor looked down at Michelle and smiled at her. She smiled back at him as he began to make love to her.

Their bodies moved as one. Both knowing what each other's needs and wants were.

It was as if time had stood still and nothing had changed between them.

They kissed each other almost continually as they made love, both missing each other's touch.

After a while, and more than a few positions later, they were breathing rather heavily. All those years of built up sexual tension and desire were about to be released.

Taylor began to thrust more deeply into Michelle which caused her to cry out loud as she dug her nails deep into Taylor's back. He looked down at Michelle and saw the look on her face was mixed with both pleasure and pain.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her wanting to make sure she didn't feel uncomfortable.

Michelle opened her eyes and looked into Taylor's eyes as she had a deep sense of deja vu, for those were the same words Taylor said to her during the first time they made love all those years ago.

"Yeah, I'm super. You're just a little bigger than last time. Not that I'm complaining." Michelle said and winked.

After a while, they both reached their climax together then laid against each other trying to catch their breath as their bodies were exhausted.

Taylor grabbed the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and covered his and Michelle's bodies with it. He pulled Michelle towards him and held her in his arms as she laid her head on his chest.

Neither knew what to say.

Michelle listened to Taylor's heartbeat.

"You make me feel like a teenager again." Taylor said after a moment, stroking Michelle's hair.

"Is that a good thing?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Taylor replied. "You make me feel young again, like anything is possible. I haven't felt that in a long time."

Despite the moment of bliss, Michelle knew they needed to talk about what just happened between them and what they are going to do about it.

"Taylor?" Michelle asked, propping herself up on her elbow, and looking up at him.

"Mmm?" Taylor asked back, looking down at her fondly.

"We need to talk about what just happened." Michelle said as she lifted her head off his chest.

"I think we both know what just happened here." Taylor said teasingly.

"Taylor, can we please be serious here."

Taylor looked at Michelle and saw she wasn't joking around.

"Okay, let's talk." Taylor said as he sat up and leaned against her bed's headboard. She scooted up and sat next to him, holding the sheets to her chest.

"Look, what just happened here...it was amazing to be with you again." Michelle said while she smiled softly to Taylor. "God, I missed you."

"Yeah, it was, and I have too." Taylor said sincerely as he smiled back at her.

"But...this can never happen again," Michelle said sadly.

Taylor's smile faded. "Why not?"

"Why not? Taylor, you know why not! You're married." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I know I am Michelle, but here is the thing, I'm not in love with Natalie. I'm in love with you."

Michelle closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. It is that simple. For the first time in years I feel happy. Do you know what that means? Don't I deserve to be happy? I am in love with you, Michelle. It's time I accepted that."

Michelle just stared at Taylor, disbelieving what he was saying.

"Okay, if that's true then answer me this one question then." Michelle said boldly.

"Okay, shoot." Taylor said.

"If you were in love with me then why did you sleep with her then marry her? Please tell me the truth, because I have waited 15 years to hear your answer."

Taylor is left stunned with this question. He knew Michelle deserved an answer and he intended to give it to her. He owed her that much. It was time to tell her the truth.

"Michelle, when you suggested we should take a "break" from each other, I was hurt and angry at you. I had just asked you to marry me and you rejected my proposal."

"Taylor, I was young. I thought you were rushing things between us and that we were not ready for marriage yet." Michelle tried to explain.

"Maybe so, and you were probably right, but you need to understand at the time I didn't see it like that. I was young, too. I thought I would lose you with us being separated due to our careers, so I thought getting married was the best way for us to stay together. What we had was real, Michelle. Our love wasn't just your typical "teenage romance," it was the real deal."

Michelle listened intently as Taylor continued to talk.

"Anyway, after you rejected my proposal my brothers and I flew out to Atlanta for a gig and Zac had invited Kate to the show and she brought Natalie along with her. After the show most of us were drinking and partying it up in a hotel room. I was feeling hurt and I just wanted to relieve myself from that hurt even if it was just for a few hours."

Michelle knew where this story was going, and it made her feel slightly sick to think about it, because she remembered how much it hurt when she'd found out Natalie was pregnant with Taylor's baby.

"So Natalie was there with me and we started kissing, but before things went further Zac and Kate walked in on us and I remember Zac telling me to think about you and the hurt I would cause you if I slept with Natalie. The minute he mentioned your name I snapped at him, and threw him and Kate out of the room and after I did that...I slept with Natalie."

Michelle felt heartbroken as she listened to Taylor's confession.

"I slept with her in order to get rid of pain I felt from being separate from you." he said.

"Did it work?" Michelle asked harshly.

"No, the next morning when I woke up and found myself in bed with her, I felt so awful, because I knew what I had done. I betrayed you in the worst possible way. I immediately broke things off with her telling her that us sleeping together was a mistake. She was devastated, because she really did have feelings for me and I used her as a "booty call" and she didn't deserve that."

"Why didn't tell me the truth, Tay?" Michelle asked him curiously. "I would have understood."

"Because I knew you would be devastated and I thought you would never forgive me and you would end things with us completely and I couldn't bear to lose you. You saw what state I was in when you flew out to Tulsa."

"You could have told me the truth there." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I know I should have, but I was just so happy to see you and I felt even more elevated when you told me that day you wanted to get back together. I didn't want to risk losing you again when I just got you back." Taylor said trying plead his case.

"Well you know what? You did end up losing me, because a few weeks later you ended things with us, telling me that bullshit lie about how "you felt we were going different directions due to our careers." You broke up with me without giving me a "heads up" and you did it in the most shitty way, on the phone. Did you really think I'd believe that? I knew something else was going on. I figured it out, but I wish you'd been the one to tell me." Michelle said while getting out of the bed.

She went to put her robe on and she walked towards the door that lead to her balcony. She opened the door and walked onto her balcony and looked down at her garden.

Michelle heard movement in her bedroom, but she didn't turn around until she felt Taylor's hand on one of her shoulders.

"Michelle." He whispered.

Michelle turned to face him. Michelle noticed Taylor had put on his boxers.

Taylor saw the hurt in her eyes and he felt horrible for the pain he had caused her.

"You know you cheating on me hurt me, but what hurt me the most was that you lied to me about it and all that came with it."

Taylor knew what Michelle was referring to.

"Michelle, I was shocked when I found out Natalie was pregnant. Despite the fact she was carrying my child, it didn't change the way I felt for you. I still wanted to be with you and I fought my father on it." Taylor told her.

"What did your father have to do with this?" Michelle asked in a confused tone of voice.

Taylor walked and stood beside her on the balcony.

"Everything. Michelle, Natalie and Kate told my parents about her pregnancy before she even told me. The day I found out, I was completely ambushed by my own parents. My dad already had my future planned out for me. He basically told me that if I didn't marry Natalie he was going to dissolve Hanson and disown me as his son." Taylor said sadly.

"What?" Michelle said, shocked, looking over at Taylor. "I can't believe he said that."

Taylor nodded sadly.

"He did, and he meant it too."

"So, you married her so you could keep your band and family intact." Michelle said.

"I married her because if I didn't, my father and I would have ended up hating each other causing a rift between my family. My mother begged me to do what was expected of me. She told me if I didn't I would break her heart...and I didn't want to do that to her."

Michelle shook her head in disbelief for she couldn't believe how manipulative Taylor's mother could be and how stupid Taylor was to fall for her manipulations. However, she knew how important family was to Taylor, and she couldn't fault him for wanting to keep the peace within his family. She only wished he could have done it in another way.

"I am sorry you went through that, Tay." Michelle said sadly, looking back out at the garden. "I get why you did it. You made the right choice."

Taylor noticed her sadness and he felt bad. He grabbed a hold of Michelle's hand.

"Michelle, you need to know this, you're the one I wanted to marry. You're one I wanted to have a family with. Even after I married Natalie, I had hoped that one day we would find our way to each other again. I still had hope in us until the day I heard you got married. After that, I lost all my faith, because I knew you had moved on. You had every right to, but it was a hard pill for me to swallow and I had no one to blame but myself, because if I hadn't acted so stupidly we would still be together. Married happily and with children, probably. I wish we would have had a baby together...." Taylor said his eyes filled with regret as he lamented on his loss.

Something in Taylor's speech got to Michelle, and reminded her of her painful miscarriage so many years ago, and tears began to form in her eyes. Taylor noticed this.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" Taylor asked her, wondering if he said something wrong.

"I need to tell you something." Michelle whispered.

"Okay. What is it?" Taylor asked with concern.

"After you broke up with me I found out I was pregnant."

"What? You were pregnant?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I was in shock at first, and when I found out about your marriage to Natalie through the media along with fact you two were expecting a baby and I didn't know what to do. It was a lot for me to process, but after a few months of thinking things over thoroughly, I decided that I wanted to tell you about my pregnancy."

Taylor listened intently.

"I found out through Alex that you and your brothers were back in L.A. that summer so I went to the recording studio you guys were at and I went in with the intention to tell you the truth about my pregnancy. Before I could go into the room you were in, your father grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a empty room." Michelle said.

"He what?!" Taylor exclaimed. "That son of a bitch..." he muttered.

"Let me finish, okay?"

Taylor just nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Anyway, as I was saying, your father dragged me into an empty room and he started asking me what I was doing there. I told him about my pregnancy and that you were my baby's father and I wanted you to know the truth. He told me not to say anything to you, because you had forgotten all about me, and you were happy with Natalie and were excited to be starting your family with her. He was really aggressive and frankly I was scared he was going to hurt me." Michelle said.

Taylor shook his head in disbelief for he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He then told me to leave and that if I didn't go willingly that he would have me thrown out."

"He said that?" Taylor asked with such shock in his voice.

"Yeah, but I told him I would be back and I wasn't going to leave without telling you the truth, even if they had to drag me out, kicking and screaming. You deserved to know the truth about my pregnancy, because the choice was ultimately up to you."

Taylor took a moment to let this information sink in. He was horrified at how his father had treated Michelle.

"So, why didn't you tell me the truth then?" Taylor asked in a perplexed voice.

"Later that day, I came back to the studio ready to tell you the news about my pregnancy, but when I got to the room you were in I saw you with her and you guys were talking about baby stuff. Then she felt your baby kick inside of her and she happily shared the news with you. You placed your hand on her stomach and felt your baby kick, then you guys start talking about your baby and your family life. I realized in that moment that I couldn't tell you the truth anymore." Michelle rambled on.

Taylor just looked at Michelle sadly as she spoke, remembering that moment she recounted in perfect detail.

"You two looked so content and at peace with one another that I couldn't...be the bearer of bad news, you know? Whether I liked it or not, she was your wife and the mother of your child. You two were family and I couldn't be the other woman who came storming in ruining that for you. I loved you too much to do that to you."

"Michelle, you still should have told me. I had a right to know."

"Maybe so, but I thought I was doing the right thing. Either way, it wouldn't have made a difference, because our baby didn't make it."

"What happened?" Taylor asked with such intrigue for he wanted to know what happened to his unborn child.

"I was running late to pick up Teddy. We were both scheduled to be at the studio to record new material for my upcoming album. I was on the phone with him telling him that I was stuck in traffic. After a while the traffic started moving along, and shortly after that another car hit my car causing an accident that landed me in the hospital. I almost died."

"I was in a coma for three days. When I woke up, I discovered I had lost the baby. I was completely devastated. I remember feeling that I had already lost you, and and now I had lost our baby. It was a really rough time for me."

Taylor looked at Michelle sadly for he felt so bad that she went through this loss all on her own.

"Michelle, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were about to become a father to your son, why ruin your happiness by giving you such devastating news about a baby that didn't exist anymore? There was nothing that could be done. It was what it was. There was no point in doing that." Michelle explained.

"You still should have told me."

"Are you angry with me?" Michelle asked him.

Taylor grabbed a hold of one of Michelle's hands and held it as he looked into Michelle's eyes.

"No, I'm not angry with you. It was so long ago. Like you said, we were kids. We had no idea what we were doing. I'm just sad that you had to go through that loss all by yourself. It must have been awful."

"I wasn't completely alone. I had Teddy. He was such a great friend and he helped me through that time. He was the one who encouraged me to let out all the anger and hurt, he told me that it would be therapeutic for me. In some way it was. That's how my album "Hotel Paper" came about."

"Yeah, I bought a copy of the album and listened to it. It was some of your best material."

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you," Michelle said, giving Taylor a look. "All the songs were about you...us."

"Oh, I have a few about you, too." Taylor replied.

Michelle smiled. That pleased her.

"Did he make you happy?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Michelle asked confusedly. "Who?"

"Teddy. Did he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he did. For a while. We started off as friends. I grew to care dearly about him and we have a beautiful daughter together, and for a while Owen had the perfect family...until I ruined that for her." Michelle said, feeling such guilt.

"How so?" Taylor asked.

"After a while Teddy and I were fighting a lot. He claimed that I disconnected myself from him and our marriage and he felt I no longer loved him. For the longest time I denied those accusations until it came to a point that I couldn't deny them anymore."

"I don't know what happened, but I found myself not in love with Teddy anymore at least not in a way a wife should be in love with her husband. I knew the reason why, but for longest time I didn't want to admit it."

"What was the reason?" Taylor asked.

"That I didn't love him anymore, and as much I tried to open up my heart to him I couldn't, because I was and I am still in love with you." Michelle answered with such honesty. "I see that now. Or I wouldn't be here with you right now. This proves it."

Taylor looked at Michelle, feeling hopeful.

"As much I tried to forget about you Tay, I haven't been able to and I don't think I ever will be able to. I was kidding myself being with Patrick."

Taylor touched one of Michelle's cheeks and gently caressed it.

"I feel the same way too. Despite the fact I'm still married to Natalie and we have five children together, she isn't you and she never will be."

Taylor and Michelle stared into each other's eyes once again and shared a slow and tender kiss.

"I love you. So much." Taylor said to her.

"I love you too." Michelle replied without hesitation, surprising herself.

Taylor smiled at her. "Now, that's what I want to hear."

Michelle grabbed Taylor's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers firmly.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she asked, more to herself than to Taylor.

"We will figure it out." Taylor replied.

He wrapped his arms around Michelle and embraced her as they took in the view of the Michelle's garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: "Cut To The Feeling" by Carly Rae Jepsen


	5. Lie In The Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a special night together, Michelle has regrets and starts ignoring Taylor's calls. Michelle leave for tour. Taylor and Zac have an argument about Michelle. Taylor and Michelle see eachother at Summerfest and have a tough conversation. Taylor goes to confront Michelle at her show in St. Louis.

__  
-  
I am falling  
Say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love  
But whatever  
My heart needs around  
\- 

Taylor had stayed the night with Michelle in Nashville, but had to leave the following morning. Both Zac and Isaac had been irritated that Taylor left, especially since there was still so much to do to prepare for tour. In many ways, Hanson were a self-managed band, and all three were expected to do their share in keeping the band organized and functioning properly.

When Taylor left Michelle's house, he felt confident in their relationship. Michelle had told him she loved him, and wanted to make it work. That was good enough for him. He flew back to Tulsa, daydreaming about his future with Michelle. He knew telling Natalie and his family he wanted a divorce would undoubtedly be the hardest thing he'd ever do, but Michelle was worth it. He had no doubt in that. For the first time in years, he felt excited about his future.

Taylor also wanted to have a discussion with his father about what he had said to Michelle all those years ago when she had told him she was pregnant, but it could wait until after tour.

Michelle, however, wasn't so confident in having an affair with Taylor. With each passing day, she had more doubts about if it was the right thing to do. She felt incredibly guilty about sleeping with him. Michelle felt like there was a war going on between her heart and her head. Her heart wanted Taylor, but her rationale told her to leave him be. She didn't want to be the source of his marriage falling apart or breaking up his family. She felt confused and guilty.

After Taylor had left, they'd stayed in touch, texting multiple times a day, but after a week she had decided that she'd made a huge mistake and getting further involved with him would be selfish. He had a family, a wife. As much as she loved him, she couldn't live with herself if his wife found out. So she stopped responding to his calls and texts. In retrospect, Michelle knew she should tell him in person, but she didn't trust herself around him.

As unhappy as Taylor was in his marriage, he had never once cheated on Natalie. He had committed himself selflessly to being a good husband and father. He'd thought about it, but it never seemed worth it. Taylor loved his kids and was terrified of losing them.

But as the years wore on, and his children got older, Taylor became more lonely for romantic love. He craved it. He realized he had to divorce Natalie or he would never thrive and be happy. He also thought he was doing Natalie a disservice by continuing to stay married to her when he didn't love her. She deserved better.

Taylor had been anxious to see Natalie again after what had happened with Michelle. He knew it was unreasonable, but a part of him was afraid he'd give himself away, that somehow Natalie would know by looking at him that he'd been with Michelle. But of course that was ridiculous. When Taylor got home and saw Natalie, he was relieved to see she didn't suspect anything at all. She greeted him warmly as usual. She had no idea and for that he was grateful.

Looking at his wife that day, Taylor had a realization: he absolutely, positively felt nothing romantic towards his wife anymore, and hadn't in a long, long time. He respected and admired her greatly; she was the mother of his children, she knew him better than anyone perhaps besides Zac, and she was truly his best friend - but the love he felt for her was one based in deep friendship, not romantic love. He was afraid to hurt her, but he was more afraid of the alternative; continuing a relationship with someone he didn't love, which made him feel like a fraud. And he'd rather be a cheater than a fraud.

Taylor and Natalie rarely had sex, and if they did, it was when Taylor had a few drinks, and ironically, was least likely to remember/care enough to use protection. Natalie never asked him to use a condom. Taylor always joked that his wife was uber-fertile: she got pregnant so easily. He loved his kids, but five was enough.

Somewhere deep inside of him he knew Natalie felt the same. He knew she loved him deeply, but he knew she wasn't in love with him either. They'd managed to make their marriage work out of sheer will and for their children's sake, but Taylor knew Natalie wanted more. She had confided in him that she felt there was something "missing" in their marriage.

Seeing Michelle again had given Taylor the courage to finally end it with Natalie, and that was exactly what he planned to do once the tour was over. He'd tell her and his family he wanted a divorce.

Taylor didn't feel guilty like he thought a husband should feel after cheating on his wife. However, he didn't have much time to think about it, because there was so much to do. He spent the next few days home with a spring in his step, his mood visibly brightened. People commented on how happy he looked. He wished he could tell everyone why, it was Michelle. Seeing her again had breathed life into him. He felt like a new man. There was no way he was going to let her go again. There was no turning back for him.

Taylor knew he had to have a talk with his wife, but it could wait. Taylor knew he had a long, hard road ahead to creating the life he wanted with Michelle, but he also knew it was what he truly wanted and it whatever he had to do to make it happen would be worth it.

\---

July 6, Milwaukee, WI

A month had gone by, and Michelle still hadn't called Taylor. He tried not to worry, but he had a bad feeling in his gut. He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts. But it had become pretty apparent she was no longer interested.

It had been a month since Taylor had seen or spoken to Michelle. He was distraught, and having a hard time hiding it, but had given up with calling her. He had thought about going to see her again, but couldn't get away now that they were on tour. He was grateful for tour, because it kept him busy.

He knew, however, that she was playing at Summerfest.

If Michelle was avoiding Taylor, she wouldn't have much choice soon, Michelle was kicking off her tour at Summerfest, a music festival in Milwaukee, where Hanson were also coincidentally playing. Taylor's plan was to insist she talk with him and explain why she had been ignoring his calls.

If she was going to back-track on what she had said to him in Nashville, he wanted her to say it to his face.

That morning, on the flight to Milwaukee, Taylor was deep in thought. He was both excited and scared to see Michelle. Considering her behavior, he assumed the worst; that she thought the affair was a mistake, and she no longer thought it was a good idea to continue with it.

She was under his skin now, and the thought of losing her again terrified him.

Zac turned towards his brother.

"Are you okay, Tay? You're quiet today."

Taylor gazed out the window, staring at the clouds.

"I'm fine," he lied, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "Just tired I guess."

Zac paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"You know, Michelle will be in Milwaukee, too."

Something about the way Zac said it rubbed Taylor the wrong way.

"Yep," he replied tersely. "I know."

Zac had not mentioned that he had seen Taylor kiss Michelle after the Hop Jam, but Taylor knew he had. He kept waiting for Zac to mention it, but he hadn't, and for that he was grateful. It was clear, though that Zac did not approve. Since then Zac had been unusually cool towards his brother, with whom he was usually very close.

Taylor had some serious conversations to have and wasn't looking forward to them.

By the time the plane was landing, Taylor was eager to get off the plane and see Michelle. They deboarded and headed to their hotel in downtown Milwaukee. They had to be up early for soundcheck, and wanted to make it an early night.

After unpacking a bit, the three decided to visit the hotel's restaurant for dinner.

Isaac and Zac ate, but Taylor barely touched his food, and instead opted for two strong martinis. Zac could tell something was up. When Isaac left to use the restroom, Zac leaned in and looked at his brother with a concerned expression.

"Tay, something's up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Taylor muttered, taking another long gulp of his drink. He turned and motioned for the waiter to bring him another martini.

Zac raised an eyebrow, irritated at his brother's cavalier attitude and unwillingness to tell him what was bothering him. Zac could read Taylor like an open book.

"What are you trying to do, anyway? Get trashed when we have to be up at 6a.m.?" Zac said, disgusted.

Taylor glared at his brother.

"I'm just having a couple drinks, Zac. It's not a crime."

Zac shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Tay."

Zac continued to eat, and Taylor sipped his second martini in silence.

After a while, Zac spoke up again. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Is this about Michelle? Are you nervous to see her?"

Taylor hated sometimes how well Zac knew him.

"Yes."

"The kiss." Zac said simply.

If only Zac knew how much more had happened between him and Michelle since then.

Taylor nodded.

"It's none of my business, Tay, but let me tell you this, whatever you are doing with her, stop it now. I don't know if you're having an affair, and I don't want to know, but if you are, stop. Now. It's just not worth it."

Taylor sighed.

"It's not that simple."

Zac's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"You are, aren't you? You're actually having an affair."

Taylor shook his head.

"No, trust me...whatever we had, it's over. I visited her last month in Nashville. We...we, uh slept together."

Zac stared at his brother, not believing what he was hearing.

"When you said you had a business trip."

Taylor nodded.

"I can't believe you would do that to Natalie."

Taylor sighed and leaned over the table. He put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Trust me, it's over. I haven't heard from her since then. I think it's safe to say she wants nothing to do with me."

Zac continued to stare at his brother sadly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Taylor snapped. The drinks were hitting him hard and he hated Zac judging him.

"I just...can't believe you'd do that to Natalie," Zac repeated, shaking his head. "I really thought you were better than that."

That was it for Taylor. He stood up, knocking his empty martini glass over.

"Fuck you, Zac. You have no fucking idea how hard it's been for me. How dare you judge me! Mind your own business. I'm going to bed."

He stalked out, running into Isaac on the way out.

"Whoa there," Isaac laughed, as Taylor rudely shoved past him.

Isaac sat down where Taylor had been.

"What's up with Taylor?" he asked, grabbing a fry off Taylor's abandoned plate.

Zac shrugged. This was between him and Taylor, he didn't want to bring Isaac into it.

"Beats me. He's tired. What took you so long by the way? Did you fall in?" he joked.

The waiter came over and left the check.

"I ran into a couple fans in the elevator, actually. Chatted with them for a bit."

Zac nodded as he threw his credit card on the plastic tray and motioned for the waiter to come retrieve it.

"Well, I'm wiped," Zac said. "Let's hit the hay."

\--

July 7, 2017

Taylor woke early the next morning, eager to get to the festival and to find Michelle. His head pounded and he regretted those two martinis he'd had the night before. He got out of bed and took a short shower, then quickly dressed and headed downstairs to get some continental breakfast and a good strong cup of coffee.

He found Zac already eating in the hotel's dining hall. He looked up when Taylor approached with a plate loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon and hashbrowns.

Zac raised an eyebrow as Taylor popped an Advil, chugged about half of his cup of coffee, then hungrily dug into his breakfast.

"Hungry much?" Zac remarked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Taylor nodded. "I'm starving."

"Clearly," Zac muttered.

Taylor decided to ignore his brother's tone, and focus on what needed to get done that day. He and his brother could discuss what happened last night later. Today, they had a festival to play.

"When do we need to be at the festival?" Taylor asked, taking his phone out and trying to locate the email from the festival coordinator.

"7:45 a.m.," Zac said, glancing at his watch. "It's 7a.m. We should probably leave in like 15."

Zac spotted Isaac and their two bandmates across the room, loading up on breakfast. He waved at them.

"Sounds good," Taylor muttered, taking another gulp of his coffee and squinting at his phone.

Isaac and the others came over and sat down.

"Good morning!" Isaac said. "Who's pumped for the show today?"

"You know it," Zac said.

Taylor just nodded absentmindedly.

Isaac gave Taylor a look, but didn't say anything.

The five of them finished their breakfasts and went back to the room to gather their things. Before long, they were headed to the festival. They arrived to see their manager, and their crew already there and unloading their gear onto the makeshift stage. Their manager waved Isaac over and the two discussed something. Zac got on the stage, followed by their bandmates.

Taylor scowled and squinted up at the sun. He dug his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and put them on. He checked his watch, 7:30 a.m. If he rushed, maybe he could find Michelle and talk to her before they started their sound check.

Trying not to look too obvious, Taylor walked around the stage and around the pop-up green room. No sign of Michelle. He walked around but didn't see her anywhere. Disappointed, he came back and got up on the stage. His brothers and bandmates were waiting for him to start the soundcheck.

"Where'd you go? We were about to call you," Zac asked, clearly irritated. "We're on a tight schedule here."

"Sorry, I had to make a call," Taylor lied, positioning himself behind his piano.

"Well, what's the hold up? Let's get started." he said.

Taylor turned towards his piano, but not fast enough to miss the dirty look Zac gave him. Zac knew exactly where Taylor had gone, and who he'd gone looking for.

Taylor chose to ignore it.

\---

Later that day

The sound check had not gone smoothly, mostly due to Taylor's short fuse and being distracted, plus the obvious tension between Zac and Taylor. After the check, they'd all dispersed to get lunch and check out the festival grounds before their set at 2 p.m. As far as Taylor knew, Michelle had arrived and done her soundcheck on the other stage. Michelle had texted Isaac earlier to tell him she'd be free and would love to hang out before their sets. Taylor guessed this invitation didn't extend to him, but he didn't care.

As soon as they were done with soundcheck, however, Taylor said he was going to go look for Michelle and suggested they all go get lunch together.

"She texted me earlier and said she'd meet us here at our stage as soon as she was free," Isaac said. "I think we should just wait for her. I don't think she's done quite yet."

"Her set's on the north stage, right? I'll just go and get her," Taylor said quickly.

Isaac gave Taylor an odd look.

"Okaaay, well, we'll wait for you two here," Isaac said.

He and Zac went to their pop-up green room.

Taylor started walking towards the north stage, which was across the field where the music festival was taking place. The doors weren't open yet. On the way across, he passed a group of fans waiting in line. He waved but kept walking. He felt bad about not stopping to talk to the fans, but nothing was going to keep him from talking to Michelle alone, and this may be his only chance.

As he approached the stage, he spotted one of Michelle's bandmates, Jessica, talking to what looked like a festival crew member. Taylor walked up and smiled.

Jessica remembered Taylor from the Hop Jam.

"Oh hey Taylor!" Jessica said, hugging him. "I just saw you guys were playing! Small world, huh! Good to see you,"

"Great to see you too, Jessica." Taylor said, hugging her back.

"Does Michelle know you're here?"

Taylor shook his head.

"I thought I'd surprise her," he said, flashing a winning smile.

"She'll be so happy to see you," Jessica said. "Follow me. She's in the green room."

Taylor happily followed Jessica, pleased with himself.

Jessica opened the green room door.

"Michelle? Look who I found!"

Michelle smiled and looked up from her guitar, which she had been tuning.

"Who? Please tell me it's Sheryl Crow, I've been dying to -

Jessica stepped back to allow Taylor to enter.

"Nope! Even better! None other than Taylor Hanson!" Jessica announced.

Michelle's smile faded and her stomach did a flip-flop. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She swallowed and quickly smiled again, not wanting Jessica to see her reaction to seeing Taylor. She may suspect something was going on.

"Hey Taylor," Michelle said as normally as she could. She got up, put down her guitar, and gave Taylor a quick hug, avoiding his eyes.

Taylor turned to Jessica.

"We were thinking you two could come have lunch with us. Why don't you gather the rest of the band, and meet us back at the main stage?" he said.

"That sounds great," Jessica said. "I'll go rally the troops."

With that, she was out the door, leaving Taylor and Michelle alone.

Taylor took a step towards Michelle.

"Hey." He said simply. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

Taylor frowned. "Not even a hello?"

Michelle sighed.

"You didn't think you could avoid me here, did you?" Taylor said.

He had a point.

"I wasn't...avoiding you, Taylor. I just need time to think."

"Think about...what exactly?"

Michelle looked at him sadly.

"Look, do we have to talk about this now? Can it wait until after the show?"

Taylor felt his stomach drop. He knew in his heart what she was going to say, and he wanted to hear it from her now, he didn't want to put it off.

"No. Whatever you need to say, just tell me now. You've been ignoring my calls for weeks."

"Look, Taylor...since we were together, I've done some thinking. I...uh, think what we did was a mistake. I am sorry to have led you on, but I can't go through with this. I just...can't do it. I'm sorry."

Taylor stared at Michelle. Though he knew it was what she would say, that didn't make it hurt any less. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Any last hope he had that Michelle may still want to be with him was lost.

"What?" he said, disbelieving. "Seriously? You waited until now to tell me that?"

Michelle nodded.

"I wanted to make sure it was what I wanted. I knew I'd see you here. I wanted to tell you in person."

Taylor took a step towards Michelle.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Do you not love me anymore? Is that what this is about? Because I know you do."

Michelle shook her head.

"I do. You're right. But I can't be the cause of you breaking up your family. I just can't be that person, you know? Since you won't make the right choice, I have to."

Taylor, in a desperate need to touch Michelle, reached out for her hand, but she stepped back and shoved them in her back pockets.

"Don't touch me, please. You're just making this harder."

Taylor, ego bruised but not wanting to show it, let his hand drop to his side. He took a shaky breath, trying to regain his composure. His lungs felt like lead. He took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't want to say something he'd regret that could potentially cause her to stop talking to him again.

Neither said anything for a moment.

"You're serious." Taylor said quietly. "You don't love me anymore."

Michelle was silent.

Taylor laughed bitterly.

"Right. I got it now. You just wanted me for a night, but now you're done with me? What are you trying to do, anyway? Just fuck with me? How am I supposed to go back to her, after what we had...what we could have?"

Michelle shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, Tay. We just go back to our lives, I guess."

"I don't know how to do that." Taylor said.

Right then, Jessica popped her head into the green room.

"We're ready! Let's head out! I'm starved."

Taylor and Michelle turned to look at her. Michelle smiled a big, fake smile.

"Sounds great, Jess! We'll meet you over there in a sec. I need to grab my purse from the bus."

Jessica nodded and disappeared.

"Can we talk more about this later." Taylor asked.

The sadness in his voice about broke Michelle's heart.

"No, we can't. It's done, Taylor. I'm sorry. Please give me the space I need, okay?"

\---

July 10, 2017

St. Louis, MO

Delmar Hall

It had been three days since Michelle last saw Taylor at the Summerfest when she and Hanson were one of the many artists that were scheduled to play the festival.

Michelle had feared that that her and Taylor's affair could have been exposed during the Summerfest, since Taylor was making obvious stares and advances towards her. Even after Michelle had told him it was over, he'd spent every chance he got that day trying to talk to her. Michelle tried to keep her distance from him, but he wasn't having any of it. Michelle would be lying if she didn't say a part of her was thrilled that Taylor wanted her as much she wanted him. She longed for his touch and missed being with him. But she knew having an affair wasn't right. She felt too guilty about having an affair with a married man to enjoy it.

Ever since that fateful May night when Taylor had shown up on her front doorstep proclaiming his undying love for her, Michelle hadn't been able to think of anything else - well, besides her upcoming tour that she has been preparing for. The only time Taylor didn't invade Michelle's mind was during rehearsals with her band. She was grateful to be on tour because it distracted her from her personal problems.

Usually Michelle was very focused and organized when it came to her work, but lately she felt like her concentration was lacking. Taylor always knew how to distract Michelle from anything. He often did that when they were teenagers and it seemed as if he was doing it again.

She and her band had just finished doing their soundcheck. It seemed that everything was going smoothly and Michelle had a few hours to spare before her show.

She wanted to get some rest before the show, since she hadn't been sleeping too well in the last few weeks, since her mind had been occupied on the tour and on Taylor.

Michelle walked into her dressing room and she laid down on the couch, but just as she was about to fall asleep she heard her phone ringing.

Michelle retrieved her phone that was lying on the coffee table and answered the call without looking to see who it was. That was her mistake.

"Hello?" Michelle said with annoyance since this person interrupted her nap time.

"Michelle, it's me. Taylor."

Michelle quickly jolted up at the sound of Taylor's voice, for she was surprised to hear from him considering how things were left between them at Summerfest. Her stomach did a flip-flop.

"Taylor?"

"Look, I know you said you wanted some space, but I really need to talk to you, can you please meet me sometime tonight?"

Michelle quickly thought of an excuse.

"I can't. We're on tour right now. We're in St. Louis. Things are really hectic right now." Michelle said.

"Michelle, please don't shut me out. Look, I know you're angry with me for coming on too strong, but please hear me out." Taylor said in a begging tone of voice.

Michelle sighed.

"Taylor, I can't do this right now, okay? I have a show I have to get ready for. I'll call you later. Bye."

Michelle ended the call.

Michelle realized she was dodging Taylor on purpose and she knew she couldn't keep doing that to him, but she just felt that she had too much on her plate and she just didn't think she could juggle everything. Plus, it didn't help that her guilt was eating away at her.

Michelle knew it was wrong of her to have slept with Taylor knowing he was married to another woman. Michelle felt bad for doing that, since Natalie didn't really deserve to be betrayed like that, but Michelle also couldn't help but feel like karma was paying Natalie back for what she did to her all those years ago.

Natalie slept with Taylor knowing he was still very much in love with Michelle. Michelle knew Natalie wasn't the only one at fault for that incident though, Taylor shared some of the blame too.

Michelle remembered how hurt and angry she had felt when she had found out about Taylor's tryst with Natalie. Michelle could only imagine how Natalie would feel if she were to ever find out about Taylor's affair with her.

Michelle abandoned the idea of a nap, and decided she needed to distract herself from this incident, before it drove her mad with worry. She decided to go for a quick walk around the venue, hoping that would calm her nerves and take her mind off Taylor.

\---

Later that night

The show went smoothly as Michelle wrapped up the night singing her hit song "Everywhere" all by herself as her band made their way backstage.

During the show Michelle looked out into the crowd and she swore she saw a familiar face among her fans. Michelle kept her focus though on the crowd as she owed her fans so much for showing up to her shows and receiving her with such warmth after being absent from the spotlight for so many years.

Michelle finished the song and the crowd roared in cheers for her. She smiled widely, thanking the crowd. She got such an adrenaline rush every time she played a gig. She put her guitar down and smiled and waved to the crowd thanking them for coming tonight. She threw her guitar pick into the audience, smiling at the sight of seeing fans fighting to get a hold of it.

Michelle waved to the crowd one more time as she walked off the stage and made her way to her dressing room.

After signing some autographs for some fans, and saying goodnight to her band, Michelle decided to head back to their hotel early, where she is staying the night to get some much needed sleep.

Once she was in the hotel, Michelle made her way up to her room where she was shocked to find someone sitting in there on her bed.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw it was Taylor.

"Taylor....."

Taylor stood up.

Michelle quickly shut the door behind her and stared at Taylor with confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that....." Taylor said huskily.

Michelle was shocked beyond words to see her ex-boyfriend here in her hotel room.

She and Taylor just stared at each other for a few seconds, until Michelle broke eye contact with him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Michelle said. It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere. She angrily shook her head.

Taylor said nothing, just continued to stand there and stare at her with longing, as if he was expecting her to run into his arms.

"How did you get into my room?" Michelle demanded.

"I told the front receptionist that I was your husband and I lost the key to our room and I needed another copy of it." Taylor said, flashing Michelle a coy smile.

Michelle shook her head in disbelief for she couldn't believe Taylor's nerve.

Taylor noticed this, and knew he had to explain himself, and fast.

"Hey, it was the only way I could see you or talk to you!"

"Seriously? This is so not appropriate! How did you know where I was going to be playing tonight?" Michelle asked angrily.

"I went to your website a few days ago...I have been tracking down which cities you would be playing on this leg of the tour." Taylor said casually.

"How did you get into the venue?"

"I bought a ticket."

"I knew I saw you in the crowd at some point during the show!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Well, I always was a fan of your music."

"Taylor, look this is not - " Michelle said, annoyed, but was cut off by Taylor.

Taylor took a step towards her.

"I mean it, Michelle. I have always loved your music. Ever since I heard your demos all those years ago, I knew I had to meet you."

He took another step towards Michelle.

"Who knew that the beautiful awkward "tomboy" girl from Arizona, with the soulful eyes and golden voice, would capture my heart in a way no other girl had before? From the moment I first saw you, I felt such a connection with you." Taylor said with such honesty as he grabbed one of Michelle's hands and pulled her towards him.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

Michelle stared into Taylor's eyes and saw sincerity and love that made her feel weak in the knees, but also made her feel guilty. It was a terrible conflicted way to feel.

"Taylor, please don't say things like that..." Michelle said in a pleading voice. "Like I told you in Milwaukee, we can't do this. It has to stop."

Michelle dropped his hand and stepped back, putting some distance between them.

"Why? It's the truth, Michelle you have always been the girl. Why can't you believe that? I know you love me." Taylor said desperately, as he grabbed her face and tried to kiss her, but Michelle turned her head a bit.

"I have no doubt that you love me, but,"

"But what Michelle?" Taylor groaned as he let go of Michelle and walked towards the window, frustrated.

He sighed and stared out the window. Neither said anything for a moment. After a minute, he turned and faced Michelle.

"You know what your problem is? You're to afraid to believe in something so great even when it's staring at you right in the face."

Michelle scoffed in disbelief.

"Don't tell me what I feel Taylor, because you don't know me at all. I am not that naive and lovestruck teenager you once knew. I have changed, okay?" Michelle said angrily. "I know this isn't a good idea. Even if I want it."

"Maybe not, but that still doesn't change the fact I know you, Michelle. Inside and out. I know what makes you happy, I know what makes you tick."

Michelle just stared at Taylor, at a loss for words.

"You know what I love most about you?"

"What?" Michelle asked, sighing.

Taylor walked over to her again and grabbed a hold of one of her hands.

"Your passion. I see a fire in your eyes whenever you talk about something you love. Whether it's about your music, your daughter, or about us. And I see how you get when you feel something threatens it and how you defend that person or thing."

"That's what I love about you, too." Michelle said quietly.

Taylor smiled at her.

"God, this is hard," Michelle said simply, looking up at him and looking him in the eyes.

"It is," Taylor agreed.

The two gazed into each other's eyes.

"Tay," Michelle whispered. "Don't."

They both took a step towards each other, as an invisible force brought them together as it always had.

Taylor grabbed a hold of Michelle's face.

"I can't lose you, Michelle. Please don't shut me out. Open your heart up and let me in," Taylor begged her.

Michelle looked at Taylor with such familiarity.

"You're married."

Taylor sighed and looked down.

"Not for long."

Michelle's eyebrows went up.

"You're divorcing her?" she asked, surprised. This was news to her.

"Yes. I'll do anything to be with you." he said simply.

Michelle stared at Taylor, shocked at his admission. Could she let him do that? Could she live with herself after breaking up his family?

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, I love you. I know maybe that's not enough, but it's the truth. You're the one for me." Taylor told her.

Michelle just stared at Taylor.

"I won't give up. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. Please trust me. I know it's not going to be easy, but it's worth it. We love each other, Michelle. The stupidest thing we could ever do would be to walk away from this."

He was right. She couldn't fight it anymore. She wanted to be with him, even if it's just for one more last time. Michelle grabbed Taylor and kissed him fiercely.

The kiss started off very slow and passionate, but quickly turned frenzied as clothes began to be shredded off as Michelle lead Taylor to the bedroom where he lay her down onto the bed and got on top of her and began to make love to her again.

After their lovemaking, both were silent as they just lay here holding each other.

Both of them were lost in their thoughts until Michelle spoke up.

"I was worried."

Her words took Taylor out his trance.

"About what?" He asked, confused,

"About being with you. Whenever I am with you I just lose all sense of right and wrong." she told him.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Taylor asked her.

"You tell me. Besides my sister Nicole, you're the only other person who knows me inside out, you said so yourself. It's true. It kind of freaks me out that you know me so well. Even after all these years. I guess people never really change...who they are at their core, anyway."

"Touche." Taylor simply said as he chuckled.

Taylor leaned in and gave Michelle a long and tender kiss. She sighed as he pulled away from her.

"I love you so much" Michelle said while touching Taylor's face.

"And I miss you so much. There isn't a day that has gone by in the last couple of years where I haven't thought about you. I sometimes wondered if you ever thought of me and if you had ever truly missed me as much I have missed you." Michelle said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"You know I have. Michelle, I love you. I have never stopped loving you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish things could have worked out differently between us... and you and I could have lived out the life we planned to have."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Michelle said.

"Yeah. I am." He stated truthfully.

"I just wish moments like this didn't have to end." Michelle stated sadly.

"You know, this magical reconnection between us doesn't have to end Michelle," Taylor boldly suggested.

Michelle looked at Taylor sadly and sighed because she knew where he was going with this.

"Tay, being with you again, it's like a dream come true. I missed being with you in every sense of the word, but whatever this thing between us is, it has to stop." Michelle lamented on sadly. "I just can't live with myself if I'm letting you divorce her for me."

"Why Michelle? Why does it have to end? You know this feels right. You and I being together again." Taylor said with conviction in his voice.

"Because it's wrong Tay. It doesn't feel right to me. You and I are not the only ones who can get hurt this time around."

Taylor looked at her sadly.

"You have a wife and a family to think of. I have a daughter whose well being I have to think about. We are risking everything including the ones we love the most just for the sake of giving into our selfish needs." Michelle said.

"Selfish needs? This isn't just a random hookup Michelle! You and I are not strangers to each other. We are two people who are in love and have been given a second chance to make things right between us. Why not take that opportunity? Life is about taking risks, and I am willing to take that risk for you, and for us, even if it costs me dearly. The question is are you willing to take same leap of faith?" Taylor asked Michelle boldly.

Michelle looked into Taylor's eyes and the minute she does she knows what her answer is. She wants to be with him. No matter what it takes, or how hard it will be.

"Yes." Michelle whispered softly as she smiled at Taylor.

Taylor smiled back at her.

Michelle leaned in as she kissed Taylor and caressed his face.

Taylor embraced Michelle and kissed the top of her head.

"You know I was a bit worried." Michelle spoke up again.

"About what?" Taylor asked her, looking a bit puzzled.

"The night you showed up at my house and we made love for first time in years, I was a bit worried that things would be different or worse." Michelle said.

"How so?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Well it's been awhile since we've been together in that sense, so I thought you would be the same as I remember, but I would have forgotten how to be with you in that way. But, I think I remembered. I remembered every part of your body. You certainly remembered every part of mine," Michelle admits, feeling a bit embarrassed addressing her petty fears out loud.

"Hmm. I think I maybe have forgotten a spot or two," Taylor said seductively.

"Yeah?" Michelle said playfully as Taylor placed a kiss on one of her shoulders.

"Hmm...." Taylor smiled at Michelle as he held her tightly.

"You were wonderful. So generous and open." He told her............

Michelle smiled at him............

Taylor brought his forehead to Michelle.

"And so very sexy..." he whispered in her ear.

"Stop it!" Michelle said playfully.

"What? It's the truth!" He stated.

"You're the best I have ever had," Taylor said in all seriousness.

"You're such a cornball," Michelle said, giggling,

"Well, maybe I am, but I'm not ashamed to admit it." Taylor tells her while laughing slightly at himself.

All is silent for a few moments as the two lovers lay there in each other's arms.

"You know, I got you something," Taylor spoke up.

"You did?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, come on," Taylor said taking Michelle's hand as they get out of the bed together.

They slipped on robes as they made their way to the main room of Michelle's suite.

Taylor went to retrieve something from his luggage.

He pulls out a small box.

"I planned on giving you this at Summerfest, since your birthday had just passed, but I didn't get a chance to so I figured I'd give it to you now. I know it's late, but I really wanted you to have this. So here," he tells her as he hands her the gift.

"Oh Tay, you didn't have to do that," Michelle replied back as she took the gift.

"I know. But I wanted to," Taylor said sincerely. "Open it."

Michelle rips the gift wrapping paper from the package and slowly opens the black velvet box. It contains a beautiful ruby pendant necklace.

"It matches that bracelet I gave you so many years ago. Remember?"

Michelle gazed at the necklace, at a loss for words.

"Tay, it's beautiful, but you didn't have to get me something so expensive for my birthday."

"Well, you know money isn't an issue for me when it comes to you. As I told you years ago, I plan on spoiling you, and that's all there is to it."

"Tay," Michelle began to say, until Taylor cut her off since he can tell what her hesitation is all about.

"Michelle, please accept the gift. I bought it years ago."

This intrigued Michelle.

"Really? When?" she asked.

"I bought it in 2002. I planned on giving it to you on your birthday that year. I was so touched with what you gave me for my birthday that year that I knew I had to get you something that was equally special too." Taylor revealed.

"You kept it with you all this time, why?" Michelle said with curiosity.

"Because this gift represents you and the love I had and still have for you."

"I felt like if gave this gift away, it would mean that I truly lost you. So, in some weird way, I held onto to it hoping it would bring you back to me somehow." Taylor confessed honestly.

"Oh, Tay,"

"Here, put it on," Taylor said taking the pendant out of the box.

Michelle pulled her hair slightly back to allow Taylor to put the pendant around her neck once it is clasped on she puts her hair back down.

Taylor took a look at the pendant.

"It suits you perfectly." Taylor told her.

Michelle slightly touched the piece of jewelry and turned towards the mirror on the dresser to have a look. Looking back at Taylor, she smiled fondly.

"It's very beautiful. Thank you again." Michelle said to him as she kissed him lightly.

"So, you ready to go back to bed?" Taylor asked, with a wink.

"Not quite yet."

"Okay, so what you want to do then?" Taylor asked her.

Michelle took a look at her guitars sitting proudly in the corner of her room and knew what she wanted to do.

"Come on." Michelle said as she took a hold of Taylor's hand and lead him to the side of the room where the guitars were.

Once Taylor saw the guitars, he knew what Michelle had in mind.

Both she and him picked up a guitar and sat down on the couches in the main room of her suite.

"What should we play?" Taylor asked, playing with one of the strings.

"I want to play you a song I wrote for you years ago." Michelle said, re-positioning her guitar on her lap.

"Alright then, I like the sound of that."

Taylor smiled and put the guitar down on his lap, and sat back to listen.

Michelle started to play,

"How to see nothing at all

Become so loud

When does silence settles in

Nothing's wrong but nothing's right

We hold our breath and close our eyes..."

Taylor listened intently, trying to place what song she was playing. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he chuckled and picked up his guitar. He knew this song.

"I know this song. You sing, I'll play." he said.

Michelle smiled and nodded and put her guitar down.

She continued to sing,

"How did we get so low

It don't even hurt

Yeah why are we so comfortable

To be still

Here we are pretending

We're doing fine

Scratching the surface

To get in back

Don't you think its time

We feel something real..."

Michelle couldn't believe Taylor knew the song. Her heart swelled with love for this man whom she'd loved for as long as she could remember.

They sang the chorus together, Taylor playing along on his guitar.

"I want tears, I want rain

If that's what leads me back to you

Even if there's stealing the pain

That's what we gotta do

Let the fire burn

Let it break my heart

Yeah we can do that instead

Cause I don't wanna smile

If that means losing you

I want you"

After the song was over, Michelle shook her head is disbelief.

"I can't believe you know that song, Tay."

"I told you. I'm a big fan of your music," Taylor replied. "I'll always be your biggest fan."

The two played a few more songs, and after their musical session, Michelle and Taylor decided to call it a night.

"Well, that was fun." Michelle said as she set down her guitar.

"I agree. I missed playing alongside you. I forget how fun it was. It's just like old times, we used to do this a lot back when we were dating."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime soon." Michelle suggested.

"I agree."

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Michelle stated as she yawned.

"Come on sleepyhead." Taylor told her, laughing slightly as he lead Michelle into the bedroom of the suite.

(Next Morning)

Michelle woke up to a ray of sun streaming through her curtains. She got up slightly and felt a bit disoriented, because she saw the room looked a bit messy, but when she turned her head slightly to the side she saw Taylor laying beside her sleeping soundly. Michelle smiled at the sight of this, for the memories of last night came back to her.

Michelle still felt trepidation about having an affair with Taylor, but she couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore. She was completely in love with him, there was no denying it, and she didn't want to live without him. She promised herself she'd do whatever it took to make it a reality for them to have their happily ever after.

Michelle watched Taylor for a few moments remembering this is what their mornings were like back when they were teenagers. She would watch him sleep until he woke up.

Michelle looked at the clock and saw it was just past 6:00 a.m., her band and herself were going to check out around 9:00 a.m. and were going to hit the road shortly afterwards.

Michelle knew Taylor had to get up soon because he had to get to the airport to board his flight back to Tulsa. But, she knew they weren't leaving for another couple of hours, so she figured she would let him sleep for a bit more.

Michelle knew she could go back to sleep, since it was still early, but she couldn't sleep anymore so she decided to get up and take a shower.

Michelle quietly slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

She walked towards the shower and opened the glass door, turned the knobs, and let water run for a few minutes.

She went over to the shower and stepped in and closed the glass door behind her. She quickly stepped under the shower jet and began to wash herself. Steam quickly emerged around the bathroom due to the hot water.

While she was showering, Michelle was thinking about her affair with Taylor and what would become of it if they continued it.

Michelle was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the door opening and see a silhouette figure among the steam mist until she felt a hand on one of her shoulders.

Michelle was a bit startled, and turned to face the person who'd just touched her. She smiled when she saw it was Taylor as he smiled back at her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I needed a shower." Taylor whispered to her as he nibbled her ear and then pulled her closer to him kissing her as he pushed her against the tile walls, the hot water poured on them scalding their skin, neither of them caring for they were just so lost in each other. They knew they would have to part soon, so they wanted make the best of their time together.

After their shower they both dried each other off and got dressed. When they walked into the main room, Michelle saw that Taylor had ordered room service for them.

"I thought it would nice for us to have breakfast together again," He simply told her, which warmed Michelle's heart. Taylor had always appreciated the simple things.

After having breakfast together, Michelle and Taylor sat on the couch in silence basking in their happiness, neither one of them wanting this moment to end.

After a few moments, Taylor took a glance at his watch and saw that it was time for him to go.

"I have to go now." Taylor whispered to Michelle sadly.

"Ugh, I wish you didn't," Michelle said to him as she looked at him feeling very sad.

"I know, I wish I didn't either, but I have to. Besides you've got hit the road again soon, you have a show to do tonight." Taylor reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." She answered back.

"You're in this now, right? You're not going to back out again?" Taylor asked her worriedly. "I can't lose you again."

Michelle nodded. "I'm in. I'm not going anywhere. But this isn't going to be easy, Tay."

"I know," Taylor said. "But it'll be worth it."

Michelle nodded silently in agreement.

Taylor got up off the couch and began to collect his luggage and walked to the door. Michelle followed him.

"All settled?" Michelle asked him.

"Yeah." Taylor answered back.

"Well, I guess this is it, until we see each other again. Who knows when that will be?" Michelle said sadly with tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away.

"Hey," Taylor said as he touched her face with one of his hands, and gently caressed her face as he wiped away her tears.

"We'll see each other soon," He reassured her. "I promise."

"When?" Michelle asked.

"Right after you wrap up this leg of your tour and after my brothers and I wrap up the Latin American leg of our tour, okay?"

"So you'll spend a night with me in Nashville then?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"More than a night. I plan to use whatever days we have to our advantage, to take you away on a romantic getaway." Taylor told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll take you anywhere you want to go Michelle. It will just be you and me in our special place where we can be free to be with one another," Taylor told her.

"I love you," Michelle said to him.

"I love you too, more than anything."

He kissed her tenderly.

They then embraced one another and held each other tightly, not wanting to let go of each other, but they knew they had to.

Michelle slightly pulled away and brought her forehead to his. She took a shaky breath and forced a smile for his benefit.

"Have a safe flight home."

"Have a great show tonight. Knock 'em dead, babe."

He quickly kissed her and held onto one of her hands as he grabbed his luggage with the other.

He then kissed her hand.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" He told her.

Michelle nodded her head in agreement, laughing slightly at the cheesiness of his action.

Taylor walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Michelle just leaned her head back onto the door and smiled in contentment because, for the first time in years, she finally felt truly happy and Taylor was the source of it. She wasn't going to let him go despite whatever might come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: "Lie In The Sound" by Tresspassers William


	6. Fault Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor takes Michelle on a romantic getaway.

__  
-  
Tremble and shake  
We can't rewrite all our mistakes  
Lovers on a fault line  
\- 

August 29th 2017

(Tulsa, OK)

It had been over a month and a half since Taylor had last seen Michelle. They texted daily, and talked on the phone whenever they could. Surprisingly, despite Taylor's fears, Michelle had not had second thoughts. Taylor knew she felt guilty for her role in what she perceived as the cause of the breaking up his marriage, but not bad enough to let him go. It had been very hard, they missed each other a lot. The last time they saw each other something had changed. They had become much closer and had a mutual understanding that they were committed to making it work, no matter what they had to do.

The morning he left her hotel room in St. Louis, Taylor had felt like a new man. A man who felt happy for once in his life. It's not that Taylor didn't love his life with Natalie and their children, because he did. His children were the center of his universe, and he cared deeply for Natalie as the mother of his children, but for the longest time Taylor felt a void in his heart, waiting to be filled with love and romance. And the only person who could fill that void was Michelle. He knew why: she was the one who put that special love in his heart in the first place. 

Michelle was the only woman Taylor had truly ever loved. He had accepted that he was still in love with Michelle, and figured he always would be. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he had felt something towards her. She stirred up in him a feeling that no other woman had been able to do, not even his own wife.

Taylor knew it was wrong of him to cheat on Natalie, and believe it or not, he did feel bad about it. But not bad enough to continue to live what he felt was a lie. Taylor felt he'd paid his dues, putting other's needs before his own for so long, that now it was his turn to put his needs first. 

And he needed Michelle.

He had decided that when the tour was done, he is going to ask Natalie for a divorce. Taylor knew once he asked her for a divorce, she'd have questions that he would need to be answered. He had decided to tell Natalie the truth. He couldn't lie to her. 

Right now though, all Taylor could think about was Michelle and the time he planned to spend with her before he left to go back on tour. He couldn't wait to be with her. He missed holding her in his arms. 

This last month has been torture for him. Yes, he and his brothers had toured Latin America and he did enjoy the places they visited, and the shows they'd played, but a part of him couldn't wait for the day he returned to the States. He missed his children dearly, and a special lady in Nashville who had captured his heart from the moment he met her.

In between tour stops, Taylor had planned a secret trip for him and Michelle to spend some quality time together. But in order to go on this trip with her, Taylor had to come up with very a good excuse to tell Natalie and his brothers. Especially Zac, who knew about his affair with Michelle, and was watching him with like a hawk.

The excuse Taylor had decided to give his family was that he was going to a beer brewer convention in Texas. Hanson wanted to get more investors involved in helping their company expand more in the brewery industry. The plan was for Hanson to sell their products both nationally and internationally, but in order to do that they needed to buy more equipment and rent out a bigger factory space. They just didn't have the money to do that. That's why they needed the help of wealthy investors.

Isaac and Zac didn't like the idea of Taylor missing another set of band rehearsals, but they compromised with him since it was for the sake of their other business. They made it clear he needed to be back in Tulsa a few days before they were to take off on tour again. Taylor agreed.

Natalie was a bit sad that Taylor was taking off on another business trip so soon after getting home from the Latin American leg of the tour, but she was used to Taylor working a lot and being gone often. The only thing she made Taylor promise her was that he'll be home by the 4th of September since that day was their son River's birthday, and she had a party planned. River and Taylor were especially close, and she knew that River would be devastated if his dad wasn't at his party. Taylor promised his wife he could make it back in time for their son's birthday party. 

\---

(3GC Records)

Taylor was in the studio putting the finishing touches to a song he and his brothers had recorded earlier in the week and after that, he was heading off to the airport to catch his flight to NYC. He planned to meet Michelle there, and then they were going to rent a car and drive to their secret destination.

Taylor was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice Zac as he walked into the room. He felt somebody behind him. He quickly turned around and sighed when he saw it was just Zac.

"How long have you been standing here?" Taylor asked his brother.

"Not long." Zac said casually as he crossed his arms over his chest, a stance Taylor knew his brother did when he was irritated.

"How's the song coming along?" Zac asked.

"It's coming along nicely. I just finished mixing it. We can hear it once I get back from my trip. Which, speaking of, I have to head out to the airport now." Taylor said after looking at his watch. He fondly touched it and smiled slightly.

He was wearing the watch that Michelle had given to him for his birthday back when they were dating. 

Zac noticed this gesture and decided to call his brother out on it.

"Nice watch." He said simply.

"Thanks." 

"I don't think I have ever seen you wear it before. Is it new"? 

Taylor could tell Zac was trying to start something, but Taylor wasn't interested in getting into it with his brother.

"No. I've had for years, I just decided to finally start wearing it." Taylor replied.

"Any particular reason why?" Zac asked directly.

Taylor looked at his brother and wondered what he was getting at.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Zac?" Taylor asked, annoyed. 

Zac uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah. Okay, this so-called "business trip" to Texas is just a cover-up, isn't it? You're not meeting with any beer distributors, are you?"

Taylor sighed. Sometimes he hated how well Zac knew him, and could tell when he was lying. "Zac....." Taylor began to say, until his brother cut him off rudely.

"You're going to see her again aren't you?" 

Taylor stood up from his chair and sighed. He looked Zac dead in the eyes and decided he wasn't going to lie about it.

"Yeah. I am." Taylor said honestly.

Zac shook his head in disappointment.

"Taylor, look, I know I don't have the right to tell you what to do, but..." Zac began to say.

"You're right. You don't." Taylor said defensively.

"But, think about what you're doing really. Tay, if you and Michelle keep having this affair you guys are going to end up getting hurt again." Zac began to explain. "I mean honestly, do you really think it will work out? Not to mention you will devastate Natalie. You and the kids are her whole world. You know that. She loves you so much. I just don't get how you could do this to her. It's so fucking selfish."

"Zac, save me the lecture please." Taylor said. The last thing he needed was advice on his love life from his little brother, who could be so self-righteous and judgemental sometimes.

"No, you need to hear this, man!" Zac said, raising his voice a little. "You are making a huge mistake."

Taylor glared at his brother, but let him finish, knowing full well he had no choice. 

Zac paused for a moment before continuing.

"Tay, do you not remember the state you were in after you ended things with Michelle?"

"You mean when dad forced me to end my relationship with her and to marry Natalie, knowing very well I wasn't in love with her?" Taylor reminded Zac. "Yeah, Zac. I remember perfectly."

"Regardless, you were so miserable. You were so moody, angry, and distant all the time. Ike and I had to be careful what we said in front of you." Zac reminded his brother. "Your behavior almost broke up the band."

"Well, that happens when your life gets turned upside down. You have no idea what it's like, man. You got to choose your life and who you got to spend it with. Both you and Ike. I envied you guys for so long, because it wasn't fair. I didn't get to have that chance." Taylor said as he reflected on his life choices.

Zac stared at his brother incredulously. 

"Come on Tay! Your life isn't that bad! You have it all. You have an amazing wife and kids who love you. A wife who supports you and who raises your kids on her own while we're on the road. Natalie has stuck by you all this time through good and bad times, just like Nikki and Kate have for both Ike and I." Zac said. "She doesn't deserve your cheating. She didn't ask for any of this."

"I know she didn't Zac. And believe or not I do love and respect my wife -" Taylor began to say before Zac cut him off.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it, Tay!" Zac said. "You don't respect her! That's bullshit. You're proving that by having an affair with Michelle."

Zac's words hit a nerve with Taylor.

"Screw you Zac! You have no idea how unhappy my life truly is!" Taylor yelled with such venom in his voice that it shocked Zac into silence.

"Tay, I -" Zac began to say in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Save it!" Taylor said angrily. "You don't get it. You never will."

Right then, both heard the bell attached to the front door to the studio ding. Moments later, Natalie and Kate walked in. 

Both Taylor and Zac looked at each other, knowing full well what a close call it had been. Thankfully, neither woman had heard what they had been talking about.

"Hey guys." Natalie said cheerfully as she walked over to her husband and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Taylor said back to his wife.

Kate gave Zac a quick kiss as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Taylor asked his wife.

"Kate and I are going shopping, but we decided to stop by, because I just wanted to say goodbye to you and all." Natalie said while looking at Taylor with doting eyes. She smiled her winning smile.

Taylor forced a smile in return and hugged his wife.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few days huh?" Natalie asked Taylor as she let go from their hug.

"Yep." Taylor answered back, averting his gaze.

"You'll be back in time for River's birthday, right?" Natalie asked.

"Of course I will. You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world." Taylor said honestly, reassuring his wife.

"I know you wouldn't, because you're such an amazing father. That's one of the reasons, why I love you so much." Natalie said as she grabbed a hold of Taylor's hand, and looked up at him with such adoration in her eyes.

Taylor forced another smile again trying to hide his guilt.

"I uh, love you too, babe." 

Kate sensed something was off, and looked up from something she had been looking at to give Taylor a curious look. Her and Taylor briefly locked eyes, and Taylor looked away quickly.

"Have a safe trip and call me when you get there." Natalie told her husband as she hugged him one last time.

"I will." Taylor told her.

"I love you." Natalie told him, which made Taylor feel even more guilty.

"I love you too." Taylor said indifferently and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

Taylor grabbed his luggage and began to walk towards the door.

"See you when you get back." Kate said.

"Hey Tay!" Zac said which made Taylor turn to face his brother with such annoyance.

"Have a safe trip, bro. I hope you're able to seal the deal of this pressing affair." Zac said sarcastically. Kate looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely up. 

Taylor didn't say anything in response, he only glared at his brother as he walked out of the room.

The tension between both Taylor and Zac was so thick that it was impossible for Kate not to notice it. Kate looked over at Natalie, who seemed oblivious. Kate looked at Zac and he tried his best to avoid his wife's gaze, which confirmed her suspicions that Taylor and Zac were hiding something from the rest of them. 

Katie was determined to find out what that secret was.

\--

Once Taylor got to the airport and boarded his flight, he decided to give Michelle a call to tell her what time his flight should be landing in New York.

But when Taylor arrived, and to his surprise, Michelle was already waiting for him at the luggage claim. Her flight had landed a few hours before Taylor's.

As much as Taylor wanted to grab a hold of Michelle and kiss her, he knew they had to be careful not to draw attention considering they were in a public place where fans could recognize them. The last thing both Taylor and Michelle needed was to have their faces plastered on gossip magazines that could easily be read or seen by their loved ones. They'd been through that already, and didn't want to repeat the experience.

Once they got out of the airport and into their rental car, they were able to relax more and be more at ease with each other. Taylor grabbed a hold of Michelle then leaned over and kissed her.

"God, I missed you so much." he said.

Michelle kissed Taylor back.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." She replied.

Taylor smiled and sat back in his seat. He looked over at her.

"Me too. You have no idea. Now, let's get out of here." he said as he started the car and drove away.

He then intertwined his hand with hers. Michelle turned on some music and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while.

After a half hour being on the road Michelle was curious where they were heading.

"So where are we going?" Michelle asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Taylor answered back with a coy smile.

Michelle looked at Taylor and sighed.

"I should've known you were going to be secretive about our romantic getaway. You've always been like this, ever since we were teenagers." Michelle said with a hint of sass in her voice.

"Well, sometimes surprises are worth the suspense." Taylor told Michelle, winking at her.

Michelle rolled her eyes and sighed, deciding not to press the matter for the time being.

Taylor drove some more and once the mountains came into view, Michelle had an idea where they were heading. She didn't ask Taylor though, because she wanted to see if her hunch was right.

When Taylor drove up a gravel road that lead to a rustic cabin, Michelle smiled because she immediately knew where Taylor had brought her.

"You didn't." Michelle said, a glint in her eye as she hopped out of the car excitedly.

Taylor got out of the car, grabbed their suitcases, and began to follow Michelle up the walkway. Taylor got the keys out and opened the door.

"Ladies first." Taylor gestured towards Michelle.

Michelle walked into the cabin and was hit with a strong sense of deja vu.

She gasped in awe at the sight in front of her as she walked into the living room. It was like she was in a time warp. The cabin looked almost exactly the same as it did the last time Taylor brought up her here 15 years earlier.

Michelle walked around the cabin some more looking at the living room and kitchen. Taylor watched how excited Michelle looked and he couldn't help but smile. He knew bringing her up here would stir up a lot beautiful memories considering this place held a great meaning to them.

Michelle walked towards the couch near the fireplace and she had a flashback to a very pivotal moment that changed her and Taylor's lives forever...

(Flashback)

Michelle stared deeply into Taylor's eyes and caressed his face as she said these next words to him.

"I know people will say we're too young, but I don't care. I love you" she whispered to 

him, her voice filled with so much passion and emotion.

Taylor was shocked to hear this.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Taylor asked still not believing he heard Michelle right.

"I did." she said while smiling at him. "I love you, Jordan Taylor Hanson, and I always will. So there it is." Michelle said.

Taylor exhaled, taking it all in.

"There it is." he echoed, happy she shared his feelings.

He kissed Michelle softly on the lips again.

"I love you too." Taylor told Michelle.

The young couple leaned towards one another and shared a very passionate kiss.

(Flashback ends)

Michelle smiled slightly as she relived that beautiful memory. She is so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Taylor coming up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Taylor asked Michelle as he nibbled one of her ears.

"Oh, I was just reliving the past." She told him.

"Any particular memory?" Taylor asked suggestively.

Michelle turned and looked at Taylor and smiled.

"Yeah, I was remembering the night I first told you I loved you." Michelle said to Taylor, her voice filled with both vulnerability and happiness.

Taylor smiled at Michelle.

"I remember how happy I felt to finally hear those words come out your mouth. I was worried you didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about you." Taylor said in all sincerity.

"No, I felt the same way, I just had a hard time allowing myself to just trust in my feelings for you and let go of that fear I felt at the time." Michelle reminded Taylor.

"You had every right to feel that way given what happened to you with your ex-boyfriend from high school. It kills me to think that I hurt you so bad shortly afterwards," Taylor began to say.

"Tay..." Michelle began to say before Taylor cut her off.

"No, it's the truth Michelle. I knew how hard it was for you to let your guard down and open your heart completely to me. The moment you told me you loved me you let me into your heart completely with no fear and hesitation, I should have valued you more." Taylor said.

Michelle turned fully towards him and grabbed a hold of Taylor's face.

"Listen to me, whatever happened between us afterwards wasn't just your fault okay? I was to blame too. Taylor, we were young. We were two kids that fell deeply in love with one another, but were still teenagers trying to map out life and all." Michelle reasoned with him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I guess." Taylor said sadly.

"Hey." Michelle said as she grabbed one of Taylor's hands and locked it with hers.

"Let's not dwell on the past, okay?" 

Taylor gently caressed Michelle's cheek as she closed her eyes in response to his touch, getting lost in it.

Taylor then brought his forehead to hers.

"I agree. You're right. Let's focus on the here and now. Let's make new memories."

"That's sounds like a plan." Michelle replied back as she leaned in to kiss Taylor.

"So what do you say we unpack right now and then afterwards we go for a swim in the lake?" Taylor suggested.

"That sounds good." Michelle happily agreed.

After unpacking their items and changing into their swimsuits, Taylor and Michelle made their way to down to the lake. Taylor excitedly jumped in, feeling free as the water came in contact with his skin.

Michelle, who was still on the docks, just watched Taylor as he swam happily around without a care in the world. She sat down and put her feet in the water testing to see if it was really warm or not.

Despite her worries, Michelle felt happy and at peace. It was so nice to be alone with Taylor in the middle of nowhere, with nobody to bother or interrupt them.

The minute she put her feet in the water she shuddered a bit. The the water was a little bit cold for her liking.

"Hey!" Taylor shouted out to her as he swam near her. "Aren't you coming in?" 

Michelle looked a bit hesitant and looked at the water and then at Taylor.

"You know, I don't feel like swimming right now." Michelle said.

"Why? Are you feeling sick?" Taylor asked, worried.

"No, it's just I'm really tired after all the travelling we had to do today, that you know what I think I'm just going to go take a nap." Michelle rambled on nervously.

Taylor immediately caught on why Michelle was hesitant in coming into the water, so he decided to play along.

"Sure thing babe. Whatever you want. I think I'll join you for that nap, do you mind giving me a hand though to get back on the deck?" Taylor asked innocently with one of his hands reaching out.

"Sure." Michelle asked back, totally falling for the bait.

Michelle grabbed a hold of Taylor's hand and was about help lift him up until she felt a sudden pull that sent her plummeting into the cold water of the lake.

Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell into the water. She re-emerged to the surface a she coughed out the water that got into her mouth and panted heavily with her wet hair plastered over her face.

"You!" Michelle turned to face Taylor with look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe he had done that to her and that she had been stupid enough to fall for it.

"What?" Taylor said innocently while laughing uncontrollably.

"You know what! I can't believe you pulled me into the water like that!" Michelle said, shoving him and scowling, which only made Taylor laugh harder.

"Well, it was the only way I could get you in the water, since you weren't coming in." Taylor stated, his laughter dying down a bit when he saw how angry she really was.

Michelle moved her wet hair from her face and swam closer to Taylor, eyes narrowed. She wanted revenge.

"You are so dead now!" Michelle said as she splashed water at him which made Taylor retaliate back as he grabbed a hold of her and gathered her in his arms.

"Going down!" He said to her.

"No!" Michelle playfully screeched.

He pulled them both down underwater for a few seconds until they resurfaced again.

Michelle glared at Taylor, but began laughing because it was hard to stay mad at him the way he looked in that moment; blond hair matted to his forehead and his gorgeous blue eyes glittering with what she could only describe as glee.

She giggled as Taylor held her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself afloat.

"I win?" Taylor asked, kissing her playfully.

"No, I win." Michelle playfully answered him back.

"Really" He said, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I have you, don't I?" she said seriously, her brown eyes searching his blue ones.

"No," Taylor said seriously. "I'm the lucky one. I feel like I won the lottery."

Michelle kissed Taylor then, touched by his sweet words. The kiss started off very sweet and tender, but soon it turned very heated and passionate and eventually the kiss came to a halt.

Taylor and Michelle stared into each other's eyes and knew what the other was thinking.

They got out the water and began to walk up the pathway hand-in-hand that lead back to the cabin. When they got back to the cabin they started kissing feverishly as Taylor's hands roamed all over Michelle's body stopping at the back strings that held her bikini top. He untied them, the top falling to the ground, leaving her topless.

He stared at her breasts with wonder.

Michelle smiled, loving his reaction, and moved in closer. She grabbed a hold of his trunks as she slowly began to pull them down, soon leaving him with nothing on. 

Michelle looked Taylor up and down appreciatively, admiring his body. He looked fit. Sure he was still skinny, but he at least had developed muscles on his arms compared to when they were teenagers. And, he made up for his skinniness by being larger than average below the belt.

Michelle locked eyes locked with Taylor and smiled seductively as he stared at her with such intensity and lust.

Taylor moved closer to Michelle and grabbed a hold of her bathing suit bottom and tugged at it as he quickly slid it down her legs, discarding it to the side. 

Both of them, now naked, stared at each other appreciating the sight of their lover naked.

They walked towards one another and kissed hungrily, their hands roaming each other's body. After a moment, Taylor laid Michelle down on a nearby couch as they continued to kiss and explore each other with their hands and mouths.

They spent the majority of the night making love until they both fell asleep holding one another.

\--

(The next day)

Michelle was woken by the sound of birds chirping and felt a hand on her face that was gently caressing her cheek. She looked up and saw Taylor was looking down at her with such love in his eyes.

"Good Morning sleepyhead!" Taylor whispered.

"Hey. So I'm not dreaming. You're really here with me?" Michelle asked sleepily while touching Taylor's face with one of her hands and gently caressing it.

"I am. This is how it's should always be. You and me waking up together in each other's arms." Taylor answered matter of factly.

Michelle sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 

"This is like a dream. Where time has stopped and it's just you and me here in our special place, not having a care in the world." Michelle said with a faraway look in her eyes, gazing out the window at the sunny skies.

"Yeah it is, but I promise you this Michelle, the dream will come true, because it's our dream. We belong together, my darling. We'll make it work."

Michelle just leaned in and gave Taylor a tender kiss in response and before they knew it, Taylor had gotten back into bed with her and they were making love once again.

Later on, the two lay in silence, and Michelle lay on her stomach on the couch still. She felt so content as Taylor gently massaged her back as she closes her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"I love you." He said to her, feeling just as content as she did, lost in the moment. 

"And I love your back," he added. 

"And your shoulders," he placed a kiss on each of her shoulders.

"And how soft your skin feels." He whispered to her as he caressed her skin, moving her hair aside and kissing her neck.

"This is one my favorite areas to kiss you." 

Michelle moaned happily as he did this.

Taylor then laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled next to him. They were facing each other.

"I love you, too. All of you." she said, staring into his eyes. "Especially those baby blue eyes of yours."

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked after a moment.

"Whatever you want, Tay." 

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go for a hike? What you think?" Taylor asked her.

"I would love that, but first I think we should take a nice hot shower together."

"I like the way you think." Taylor said back to her. 

\--

(Later in the day)

After their long hike Taylor and Michelle made their way back to the cabin, exhausted but energized after their challenging and scenic trek.

"That was a great hike, huh?" Michelle said as she opened the door and started taking off her hiking boots.

"Yeah, it was." Taylor answered back as he closed the door behind them.

"Thank you." 

"For what?" he asked.

"For making this day perfect so far," Michelle told him with such honesty.

Taylor chuckled and started to take off his hiking boots as well.

"Well, you're welcome, but you know that we still have at least few more days together. We're not done yet." Taylor reminded her. 

He'd finished taking his boots off, so he took his coat off too and threw it on the couch. 

Taylor could tell there was something on her mind.

"Come here, you." he said, pulling Michelle into his lap and sitting down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss. 

"Yeah, I know, it's just we haven't spent this much time together since we were teenagers. A lot has changed since then. We're both trying to juggle careers and family life as well. I don't know about you, but sometimes it can be overwhelming." Michelle sighed.

Taylor nodded his head in agreement.

Michelle continued. "Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter. Owen is everything to me, but sometimes I miss being spontaneous and free. I had her so young that a part of me feels like I kinda grew up too fast and I wasn't able to appreciate certain things like the success of my career, my youth, and mostly....us." She hoped Taylor would understand what she meant by that.

"About how we felt about each other back then...can we get that back? Or are we chasing the past, trying relive something that is gone?" 

Taylor looked deeply into Michelle's eyes and instantly knew the meaning behind her words.

"I know what you mean. I love all of my kids too and I don't regret having them, but sometimes I do miss having that spontaneity and free nature that I had when we were young. I remember how infinite I felt, like nothing could touch me or stop the fun I was having. I got to live out my dream. My music was and is something I value very much, but not as much as you. I haven't forgotten about our past, Michelle. I remember how in love I was with you and how right it felt to be with you." Taylor said to her with such truth in his voice.

"And I still feel that way, years later. So, yeah, we can have that back, and no, it's not gone, the love we have. It never was. Does that answer your question?" He whispered to her.

"Yes." She whispered back to him.

They shared a tender kiss and then embraced one another, feeling secure in their relationship and where they are headed at this point. 

After a while Michelle pulled away and got up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry, because I planned on cooking you a romantic dinner tonight." She said, trying to push the doubts out of her mind.

"Really? That's very sweet of you, but you don't have to do that babe." He told her, getting up off the couch and following her into the kitchen.

"I know, but I want to. Besides, if memory serves me right the last time we were up here you cooked me a romantic dinner and the least I could do is repay you the favor." She said with a glint in her eye.

Taylor smiled at her, for he remembered quite well that time. It was one of the happiest days of his life.

"Do you need any help?" Taylor asked. "I love to cook."

"No. I've got everything under control. You go and rest and I'll call you when dinner's ready." Michelle said as she ushered Taylor out of the kitchen.

Taylor went upstairs, but he didn't sleep. He occupied himself by writing and playing a song. There was something about being here in the mountains that captured the stillness that connects with one's soul, he thought. Being here with Michelle just added more inspiration to the song he was working on.

After a little while Taylor went back downstairs and saw Michelle was putting the final touches to their dinner as the table was already set with candlelights and all. 

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey! I thought you were resting." She said back to him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was working on something...and I decided to take a break to see how things were going here." 

"Well, dinner's almost ready." Michelle told him.

"Do you need any help with anything?" He asked.

"Nope. I think I have just about everything that I need." Michelle said as she took the lasagna out the oven and set it on the table along with the bread rolls and salad she had made.

Taylor and Michelle took a seat. Michelle served Taylor some lasagna and poured him some wine then she served herself some too.

"Wow, this looks really good." Taylor said after looking at his plate.

"I hope you like it." Michelle said while smiling nervously. 

"Italian food is not my strong point, but we had all the ingredients so I thought I'd go for it."

"I'm sure I will, but first let's make a toast." Taylor said as he raised his glass. Michelle followed suit.

"To us. May we have more of these nights." Taylor said as he smiled at Michelle who smiled back at him as they brought their glasses together and clicked them and took a sip of their wine.

After their dinner Taylor and Michelle made their way to the living room with their wine glasses in tow.

"That was an amazing dinner, babe. You really outdid yourself with that lasagna." Taylor said as he set his glass of wine down on the coffee table.

"Well, I hope you still have room for dessert." Michelle said as she set her glass of wine down on the coffee table too.

Michelle went into the kitchen and got two bowls of chocolate mousse out the fridge and took two spoons out the drawer before she made her way back to the living room.

"Here we go. Chocolate mousse for dessert. Light and not too heavy." Michelle said as she handed Taylor his dessert.

"Thanks. Wow, looks so good!"

"It was the only thing we had last minute." She stated.

"Cheers." He said as he raised his bowl slightly. Michelle raised her bowl in return and clicked it with his.

The couple enjoyed each other's company, spoon feeding each other's dessert and sipping a bit of wine while taking a trip down memory lane as they reminisced about their past.

After a while, they began to kiss tenderly and slowly at first, but quickly the kisses turned passionate and steamy. Taylor nibbled on Michelle's ear as she kissed his neck. Their breathing was heavy. After a while, Michelle couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Taylor to take her then and there, for the sexual tension was too much for her to handle. 

"Make love to me Taylor, make love to me now." She told him with such want in her voice.

"Okay. I will, but not just yet." Taylor told her.

"Why?" Michelle asked all confused.

"Tonight is a very special night Michelle, because it represents the rebirth of our love. This place holds a special meaning to us. It was the place of many firsts. Our first time we told one another we loved one another, and our first time together. I want this moment to be as equally special as it was years ago." Taylor tells her with such love and desire.

"Tay." Michelle whispered as she touched his cheek, her heart so filled with love for this man who she has loved for so long.

"But we already made love," she giggled. 

Taylor gave her a pointed look. 

"Humor me. I prepared a surprise for you and it's waiting upstairs." Taylor told her.

Michelle, intrigued by all of this, couldn't help but wonder what Taylor had up his sleeve.

"What kind of surprise?" Michelle asked curiously.

"There is only one way to find out." Taylor said as he stood up with his glass of wine in one of his hands and he extended his other hand out to Michelle.

Michelle took a hold of Taylor's hand as she stood up.

Taylor lead them upstairs. Once they were outside of the bedroom Taylor told Michelle to close her eyes which she did.

He opened the door and guided Michelle into the room.

He turned on the light as he set his glass of wine down on nightstand.

"Okay, open your eyes." 

Michelle opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.

The room was filled with white roses and lit candles.

"Tay, how did you? When did you?" Michelle tried to asked with full sentences but wasn't able to, because she was in shocked how Taylor was able to pull this off.

"I ordered some flowers earlier today, while you were talking to Owen and while you were cooking dinner, I snuck out the back door and went to pick them up and I arranged them around room. Do you like?" Taylor asked her.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me." Michelle said to him.

"That's not the only thing. Come on." He said as he took her hand and lead her into the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom Taylor turned on the lights and Michelle was left in awe at the sight in front of her once more.

He had drawn them a bath with candles lit near the tub.

"I figured you needed to relax. What better way than take a bath, soaking away all your troubles?" he whispered into her ear as Michelle smiled.

"I agree. This is just what we both need." Michelle said as she kissed Taylor slightly. "You are so romantic."

They both stripped out their clothes and got into the tub together as they sat across from one another.

They kissed tenderly as Michelle's hands cupped Taylor's face, his hands around her neck gently sliding down her back. After their kiss they were slightly breathless as they brought their foreheads together, basking in the glow of their love.

"It's like a dream out here." Michelle whispered to him. "Like the rest of the world doesn't exist and it's just you and me."

Taylor smiled at her. 

"A dream I have dreamt about for so long. A dream I never want to wake up from." Michelle said. "To have you. All to myself."

"Well, it's now a reality, because this is for real babe. Everything about us has always been for real." Taylor told her.

Michelle put her hands on Taylor's knees and leaned in.

"I always felt a connection towards you even from the moment I met you. You were unlike any guy I had ever met before. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I was lost, because I as much I tried to deny it, I couldn't fight the way I felt about you. Who knew the sandy haired blue eyed boy from Oklahoma would capture my heart and would become the love of my life in the process?" Michelle said, shaking her head is disbelief. "It's so funny how things turn out."

Taylor kissed Michelle so tenderly as he brought his hand towards her cheek and gently stroked it.

"I could say the same thing about you. You have been the only girl that managed to capture my heart and awaken a love in me that I didn't think existed or I would ever feel. A love that is so powerful that it consumed me in every way. I couldn't never love another woman the way I love you, Michelle. You're the one for me. You have always been the one." Taylor confessed. "I've known this for so long."

Michelle kissed Taylor passionately. They kissed for a bit until they decided to wash one another off, each of them rubbing a cloth against the other's skin teasingly until Michelle rested her back against Taylor's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they laid in the bathtub soaking in the stillness of their love and intimacy.

After a while Taylor spoke up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starting to turn into a prune. Want to get out?" Taylor asked.

Michelle looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say we're both extremely clean now." Michelle said giggling as she took in their current state.

"Extremely clean." Taylor said back to her while smirking at her before giving her a quick kiss.

The couple got out the bathtub and dried each other off and wrapped towels around their bodies.

Taylor then picked Michelle up and carried her into the bedroom while kissing her.

He walked them back into the bedroom and gently placed Michelle on the bed. He removed her towel leaving her completely naked now. He kissed her shoulders and neck as he felt Michelle's hands on his waist as she slipped his towel off him leaving him naked now too. He broke away from her, taking in her form once again as her naked body glowed in the moonlight. He is complete awe of her beauty. 

"I just can't get enough of you..." Taylor mumbled. 

Michelle took in Taylor's form and was completely taken by how gorgeous his body was and for tonight, he was all hers. 

Taylor walked over to the bed and laid next to Michelle as they shared an intense moment. Taylor then leaned in to kiss Michelle again.

He kissed her breasts so tenderly and her navel going down to her legs. He lifted one of them and kissed her inner thigh and continued upward, as she moaned at this.

He eventually came back up and kissed her on the mouth silencing her moans.

Michelle decided to play with fire too, she first kissed Taylor on the neck and then on the shoulders and eventually went down to his navel causing him breath sharply. Michelle then kissed him on the lips. 

Taylor got on top of Michelle and began to make love to her. The moment he entered her they both gasped in unison for it felt incredible. No matter how many times they'd made love before, it was never quite like this. So powerful yet so vulnerable at the same time. 

They whimpered against each other's lips both feeling the amazing force that has brought them together like this. After they'd reached their climax Taylor fell on top of Michelle as he kissed her slightly, both panting heavily and sweating profusely. They stayed in this position for a few moments until Taylor got off Michelle and laid next to her, holding her in his arms.

The couple laid comfortably in the dark taking in all that just happened. After a while they stared at each other and smiled. Taylor got on top of Michelle again and kissed her as she moaned against his lips. He smiled at her and kissed her once more before breaking away from her slightly.

"Do you want some more wine?" he asked her as he retrieved his glass from the nightstand.

Michelle nodded her head yes as she smiled at him.

"Yes, please."

Taylor brought the glass closer to Michelle's lips as she took a small sip.

Taylor gently poured some wine on Michelle's chest and brought his lips towards her chest as he drank from it. Michelle sighed happily. 

He kissed her so slightly and tenderly then.

"Do you want me to light a candle?" Taylor answered her as he sets down his glass of wine on the nightstand

Michelle gently cupped Taylor's face in her hands.

"I remembered every line of this face." Michelle whispered to Taylor as she kissed him.

"And every inch of this gorgeous body." She whispered again to him as she kissed him more passionately this time.

"And tonight is the beginning of our new beginning." she told him. 

"That's right, and we're going to start it off right." Taylor told her as he kissed her in return as he made love to her yet again.

After a while of making love, Michelle eventually fell asleep in Taylor's arms feeling so content.

Taylor, however, stayed awake and watched Michelle as she slept.

He gently touched her face with his hand and brought his forehead to hers.

"We'll never be torn apart again, Michelle. I promise." Taylor whispered to her with conviction as he gently kissed her nose causing her to slightly stir in her sleep, but not enough to wake her up. 

Taylor closed his eyes and soon fell asleep too, feeling truly happy. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: "Fault Line" by Michelle Branch


	7. Kindly Unspoken (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Taylor meet after his show in Nashville and have a serious talk.

-  
Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard  
-  


September 10, 2017  
Nashville, TN

It had been a month since Michelle had seen Taylor, and she wasn’t going to lie - it had been hard. The last time she’d seen him - during their romantic weekend in the cabin - had felt like a dream, and for whatever reason, the month before that hadn’t been so hard. But it was getting harder in between visits. Each time they saw each other, the two become closer, and it was becoming more difficult for both of them to be apart.

Michelle was frustrated. She knew this was going to happen...the more time they spent together, the more she’d want from Taylor, and he couldn’t give her what she wanted - not now, at least. Michelle told herself she had to be patient, but it was so hard when he was all she thought about.

Love could be so difficult, Michelle knew this - but she also knew it was worth it.

She kept busy, which helped keep her mind off Taylor until she could see him again. Since getting back from tour, she had a lot to catch up on around the house. She loved baking, tending to her garden, and of course, always working on new music. Plus, there was Owen. 

And there was Patrick. Her and Patrick had remained friends after their break-up, and he came over for dinner sometimes. Him and Owen were close, and though it made Michelle feel a little awkward having Patrick around, she didn’t want to upset her daughter. Patrick had taken the break-up surprisingly well, but obviously still hoped Michelle may change her mind and want to get back together. Michelle hadn’t told Patrick about Taylor. In fact, she hadn’t told anyone. She knew she had to eventually, but figured there was no rush. A part of her, well a big part of her, felt guilty and ashamed for having an affair with a married man. But she still wished she had someone to talk to about how frustrating and how exciting it was being back with the man she considered to be her one true love.

Michelle knew her and Taylor’s relationship was complicated, and she understood why it was difficult for them to see each other. But in Michelle’s heart, she waited with patience for the day she could see Taylor again. They talked on the phone daily, but it wasn't the same. She wanted him near her. Taylor had promised her he’d tell his wife about the affair once his tour was over, but the tour was so long, and Michelle wished he’d just tell her on one of the breaks during the tour. Michelle understood why Taylor wanted to wait until the end of their tour, but a part of her wished he’d just get it over with. Michelle was uneasy. She just wanted all this to be over - the drama, that is. She knew Taylor’s divorce was not going to be pretty, but she was ready for it. She could handle it. After all, she’d survived her own messy divorce. But that didn’t mean she didn’t want it done as soon as possible. 

By mid-September, though, Michelle’s patience was wearing out. The tour seemed to stretch forever. Hanson had been touring since June, but the tour went well to the end of October, and as much as Michelle wanted to be understanding, she didn’t think she could wait another month for him to tell Natalie. Michelle had decided she was going to discuss it with Taylor when she saw him next, and ask him if he could tell his wife sooner. She felt bad about asking him this, but not bad enough to stop her from asking.

The two had planned a visit that month while Taylor was in Nashville on the tour. It was risky - but it was the only option, and they were eager to see each other. Michelle was going to meet him after the show at a nearby hotel.

That evening, Michelle got ready, trying to ignore the sense of dread she felt in her heart. She was excited to see Taylor, but nervous at what he might say when she asked him to reconsider their agreement and tell Natalie sooner.

Michelle arrived at the hotel and checked in as planned. She keyed into her room, dropped her purse and keys on the bedside table and sat down heavily on her bed. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous. She always felt so comfortable with Taylor, and trusted him completely. 

She checked her phone. It was 10 p.m. The show should be over by around 11 p.m., and Taylor had said he would come over right after. To distract herself, Michelle decided to go down to the hotel bar and have a drink. 

She opened her overnight bag and took out a hat and fake glasses, to wear to help disguise herself in case she saw any fans. She didn't want to be recognized. Taylor had warned her that the fans talked and if they saw her around a Hanson show, they may put two and two together and spread gossip. 

Michelle put on the hat and glasses, gathered her belongings, and went downstairs.

But by midnight, Taylor still hadn’t texted her and Michelle was worried. Michelle was sipping her second drink, when a group of obvious Hanson fans sat down at the bar next to her. 

“That was really nice of them to come out and sign autographs and take pictures,” one said, sliding into a seat next to her.  
“Totally,” another girl said, sliding in the stool beside her. “But was it just me, or did Tay seem rushed? Like he had somewhere else he wanted to be.”

The other girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“I know, right? I mean, they owe that to us. They could at least be gracious about it. We’ve been fans since the beginning.”  
The other two girls nodded in agreement.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at her comment, and thought about how entitled these fans sounded. But at least that explained why Taylor was late; he had been busy signing autographs and taking pictures with fans.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, Taylor texted her and told her he was on his way. Michelle texted her room number in response, then asked for her check. 

After closing out with the bartender, Michelle headed back upstairs to her room to wait for Taylor. 

Butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach as she waited. She switched on the radio to calm her nerves. Soft country music started playing. Recognizing the song, she sang along softly. 

_If you want to go way out where there ain't nobody around_  
And let your long hair get to falling down  
And let your red lips leave their mark all over mine 

Then, she heard a knock at the door. 

Michelle eagerly opened it to reveal Taylor.

“Hey babe…” he said. He quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. 

“I missed you so much,” he said, giving her a big hug and a passionate kiss. 

“Oh you have no idea how much I missed you,” Michelle said sincerely. 

The two stood for a bit embracing and shared another kiss.

Taylor then took her hand and led her gently to the bed. There was something he had to tell her and he didn’t want to put it off.  
“Sit down,” he said. Michelle did so.

Taylor took his coat off and then sat next to her on the bed.

“So, I have some news. We’ve known this for a while, but as you know, we are releasing a Christmas album next month...and well, we are going to do a mini tour to promote it.”

Michelle was silent. She wondered if this meant Taylor was going to have to push back telling Natalie about their affair.

Taylor continued. “I wanted to tell you right away, because we’re releasing the info in a couple days. And I didn’t want you to think I was keeping anything from you, or for you to hear it from the media.”

“Does this mean you have to wait even longer to tell Natalie about our affair?” Michelle asked, trying not to show her disappointment. 

Taylor sighed.

“The tour ends in late October, babe. Then we head straight to Epcot. We only have a short break at home before we’re back on the road for the Christmas shows. And it’s not even really a break, because we’ll be doing so much promo for the tour in between.”

So much for him telling Natalie before the tour was over, Michelle thought. 

“So what? Tell her then.” 

Taylor looked at Michelle incredulously. 

“At Disneyworld? With the kids around? Are you serious?”

“Why not.” Michelle said stubbornly. “There’s no good time to tell her this, Tay. Might as well get it over with.”

Taylor took Michelle’s hand in his and pulled it into this lap.

“You don’t get it, Michelle. Natalie is going to flip out. And it’s not just about her. I have to tell my kids, too. This will completely rock my relationship with my brothers, my family...there’s no way I can tell them when we’re on tour. My brothers, Bex...will never forgive me if it causes drama and affects the tour.” 

Michelle sighed wearily. She knew he was right, but that didn’t mean she didn’t wish things were different.

“Tay...I just can’t wait anymore. It’s so stressful.”

“Babe, I get it. I want to be done with this as much as you, but we are seriously in the busiest year of our LIFE as a band. I can’t just...lay this on Nat and everyone else right now. I just can’t. You’ll have to wait until the new year. I promise I will tell her after Christmas, before BTTI. Okay? I’ll have almost a whole week home. I will tell her.” 

Michelle looked at Taylor sadly. 

“Do you promise?”

Taylor took Michelle into his arms, giving her a hug. 

“I promise.” 

But Taylor could see Michelle didn’t really believe him.

He turned towards her and took her hand again. He placed it on his heart. 

“Cross my heart - which is yours, by the way - and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.”

Michelle couldn’t help but smile, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, and relented.

“Okay.” 

Taylor smiled and kissed her.

“That’s my girl. I know this is hard, but I promise you it will end, and we can be together the way we want to be.” 

The two sat together for a moment, their hands entwined, undoubtedly lost in their own thoughts, both worried at what lay ahead but also excited imagining their future together.

After a moment, Michelle turned to Taylor. Gazing at the man she loves, she wanted nothing more than to forget, if only for a moment, the difficult situation they were in and just enjoy his presence. 

“Clothes off. Now,” she said simply. 

“Yes, ma’am” he replied, smiling as he bent down to unlace his shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: "Kindly Unspoken" by Kate Voegle.  
> Many thanks to HansonStage.com, and Tonya our editor.  
> Lyrics in chapter are from Chase Rice’s song “Gonna Wanna Tonight”


	8. Kindly Unspoken (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen learns about her mother's affair with Taylor and tells Penny.

\---continued from previous chapter---

September 2017

It has been over a week since Michelle last saw Taylor after Hanson’s gig in Nashville. They'd spent a short, but passionate night together. Needless to say, Michelle missed him so much. Michelle found that with every visit it was getting harder and harder for her and Taylor to be apart. Part of her wished that this whole ordeal would be over and done with, but with Taylor stalling at telling his wife the truth of their affair, Michelle felt that he was just delaying the inevitable.

Sometimes Michelle wondered if Taylor was having second thoughts about leaving his wife for her. 

Michelle tried to shake off her insecurities and doubts by putting her focus what she was currently doing. It was late, she was in the process of writing a new song, but found it difficult considering the fact she couldn’t stay focused due to being sleep deprived. Michelle felt stressed out due to the tour she had just wrapped up and continuing her affair with Taylor behind closed doors. Michelle hated to lie, but she had to with Taylor...at least for now, until he told his wife. 

Michelle was happy to be with Taylor again, no doubt, but she just wished it were under different circumstances. Michelle knew she and Taylor were taking a huge risk in continuing their affair, considering the fact many people were at risk of getting hurt when the truth comes out, her daughter being one of those people.

Ever since the day Owen was born Michelle had always tried to protect her, since her daughter was the most important thing in her life.

A part of her felt ashamed about the affair, and didn't want her daughter to be disappointed in her. 

Michelle was so proud of all her musical accomplishments, but none of those accomplishments compared to the joy Michelle felt the day she had became a mother. Owen was, without a doubt, in Michelle’s opinion, her greatest achievement in life. 

Michelle was so proud of her daughter. Owen was so smart, so open, so loving and so funny. No matter how difficult of a day Michelle would be having, Owen always found a way to make her smile.

As Michelle was writing, she heard her bedroom door open and turned her head in that direction. She smiled when she saw Owen standing here.

“It looks like somebody couldn’t sleep.” Michelle commented.

“Yeah, I was just tossing and turning a lot, it was driving me crazy. Can I sleep here with you tonight?” Owen asked.

“Of course, honey. I could always use a cuddle from my favorite person in the world.” 

Michelle scooted over and made room for her daughter on the bed as she put her notebook and pen on the nightstand next to her.

Owen gave her mother a big smile, closed the door behind her and quickly got into bed.

“Thanks, Mom.” 

“No problem, kiddo.” Michelle answered back.

The two lay there together quietly. 

“So, is there a reason why you can’t sleep, baby?” Michelle asked her daughter as she gently stroked her head.

“Kind of. I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately.” Owen answered back honestly.

“Oh? What have you been thinking about?”

Owen was quiet for a moment. It seemed like she was almost afraid to admit her dilemma to her mother.

Michelle gently nudged her daughter and gave her a reassuring look.

Owen looked at her mother for a moment and sighed deeply as she decided to share her problems. Owen figured if she couldn’t talk to her mother about what she is feeling right now, who else could she talk to? Who else could understand her like her mother did? The answer was that no one could, ever. Her mother was her best friend.

“About everything. I keep thinking about you and daddy and how happy we all were together until you two decided to separate and ended up getting divorced.”

Michelle was silent, and Owen continued. 

“I know you and daddy had your problems, but I just don’t understand why you two couldn’t work things out I guess.”

Michelle was blown away from her daughter’s honest confession. She knew the divorce had been hard on Owen, but she didn’t think her daughter took it so hard.

Michelle took a deep breath before responding. “Baby, your daddy and I love each other and we were happy together for a long time, but sometimes people can fall out of love with one another. That doesn’t mean that you stop caring for that person, it just means that you just don’t feel the same feelings anymore you felt when you first met. Does that make any sense to you?”

“Not really Mom, honestly. But then again what do I know? I’m just a kid.” Owen shrugged.

“You’re not just any ordinary kid, you’re my kid who is wise beyond her years.” Michelle said matter-of-factly.

Owen smiled at that. She liked her mother calling her wise.

“Mom, were you really in love with daddy?” Owen asked curiously.

Michelle was taken back by that question.

“Yeah, I was for a little while, but afterwards I just kind fell out of love with him.” 

“What made you fall out of love with him?” Owen asked.

“I don’t know, I guess life just took us both in different directions, we both realized that we just didn’t fit together anymore, at least not as husband and wife. We grew apart.”

“Oh,” Owen said with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Michelle noticed her daughter’s sadness and felt so guilty for putting her daughter through that kind of heartache.

“Baby, I want you to know something, okay?” Michelle said as she grabbed Owen’s hand.

“You were the best gift your father and I ever received. He and I will always be bonded together, because of you. I will never regret my marriage to him because it resulted in you. You will be forever our little girl. No one will ever take that special place you have in both my heart and in your father’s. Okay?” Michelle said earnestly to her daughter, hoping that Owen would believe her.

“I know, it’s just I wish things worked out between you and daddy. Or even with you and Patrick. I liked Patrick, he was such a cool dude to have around. I was little skeptical when you starting seeing him, but the more I got to know him, the more I wished you and him could stay together.”

Michelle just kept listening on to her daughter.

“I thought if there was no chance for you and daddy to be together, then I would have been okay with you and Patrick getting married and all, that’s how much I liked him, but than you stopped dating him and I have to wonder why.” 

Michelle quickly had a flashback to Hop Jam where she and Taylor shared a kiss after years of being apart from one another.

Owen quickly noticed the look on her mother’s face and knew she had hit a nerve.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Owen asked.

“Nothing, honey.” Michelle lied.

“Mom, you can’t lie to me. I know when you’re keeping something from me, so why don’t you tell me what it is.” Owen said simply.

“I can’t baby, it’s too complicated for you to understand.” Michelle said hoping that Owen will let go of this matter. “Trust me.” 

“All right, then make me understand.” Owen said, challenging her mother.

Michelle was taken back by her daughter’s boldness. Owen truly was her child because of that spunk she possessed. Michelle possessed that same trait when she was Owen’s age.

“Baby, I grew to care about Patrick, but again life took both him and me on different paths like it did for your father and me. Life does that. I felt it would be... unfair to Patrick if I stayed with him knowing in my heart I wasn’t 100% in our relationship anymore.” Michelle told her daughter, hoping she’d explained it sufficiently and that Owen would let it go.

“Okay, fine, but what changed your feelings for Patrick? Because I gotta tell you Mom, a person just doesn’t switch their feelings off like that unless there is another person in the picture. Is there someone else you’re maybe in love with?” Owen asked.

Michelle was impressed by her daughter’s maturity and it seemed maybe Owen did understand Michelle’s predicament after all despite her young age. 

Michelle instantly thought of Taylor and knew her daughter was right. Taylor was the reason why Michelle ended her relationship with Patrick and why her marriage to Teddy didn’t work out. Michelle knew now that her feelings for Taylor were why she couldn’t be happy with another man. Michelle had always been in love with Taylor, and she never truly got over him.

Michelle looked at her daughter and wondered if it was a good idea to share this information with Owen. Michelle knew the minute she did, her daughter would have questions. Michelle just hoped her answers would be sufficient enough for Owen.

“Owen, before I tell you the reason why my feelings for Patrick changed, I need you to understand I didn’t plan for this to happen.” Michelle said.

Owen seemed alarmed by this and wondered what lay beneath her mother’s cryptic words.

“Okay, Mom you’re really starting freak me out, what is that you didn’t plan on happening?” 

Michelle sighed and turned towards her daughter.

“Before I met and married your father, before you were born even, I met a boy who changed my life forever. I went on tour with him and his brothers for one summer. This was at the beginning of my career, when I was just starting out in music. His band...they helped me become famous and we all became very good friends. From that moment I met him I instantly felt drawn to him. I tried to fight my feelings for him, but there no point, because what I felt for him was real. I fell in love with him.”

Owen listened intently. She had an idea who her mother was talking about. It sounded to her like the love stories portrayed in the young-adult novels she was so fond of reading. 

Michelle continued.

“The more time he and I spent together the closer we got. We fell in love and our love wasn’t a typical teenage romance, it was the real deal. He even asked me to marry him at one point, but I thought we were too young to get married.” 

“Is that why you guys stopped dating?” Owen asked.

“No, we broke up for a little bit, but then we got back together and both knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. We agreed to get married later on when we were a bit older.”

“So you and this guy were each other’s soulmates?” Owen asked.

Michelle was shocked that Owen came to that conclusion so quickly.

“If you believe in that concept, yes we were.” Michelle said. She almost said “ are” instead of “were” but caught herself before she said it.

“If you two were so happy then, then why did you break up?” Owen asked, curiously. 

Michelle laughed lightly at her daughter's innocent question. If only it were that simple, we’d all be with the ones we loved, she thought.

“Because unfortunately, real life got in the way and certain circumstances broke us apart.” Michelle said sadly, tucking a stray strand of hair back that had fallen out of her daughter’s ponytail.

“Like what? Did he meet someone else and decide to be with her instead?”

“You could say that, but he didn’t really leave me for her because he wanted to. He was forced to.” 

“How so?” Owen asked.

“Well, his father never approved of me and did everything in his power to tear us apart which in the end he ending up doing.” Michelle said with bitterness in her voice for she remembered very clearly how much Walker was against her and Taylor’s relationship. She never understood why he hated her so much.

“Wow, it sounds like a tragic love story, Mom. You and this guy were star-crossed lovers, or whatever.”

Michelle looked over at her daughter, amazed at her ability to understand this complicated, adult situation. 

“We were.” 

“Until now, huh?”

Owen said triumphantly, convinced she’d figured it out.

“What you mean by that?” Michelle asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Well, he’s the guy you’re seeing right now right? He’s the reason why you broke up with Patrick, right? You two are back together?”

Michelle was truly amazed by how smart and clever Owen was.

“Uh, no…” Michelle said. “What makes you think that?” 

“I know it,” Owen said. “But who is it…”

She trailed off, thinking hard about who her mother could be dating.

Michelle could almost see the light bulb go off in her daughter’s head. 

“It’s Penny’s dad, isn't it?” Owen said, her eyes wide. “No way! He’s the guy you are talking about...he’s in a band…you knew him when you were a teenager...Oh My God, I figured it out!”

The color in Michelle’s face drained because she knew that her daughter now knew the truth. She just hoped she could make Owen understand the reason for her actions.

Michelle was truly shocked by her daughter’s submission. She never guessed Owen would guess correctly.

Owen just looked at her mother waiting for an answer.

“I’m right, aren’t I Mom? You’re seeing Penny’s dad, aren’t you?” Owen asked boldly.

As much as Michelle wanted to admit to her daughter her suspicions were correct, she couldn’t, because that would mean she’d have to admit to her daughter she is having an affair with her friend’s father, who was married.

Michelle laughed nervously trying to deflect the situation and throw Owen off-course with her interrogation of questions. 

“Owen, where would you get such a crazy idea that I’m seeing Penny’s dad? Come on that sounds ridiculous!” Michelle laughed nervously.

“Does it?” Owen asked while staring her at mother seriously.

Michelle looked at her daughter and knew instantly Owen knew the truth now, no doubt, and Michelle couldn’t keep this secret from her daughter anymore.

“Owen….” Michelle began to say before Michelle heard a cell phone go off and Michelle turned towards the nightstand and picked up her phone and saw that Taylor was calling her.

Michelle was hesitant to take the call with her daughter in the room. Owen noticed the look of panic on her mother’s face and decided to play dumb.

“Mom, you can take your call I have to go to the bathroom anyway.” Owen said as she got out of bed and made her way to the door. 

As Owen opened the door, Michelle said these words to her.

“Owen, listen to me.”

Owen turned to face her mother at the mere mention of her name.

“I want you to go straight to bed after you come back from using the bathroom, okay?”

Owen shrugged her shoulders casually.

“Okay, fine, but don’t think for a second we are done having this conversation though, Mom.” Owen said boldly as she walked out of the room leaving her mother in shock.

Michelle took the call.

“We need to talk.”

Owen pretended to go down the hallway to the bathroom, but once she was out of her mother’s sight Owen quickly took out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

The phone rang on the other line as Owen patiently waited for someone to pick up the call. She walked around her room trying calm her nerves considering the big discovery she just made. She didn’t know what to think. She was confused and shocked that her mother would have an affair with her friend’s father, since she knew was married with kids. 

Finally someone picked up the other line.

“Hello?” a female voice asked.

“Hey, Penny.” Owen said, recognizing her voice.

“Hey Owen!” Penny answered back happily.

“What’s up girl? How are you? I’m so sorry we haven’t seen each other lately...” Penny rambled on. “How are things?”

“I’m good, how are you?” Owen asked.

“Good just keeping busy with school and all.”

Owen was dying to tell Penny about what she had just discovered.

“Yeah me too.” Owen said nervously for she had no idea how Penny was going to react to the news she was about to tell her. Owen hoped this confession wouldn’t ruin her friendship with Penny. Owen didn’t want Penny to blame her mother for what happened. 

Penny sensed the nervousness in her friend’s voice and wondered what was wrong.

“Owen, what’s wrong? Why do you sound so nervous and scared?” Penny asked.

“Penny, I need to tell you something...and I just hope this news won’t ruin our friendship.” Owen said with fear in her voice.

“What you talking about? What could possibly ruin our friendship, girl?” Penny asked, feeling a bit nervous now too.

“It’s about your dad and my mom. Penny...I think they’re having an affair.” Owen whispered.

Penny said nothing, and there was nothing but silence on the other line.


	9. Not A Love Song (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Penny finish their phone conversation. Penny finds some pictures in the attic while looking for dress-up clothes. She confronts Taylor about what Owen said. Kate and Zac have a difficult conversation about Taylor and Michelle. Zac confronts Taylor about the affair.

-  
You were my first ever  
I wish we'd never met  
You drink to feel better  
I'm drinking to forget  
-  


Continued from previous chapter….

“It’s about your dad and my mom. Penny...I think they’re having an affair.” Owen whispered.

Penny said nothing, and there was nothing but silence on the other line. 

“Penny, are you still there?” Owen asked nervously since all she heard was silence. 

“Yeah, I’m still here. Owen, I know you have a great sense of humour, but you really shouldn’t make jokes like that.” Penny answered back with a bit of anger in her voice.

“It’s no joke, Penny.” 

Penny scoffed with displeasure.

“Why are you telling me this?” Penny asked.

“Because it’s the truth.” Owen answered back simply.

“Look Owen, I really don’t know where you got this ridiculous notion that my dad is having an affair with your mom. Where did you get that idea?” Penny asked in a demanding tone of voice.

Owen was quiet for a moment as she thought about her mother’s sudden change in attitude. Her mother seem happier than she had in years. It all led back to the moment her mother and Penny’s dad saw each other at the Hop Jam back in May. 

“Hello, Owen!” Penny yelled.

Penny’s voice took Owen out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?” Owen said.

“I asked you a question and I want an answer.” Penny demanded.

“Penny, have you noticed a change in your dad’s attitude?” Owen asked point blank. 

“What does that have to do with the fact you think that he and your mom are having an affair?” 

“Just answer the question.” Owen said getting slightly impatient with Penny.

Penny sighed as she thought back to her dad’s behaviour and realized that there was, in fact, a change in his attitude.

“Yeah. He seems...” Penny was trying to find the right word to say…

“Happier?” Owen answered for her.

Penny was left stunned because that was the word she was about to use to describe her dad’s sudden change in attitude.

There was a brief silence on the phone, until Owen spoke up again.

“I noticed the same change in my mom too.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean our parents are having an affair though.”

“It doesn’t?” Owen stated back with boldness.

“Owen, do you not want to be my friend anymore?” Penny asked.

“What? Of course I still want to be your friend. Why would you think I wouldn’t want us to be friends anymore?” Owen answered back with confusion in her voice.

“Then why are you telling me these lies?” Penny asked with distress in her voice.

“Penny, I swear to you that I am telling you the truth. Your dad and my mom are having an affair.” 

“How can that be possible?” Penny asked dumbfounded.

“Because they have history together.” Owen stated.

“As friends, Owen. I know they met years ago when your mom opened for my dad’s band when they were teenagers, but that doesn’t mean anything.” Penny told her friend.

“Penny, our parents weren’t just friends. They were lovers. Penny, your dad and my mom got together when they were teenagers and they fell in love with one another.” Owen stated.

“No, they couldn’t have. My dad met my mom around that same time too and he was with her.” Penny answered back.

“No, Penny he wasn’t he was with my mom.” 

“How do you know that for sure? Who told you my dad was with your mom?!” Penny exclaimed.

“My mom. She told me.”

“Your mom flatout told you that my dad and her were together when they were teenagers and they’re now having an affair?” Penny asked with contempt.

“No, she didn’t flatout admit it to me, but the way she talked about this mystery man whom she is seeing right now and their history together brought me to the conclusion the mystery man is your dad.” 

“Penny, think back to the day our parents saw each other back in May at the Hop Jam  
Festival. It looked like the reunion of a lost love. They looked so happy to be around one another again. I have never seen my mom that happy in years, it’s all because of your dad. He is my mom’s long lost love. She in return is his long lost love.” Owen explained in detail.

“Owen do you realize how ridiculous this all sounds?” Penny stated.

“I know it does, but it’s the truth Penny.”

“Why? Because your mom said it is. Owen your mom is lying to you.” 

“No, she isn’t Penny. If anybody is lying here it’s your dad!” Owen said defensively.

“You know? This conversation is over! So is our friendship. I can’t be friends with someone who is telling me lies about my father.” Penny yelled into the phone.

“Okay, fine but just ask yourself this Penny. Why is your dad acting so secretive lately? It’s because he is hiding something from you and the rest of your family. And that something is the affair he is having with my mother.” Owen said with such truth in her voice. 

Owen could only hope that Penny listened to her.

“Goodbye Owen!” Penny said as she hung up and threw the cellphone on her bed.

“Ugh!” Penny screamed into her pillow hoping her mother and her siblings wouldn’t hear her.

“Owen’s lying, she has to be lying. There is no way Daddy would cheat on Mom. He wouldn’t do that. He just wouldn’t.” Penny said to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

\--

A week later

Penny couldn’t get the conversation with Owen out of her head. She didn’t believe Owen. She refused to believe that her father, who she loved so much and looked up to as she did, would cheat on her mother. It seemed unbelievable to Penny. She knew that affairs led to divorces. She didn’t want her parents to divorce.

Penny was angry with Owen. She felt she had been lied to. Penny didn’t know why her friend would lie to her about something like that. Penny wondered if Owen may be jealous of her, since her parents were still together and Owen’s weren’t? She knew Owen had a sense of humor, but this wasn’t funny to Penny. To show how angry she was, she had been ignoring Owen’s calls and texts all week. She missed Owen and felt sad, but was sure that Owen had been lying about her father. 

One evening, about a week later, Penny was exploring the attic, looking for old clothes to dress up in when she discovered a small, wooden box. It had fallen off a high shelf as Penny had lifted a box full of her grandmother’s old hats from the shelf. 

Surprised, Penny stepped down from the ladder and placed the box on the floor. She bent down and carefully picked up the small box. 

She inspected it, turning it over in her hands. It was a small, wooden box with a tiny latch. It looked like a jewelry box. It looked old-fashioned and was covered in dust. Penny guessed it has been put on the shelf years ago and forgot about. 

“I wonder what’s in it,” Penny mused. She loved a mystery. She imagined the box could be filled with all sorts of delightful items. She hoped there was old fashion jewelry in it she could use for dress-up. 

The box of hats forgotten, Penny sat down cross-legged on the floor and carefully opened the small mystery box. 

Penny’s eyes widened when she saw what was in the box. 

Photographs. Of Owen’s mom and of her father. 

“No way…” Penny breathed.

Penny lifted out a small stack of photographs, held together with a ribbon. She undid the ribbon so she could get a better look at them. She leafed through them. There was no mistaking it. They were of her dad and Michelle, but much younger, when they were teenagers. One in particular caught Penny’s eye. She gazed at it. It was of Michelle. She was wearing fancy black dress and stood in a kitchen. Another looked like it had been taken on a beach. Another at an amusement park. There was one picture of her father and Michelle sharing a kiss on a pier with a gorgeous sunset as their backdrop.

Penny took a deep breath and put the photos down.

“Owen was right. They were together when they were teenagers.” she muttered, feeling bad for doubting her friend. 

She knew she had to call Owen right away and tell her about her discovery, and apologize for calling her a liar. 

Penny carefully put the photographs back in their box and returned the box to the shelf, along with the box of hats. She no longer felt like playing dress-up. 

She went back down to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

She immediately picked up her phone, and after making sure no one else was on the line, called Owen.

“Hello?” 

Michelle answered the phone, which made Penny feel funny and sort of embarrassed, but she tried to play it cool so Michelle wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Hi Michelle. It’s Penny. Is Owen there?”

“Hi Penny! Sure, hun. I’ll put her on.”

There was a moment, then Owen came on the line.

“Penny?”

“Hey.” 

“I am so glad you called! You aren’t mad at me anymore?” Owen asked, obvious hope in her voice.

Penny sighed. “No, I’m not. You were right.”

“I’m so glad to hear you say this, Penny. Are you going to ask your dad about it?” 

“I don’t know,” Penny responded. “I found pictures. Of your mom and my dad when they were teenagers.”

Penny heard Natalie calling her to dinner then.

“Look, I gotta go. But I’ll call you back soon, okay?”

“Okay” Owen replied. “I’m glad we’re friends again. Bye.”

“Me too. Bye.”

Penny put the phone back on its cradle and sighed. 

Penny didn’t know what to make of this situation, or if Owen was right about her dad and her mom having an affair, but she knew she had to talk to her dad about it, and soon.

\--

Taylor and Natalie’s house

As the days wore on, Penny tried to push it from her thoughts, but she couldn't. By Friday, Penny had decided to talk to her father about it. Talking to her father always made her feel better, and she knew this would be no different. 

Penny decided to wait until her father came home from working at their brewery to talk to him.

Penny sat at the kitchen table, working on her daily lesson with her brother River, while their mother washed dishes.

Natalie had the radio on and was softly singing along to a country song. 

“Mom?” Penny asked, looking up from her book. 

“Yes, hun?” Natalie replied, glancing over at her daughter.

“When will dad be home?”

“I’m not sure.” Natalie replied. “Why?”

Penny paused a moment before continuing.

“Well, I wanted to talk to him about something.” 

Natalie glanced over at her daughter again, sensing something was off.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

Penny shrugged, trying to look casual. “Yeah. Just something I want to talk to him about is all.”

“What is it? Do you want to talk about it with me?”

Natalie dropped her dish towel on the counter and walked over to the other side of the kitchen island Penny was sitting at and looked at her daughter intently.

“No, that’s ok Mom. I need Dad for this.”

Natalie smiled at her daughter.

“Okay, hun. But I’m not sure when he’ll be home,” she said again, returning to the sink to finish her dishes. “Him and your uncle Zac are in a meeting which may go late tonight.”

Penny sighed. Figured. Her dad was always working late.

Taylor did eventually come home, but it was when Penny was already in bed. She wasn’t sleeping, though. She was reading. Laying in bed, she could hear her mom and dad talking quietly in the hallway. And to her surprise, she heard a small knock on her door.

“Are you still awake, Princess?” 

She heard her father’s voice through the door.

“Yeah,” Penny replied, putting her book down and sitting up in bed. 

“Come in.”

Taylor walked in and sat down on the side of Penny’s bed.

“What’s up, sweetie? Mom said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Penny looked at her father and took a deep breath. She was really nervous. She didn’t know how her father would react to what she was about to ask. She was sure, though, that it was all a misunderstanding, that he wasn’t having a affair with Owen’s mother. She knew she’d feel better about the whole situation when her father confirmed this. 

“Yeah, uh…” Penny’s voice wavered. She looked down at her hands nervously.

Taylor looked at his daughter intently, waiting for her to speak.

“Honey, it’s okay. You can tell me. What is it?”

Penny looked up at her father, deciding to just come out and say it.

“Dad, are you having a uh, affair with Owen’s mom?”

Penny watched her father closely for his reaction. His handsome face become very pale faster than she thought was possible. He cleared his throat and laughed nervously, trying to prevent his daughter from seeing his reaction to her question. 

“Uh, what, where did you get that idea from?” Taylor asked his daughter.

Penny shrugged. She didn’t want to blame Owen and possibly get her in trouble. 

“I don’t know. Just an idea I had.”

“Penny,” Taylor said, “of course I’m not having an affair with Michelle. I don’t know where you got that idea. Have you been watching those trashy soap operas your mom watches in the afternoons? Where would you even get such a crazy idea?”

Taylor looked at his daughter, demanding an answer.

Penny shrugged again, uncomfortable. 

“I don’t know, Dad...um, someone mentioned that uh, you and Michelle went out when you were teenagers…and well, that you two were dating again.”

Taylor’s eyes widened at that in surprise.

“How did you know that?” he asked.

“I found the pictures, Dad.” Penny admitted, looking down in embarrassment. “In the attic. When I was looking for grammy’s old hats.”

“I see,” Taylor muttered, staring off into the distance. “I knew I should have hidden those better,” he muttered to himself.

Both were silent, unsure what to say.

Finally, Taylor turned towards his daughter and gently put his hand on hers.

“Honey, I’m sorry you found those. They’re private and not meant for you see. Yes, you’re right, I did date Michelle, Owen’s mom, when I was younger, before I met your mom. But that was such a long time ago, and we’re just friends now. I don’t know where you got the idea that were were having an affair, but it’s not true. I love your mom.”

Taylor swallowed in an attempt to fight off the nausea he felt as a result of lying to his daughter. He wished desperately he could tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn’t. At least not yet. 

Taylor flashed a big, fake smile for her benefit.

“Okay, honey?”

Penny felt unsure, but her Dad looked so upset she nodded and smiled too, to make him feel better. 

She gave him a small hug.

Taylor left Penny’s room with an overwhelming sense of dread in his heart, and feeling nauseous. 

He passed Natalie in the hallway on the way to the bathroom.

“Everything okay, honey? What did Penny want to talk to you about?”

Taylor smiled at her and shrugged. 

“Oh, nothing. Just a question she had. I took care of it.”

Natalie smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

“I knew you would. You’re such a good father.” 

She continued down the hall, leaving Taylor standing in the hallway, her kiss burning like fire on his guilty conscience.

Taylor went into the den and dialed Michelle’s number.

She answered right away.

“Hey, babe.” she said. 

Taylor noticed she sounded tired.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. 

Taylor wasted no time getting to the point of the call.

“Penny knows.” 

Michelle was silent.

“Michelle? Did you hear me?”

Michelle finally answered. “Owen knows too.”

“How?” Taylor said.

“She just senses it, I guess. I denied it of course.”

Taylor sighed. “Well, she must have told Penny, because she knows too. She asked me about it tonight. I denied it too of course, but I’m not sure she believes me. I’m so scared she’s going to tell Nat.”

“Oh God.” Michelle said. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Taylor admitted.

“You have to tell Natalie now, Tay. Before she hears it from Penny. I know you wanted this to wait until after tour, but it looks like you have to tell her now.”

“You’re right. I have to.” Taylor said, his stomach twisting in pain as he thought about how hard it was going to be to tell Natalie he was leaving her. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” Michelle said, sensing Taylor’s anguish. “But soon this will all be over. We’ll be okay.”

Taylor took a deep breath. 

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Michelle replied. 

Taylor heard a beep, and looked at his phone to see Zac was calling. 

“I have to go. We’ll talk soon.” 

“Okay, babe.” 

He hung up on Michelle, and accepted Zac’s call. 

\--

The same night  
Zac and Kate’s house

Kate had had a feeling for some time that there was something going on with Zac and Taylor. The tension was obvious when they were together, she’d noticed it. Her husband and her brother in law were very close, and it worried her that it seemed to not be the case lately. She had hoped Zac would mention it to her, but he hadn’t so she figured she needed to ask him herself. Zac told her everything. Or he usually did.

It was an average evening. Kate was cleaning up after dinner when Zac arrived home from a meeting at the brewery. 

“Hey love,” he said, walking into the kitchen and giving his wife a kiss. He then went over to his daughter Lucy, who sat in a highchair at the kitchen table and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

“Hey babe,” Kate replied. “There’s a plate for you in the fridge.” 

“Thank God,” Zac replied gratefully, walking over to the refrigerator and taking out the plate. He unwrapped it and put in the microwave. He then sat down at the table to wait for his food to heat up.

“How was your day?” he asked Kate.

She turned towards him and shrugged. 

“It was okay. Junia is still a bit sick, so she’s in a grumpy mood.”

Zac nodded. “Where are the kids?” 

Lucy reached out to him and he took her out of her highchair and put her on his lap. 

Kate came over and sat across from Zac at the table.

“They’re playing in Shep’s room.”

She figured now as a good a time as any to ask him about Taylor.

“The meeting went long, huh?”

Zac groaned and nodded. 

“The worst. We’re struggling with one of our distributors.”

The microwave beeped. 

He shifted Lucy from his lap to his left arm and got up to get his food.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Kate replied. 

Zac shrugged and sat back down.

“It is what it is. Business can be a real drag.” 

Kate sat across from her husband for a while as he ate, trying to decide if she should ask the question she wanted to ask, or if she should wait. 

Eventually, she decided to go ahead and ask.

“Babe?” she asked finally.

“Yeah?” Zac replied between mouthfuls of food.

“How are you and Taylor getting along lately?”

Zac looked up at her, surprised. He didn’t answer for a moment.

“Um, okay. Why?”

“Well, it just seems like you two aren’t getting along so well lately.” 

Kate’s soft brown eyes looked intently at her husband, trying to gage his reaction. She could usually read him by his expression. She knew him that well.

Zac sighed. He hated lying to Kate, but knew it wasn’t the time to tell her what was going on. He needed to talk to Taylor first. 

“We’re getting along okay, Katie. Work has just been stressful and Tay’s been gone alot…”

Kate raised her eyebrows. 

“Really? Where? Doing what?”

“Oh you know...business, beer stuff.”

Kate knew her husband was lying to her, but didn’t know why. 

Kate waited for a moment, hoping he’d say more, but he didn’t. 

Kate sighed and got up. 

“Well, I’m going to go check on the kids and go to bed. It’s been a long day. Please put your dish in the dishwasher and start it.”

She walked out of the room.

Zac sighed again. 

He was angry with Taylor, and needed to talk to him. He was tired of waiting for Taylor to explain to him what was going on with him and Michelle. He needed to talk to him now.

Zac got up and put his dish in the dishwasher and started it. He then walked out to the patio and closed the door behind him. 

He took a moment to gaze out at the horizon. He’d lived in Tulsa his whole life, but he never got sick of the sunsets. They were beautiful. Orange and pink, it reflected on the lake behind their house, making the water look like it had been dyed pink. 

Zac thought back to the night at the Hop Jam when he saw Taylor kissing Michelle. And how sick he had felt seeing that. He thought about the conversation they had had about Michelle at the studio back in August. They hadn’t talked about it since then, but Zac assumed the affair was still going on. Zac resented Taylor for putting the burden of knowing about his affair on him. Zac wanted Taylor to tell Natalie about the affair or end it. 

After a moment, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother’s familiar number. 

Taylor answered.

“Hey Zac,” he said. 

“Hey Tay.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“What’s up?”

“Tay, we need to talk.” Zac signed. “I’m sick of waiting around for you to come to me about this. You know I know.”

There was a pause on the other line and for a moment Zac thought he had been hung up on.

Taylor surprised Zac with his response.

"You’re right. I’ll come over now, ok?”

“Okay,” Zac said, hanging up the phone. “Door’s open.”

They always left their door open.

Zac remained on the porch, watching the sun go down, and waited for Taylor to arrive.

After a while, he heard the soft swish of the porch door as it opened. Zac didn’t turn around. 

Taylor leaned on the railing next to Zac.

Neither said anything. 

The sun disappeared behind the horizon. 

After a while, Zac turned towards his brother. He zipped up his hoodie. He was always surprised by how quickly it got cold after the sun went down. 

“Did Katie see you?” 

Taylor shook his head.

“Good,” Zac muttered.

“Zac..” Taylor finally said. 

Zac looked at his brother sadly.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know where to start, man. Everything is so...complicated.”

Zac chuckled sarcastically at that.

“‘Complicated’? Really? Do you know what happened tonight, Tay? I had to lie to Katie. You know I hate doing that.” 

“It’s not just you who had to lie to your wife - I had to lie to my daughter!”

Zac raised his eyebrows.

“Wait, what? Penny knows about this?”

Taylor nodded.

“How?” 

Taylor shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know. Michelle just called. I guess Owen told her…”

“Her daughter? How the hell does she know? Don’t tell me Michelle was stupid enough to tell her daughter.”

Taylor shook his head. 

“No, Michelle didn’t tell her. I think she just...put two and two together.”

Zac let the reality of what his brother had told him sink in.

“I always say that kids are smarter than adults give them credit for.”

It was all Zac could think of to say.

Taylor turned towards him, and Zac saw real fear in his brother’s eyes.

“What do I do, Zac?”

Zac sighed and despite being angry with his brother, he felt a little bit sorry for him. Taylor had gotten himself into an impossible situation, and it could only get ugly from here. Zac wouldn’t wish that on anyone. But at this point, Zac didn’t really believe his brother was going to continue the affair with Michelle and leave his wife. He still thought he could talk Taylor out of it. Zac thought Taylor was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, and he felt like it was his duty as his brother to try to talk him out of it. 

“Are you still seeing her?”

Taylor nodded.

“Yeah. Whenever we can. Last time I saw her was a couple weeks ago...when we were in Nashville.”

Zac shook his head in disgust. 

“You snuck out to see her after our show?”

Taylor nodded. He felt awful. He hated when Zac was disappointed in him. 

“Look, I’m not not proud of this, okay? But we are in love. I can’t ignore this anymore. We have to figure out a way to make this work.”

Zac was at a loss for words.

“Does Ike know?” Zac asked.

“No. No one knows...except you. Well, and now Penny and Owen, apparently. Fuck.” Taylor muttered. He ran his hands through his hair roughly and groaned. 

“I think Katie suspects something,” Zac admitted, “she asked about how you and I were getting along tonight.”

“I’m not surprised. She’s very perceptive.” Taylor said.

Taylor continued.

“It’s getting so hard...I know Michelle wants me to tell Natalie, but I want to put it off until the tour is over. But we still have a whole month of the tour left...Michelle is getting impatient. But now that Penny and Owen know, I guess I have to tell her now. I’m just so scared of what’s going to happen when I tell Nat. “

“So you’re still planning to go through with this? You’re actually going to leave Natalie for Michelle?”

Taylor looked at his brother and nodded.

“Yeah, Zac, I’m serious about this. I know it’s not going to be easy, but it’s what I have to do.”

“You got to end this, Tay. You can’t go through with this. Think about what you’re giving up.” Zac pleaded with his brother to see reason.

“I know, Zac. And I’m terrified about how Natalie will react to this...that she’ll not let me see my kids...but I love Michelle so much. I can’t imagine not being with her. I have to figure out a way to make this work.” 

Zac looked sadly at his brother.

“You’re actually serious about this, aren’t you?”

Taylor nodded. 

“Yeah. She’s my soulmate, Zac. I can’t let her go again.”

Zac signed. He was so angry with his brother, but also felt bad for him at the same time.

“Then you have to tell Natalie now. She deserves that. She doesn’t deserve you cheating on her behind her back. If you don’t tell her, I will. And I’m going to tell Katie about what’s going on. I can’t carry the burden of being the only one to know about this, Tay. I need to talk to her about this.”

Taylor sighed, but knew he couldn’t talk Zac out of this. 

“Okay.” 

Zac shook his head and looked away. 

“I’m really disappointed in you, Tay. I love you, because you’re my brother, but I can’t look at you right now.”

Taylor hung his head in shame. Zac’s words hurt.

“You can let yourself out.”

Zac turned and walked into his house, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics: Not A Love Song by Michelle Branch  
> Thanks to Tonya our editor


	10. Not A Long Song (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac tells Kate about Taylor and Michelle, and Kate calls Taylor to tell him what she thinks about the affair.

-  
I'm not bitter  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not even heartbroken  
Cause I knew when we started  
That it would have to end  
-  


The next day

Zac knew telling Kate about what was happening with Taylor would be a huge weight off his shoulders, and he appreciated his brother allowing him to do so. 

He knew he’d been harsh with Taylor the night before, but he was incredibly disappointed in his brother. Zac didn’t understand why Taylor was making this decision to divorce his wife, or why he’d had an affair in the first place. 

Taylor was about to make a decision that would not only devastate Natalie and their kids, but destroy the entire family, whom all loved Natalie dearly. Zac thought it was incredibly selfish. And Natalie was such an incredible woman; a great wife, wonderful mother, and an all-around nice person. Taylor was lucky to have her.

Zac had always looked up to his brother; as a musician, father, and as a friend. Zac considered Taylor to be his best friend. Zac felt like the ground was falling out from under him. Zac couldn’t believe Taylor had cheated on Natalie. Zac believed in the sanctity of marriage, that it was a commitment you made for life. He had always said he’d support anything Taylor did, and he had, but he couldn’t support this. It had nothing to do with how Zac felt about Michelle. He loved Michelle as a friend. A part of him was angry with her too for allowing Taylor to make the biggest mistake of his life, but Zac blamed Taylor more. Zac hated the feeling of losing respect for his brother. It made him sick to his stomach. 

A huge part of Zac wanted to tell Natalie what was going on. At least then when Taylor told her she wouldn’t be blind-sided. He knew she wouldn’t see this coming. Zac and Natalie were close and he knew if she had suspected anything, she would have told him.

Zac spent the day distracted at the office, eager to get home and tell Kate. Zac wanted to get her advice regarding the situation. 

The sun was setting as Zac pulled his truck up to his house.

When he entered the house, he saw Kate and their daughter Junia sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Zac hung his coat in the coat closet and dropped his keys on the coffee table, and plopped down beside his wife.

He gave her a kiss.

“Hey babe,” she smiled at him, pausing the TV. 

“How was your day?”

Zac sighed. He stared at the paused TV screen. 

“It was okay. There’s a lot to do. I wish we had a little more time before we have to get back on the road again.”

The guys were on a break from tour, but were scheduled back on the road in only a few days.

“Me too. I always wish I had more time with you.” Kate said sincerely.

Zac smiled at his wife.

“I love you so much, you know that right? I would never hurt you. Or leave you. Or be unfaithful to you.” Zac said, turning to her.

Kate’s smile faded, sensing something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?”

Zac sighed. 

“I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” 

Kate looked worried. Zac glanced over at Junia, not wanting to discuss this in front of her.

“Junia? Sweetie?”

Junia looked up.

“Yeah?”

“Can you go play in your room for a little while?”

Surprisingly, without complaint, Junia nodded and got up, seemingly having forgotten about the film she’d been watching. 

“OK.”

Zac waited until she disappeared down the hallway before continuing. 

“Now you’re scaring me.” Kate said, frowning. “Spill the beans. Now.” 

“It’s Taylor.” 

“What about him?” 

Zac shifted uncomfortably on the couch. It felt wrong talking about Taylor’s private life.

“He’s uh...having an affair, Katie.”

Kate just stared at her husband, uncomprehending what he had just told her.

“What?”

Zac sighed. 

“Yeah. He is.”

Kate took a deep breath.

“Oh my God. What...how...did he tell you this? How do you know? With who?”

Zac shared his wife’s shock. He still couldn’t believe it himself.

“He did. And he’s having an affair with...Michelle.” 

Kate just stared at her husband.

“Uh...what? Michelle who?”

“Michelle...uh, Branch.”

“What?” 

Kate’s pretty face registered complete shock, then anger.

Zac nodded glumly.

“Yeah.” 

“Oh my God.” Kate repeated. “That bitch.”

Zac took a deep breath, hating to hear Kate talk badly about Michelle, because she was his friend after all, but understanding his wife’s anger. 

Zac continued. 

“And there’s more. It gets worse.”

“How could it get any worse?” Kate asked, genuinely surprised. 

“He’s planning to leave Natalie for her.”

“What? Are you kidding?”

Kate’s eyes went wide. 

“He can’t do that.”

“He’s going to. At least that’s what he says. And he seems serious about it.” 

Both were quiet for a minute, lost in thought about the repercussions of Taylor having an affair and leaving Natalie. Zac took his wife’s hand in his, wanting to touch her and be as near to her as possible for support. 

“Natalie is going to be devastated.” 

Kate said it so quietly, Zac almost didn’t hear her.

“I know,” he replied softly back, his eyes locking with Kate’s. 

“She’s going to be completely blindsided.”

Zac nodded in agreement. 

“We can’t let him do this.” Kate said.

Again, Zac nodded in agreement.

“Agreed, but I’m not sure we can do anything. He seems pretty sure that he wants to do this.” 

Kate shook her head.

“I’m going to try to talk him out of it.”

She got up, energized in her resolve. 

“I’m going to call him now.”

Zac was dubious she could do that, but secretly he hoped she could. 

He smiled at her sadly. 

“Good luck.” 

\--

By mid-day the next day, Taylor still hasn't responded to Kate’s call. Kate assumed he suspected something, and was purposely ignoring her call. This made sense, as she knew he had given Zac permission to tell her, and Zac told her everything. Taylor surely knew this. 

Kate progressed through her day distractedly. She couldn’t help thinking about the situation. She felt incredibly sorry for Natalie. She imagined what it would feel like if she found out Zac was cheating on her. The pain would be unimaginable.

Eventually, Kate couldn’t stand waiting anymore and texted Taylor. 

_We need to talk. Call me._

An hour passed, and still no response. 

That evening, she was cleaning up after dinner when her phone lit up. She looked at it and was surprised to see it was Taylor. She answered immediately. 

“Taylor?”

“Yep.” 

Taylor sounded tired and maybe a little scared, but Kate didn’t feel sorry for him at all.

“Hold on a sec,” 

Kate went outside on the deck for privacy.

She wasn’t going to spare Taylor’s feelings at all. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt about his affair and plans to leave his wife.

After having a quick look around to make sure there wasn’t anyone else on the deck, Kate asked what she’d been wanting to ask Taylor since Zac had told her about the affair last night. 

“What the fuck are you thinking, Taylor?” 

Taylor felt like he’d been slapped through the phone. Kate never swore. 

“Hello to you too,” he muttered.

“If you were here, I’d slap you. You selfish prick. You’re having an affair? With Michelle? What the fuck are you thinking?”

Taylor sighed. He should have known Kate would be angry, but he hadn’t imagined this much. Maybe he's convinced himself what he was planning to do wasn’t that bad. 

“Kate, let me explain…” Taylor pleaded.

“Explain?! Are you kidding? Explain what?” 

Kate was livid, and Taylor heard a venom in her voice he hadn’t heard in many years. 

“I love Michelle. We’re in love.”

Kate laughed bitterly.

“Are you kidding me? You’re in “love”?! You’re actually leaving Nat for her?” 

“Yeah,” Taylor replied. “I am.”

Kate was speechless. She knew this was what Zac had told her, but she had refused to believe Taylor would be so stupid, selfish, and reckless.

“I don’t believe you. You are such a selfish prick! Does marriage mean nothing to you?”

Taylor took a deep breath and tried to not get angry, because he knew if he did this conversation would only get more heated and worse, plus he’d start yelling and Kate was doing enough yelling for the both of them.

“I do believe in marriage, Kate. You know I do. I was married to Nat for 15 fucking years! But I’m not in love with her anymore. I deserve to be with someone I love! Michelle and I are going to get married.”

At the mention of that, Kate almost gasped. Hearing that Taylor was having an affair had been a big shock, but Kate never thought Taylor would be also planning to marry Michelle as well.

“You’re what? You’re seriously going to divorce Nat and marry Michelle? Are you nuts?”

Taylor didn’t say anything for a moment, knowing whatever he said would only make her angrier.

“Hello? Are you there?” Kate demanded. 

“I’m here.” 

“Well?’

“I am not nuts, Kate. I am in love with her. She is in love with me. I am leaving Nat and marrying Michelle. You need to respect that.”

“No fucking way will I respect that, or you, ever again.” Kate spat. “What about Natalie? Or the kids? Have you even put any thought into what this will do to your family? Or are you only concerned about your own selfish desire to fuck Michelle? And by the way, I don’t think much of her either if she’s willing to allow you to break up your family for her.”

Taylor was silent. He swallowed the desire to defend Michelle, but knew this wasn’t the time. He knew he deserved whatever verbal abuse Kate threw at him and that she needed to vent. 

Kate continued her angry tirade.

“You’ve always been obsessed with her, Taylor! I should have known. How did this even happen? How could you do this? Do you have no self-control?” she mused, reflecting on the whole situation.

Taylor continued to listen to Kate, telling himself she was angry now, but eventually she’d accept it.

Kate felt like she was going through the stages of grief with this conversation. She had been angry. She’d already experienced denial when Zac had told her, but now her anger was fading to depression. She couldn’t let Taylor do this. She decided to switch to another tactic. Guilt-tripping may work.

“You can’t do this Taylor. Think about this. Natalie is going to be devastated. What if she takes the kids away from you?”

Taylor’s heart jumped at that.

“She wouldn’t do that,” he said quickly.

“How do you know that?” Kate responded. 

She had a point. 

“You have no idea how Natalie is going to respond to this. What do you think is going to happen? That she’s just going to be okay with you leaving her and the kids to marry your past girlfriend? Are you delusional?”

Taylor was silent, sufficiently spooked. He needed to get out of this conversation. A vision of his life without his kids in it flashed into his head and it scared him to the core. He tried to ignore it.

“Kate, I’m sorry you’re upset, and you have every right to be. But this is happening regardless of if you’re happy with it or not.”

“Taylor, you can’t run from this. We need to talk about this.”

Taylor sighed. He knew he couldn’t escape this. No matter how hard this was, he had to play along. 

“Kate…” Taylor said helplessly. “I don’t know what else to say.”

Kate remembered a conversations she’d had with Natalie a while back and now was a good as a time as ever to bring it up. 

“Look, Taylor...I’m hesitant to tell you this because it was a private conversation….but Natalie told me something the other day that you may want to know about.”

“What?” Taylor asked, interest piqued. 

“She told me that she was worried she’d lose you and that there was something “missing” in your marriage. It broke my heart. I don’t think she suspects you’re cheating, but she feels something is off.”

“Why would she think she’d lose me?” Taylor asked, genuinely curious that his wife was having these thoughts.

Kate scoffed. “Well, you are…”

“I mean, if I hadn’t met Michelle again, there’s no way I’d have ever left her.”

Kate didn’t know what to say to that.

“She also said she was terrified to lose you and that you and the kids were everything to her. Taylor, the conversation broke my heart. She told me she thought she wasn’t enough for you, and eventually you’d leave for her for another woman. I assured her that would never happen...but now it is happening...and it’s just really awful that you’re going to do this to her, Taylor.” 

Kate’s voice broke imagining her friend and sister-in-law’s pain.

“Please don’t do this.” Kate said softly, all pretense to anger gone. “I’m asking you as your sister-in-law and as your friend. Don’t do this.” 

Taylor was quiet for a moment. What Kate said had caused him to have doubts, he admitted. He needed to get off the phone and think. 

“I’m going to get off the phone now. Believe it or not, this is also really hard for me and I really don’t need your insults. You can be angry but all I ask is that you don’t tell anyone before I tell Natalie.”

“When are you going to tell her?” Kate asked.

“Soon.”

Kate took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. 

“You’d better, soon, or I will.”

“I will, Kate. I promise. When we get back from this next tour stop.”


	11. Not A Love Song (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor manages to sneak away to visit Michelle in Nashville. Zac confronts Taylor. Michelle and Taylor fight and come to a conclusion about their relationship.

October 6, 2017

The conversation Taylor had with Kate had shaken him, and he spent the next week living in constant fear that Natalie would find out before he had a chance to tell her. But the week went by without incident and when he and his brothers left for the last US leg of the Middle of Everywhere tour he was relieved because it bought him some time to figure out what to do. 

On the plane, Taylor was lost in thought. 

The tour seemed to go on forever. Or at least it felt like that for Taylor. He felt like he was going through the motions. He had too much on his mind to enjoy the tour. He wanted it to be over. 

Taylor had a lot of problems. He felt like his world was falling apart and the walls were closing in.

Firstly, there was Michelle. The last time Taylor had seen her had been after their show in Nashville, last month. They’d had a lovely, but short time together, but Taylor knew his time was running out. Michelle wanted him to tell Natalie about the affair, and soon.

But Taylor was putting it off, he admitted, because he was having doubts. The conversation he had with Kate had caused him to have serious doubts. He didn’t doubt his love for Michelle. What he doubted was if this was a good idea to begin with to leave his wife. Maybe Kate had been right. Maybe he was just being selfish. What if Natalie didn’t let him see his kids? 

Taylor liked to think he knew Natalie well enough to know how she’d respond to any situation. He’d imagined in his head numerous times how it would go down - he’d tell her he was in love with Michelle and leaving her, Natalie would be devastated, but in time she’d understand and accept it, and him and her would co-parent their kids. Taylor had seen other couples do this with success. They could do it too. But what if that’s not how it went down? What if Kate was right, and instead of being understanding, Natalie would be spiteful? What if she used the kids as leverage to get revenge on him? Taylor had heard of that happening to other dads and it terrified him. 

Secondly, there was the issue of Penny and Owen knowing about the affair. Taylor believed that he’d convinced Penny she was wrong, and he didn’t think she’d go to Natalie about it, but he was still paranoid. He had no idea what Owen might do. 

Thirdly, there was Kate and Zac, who both knew about the affair and had threatened to tell Natalie if he didn’t. He knew he’d bought some time, but he knew his time eventually would run out. 

Taylor knew he should tell Natalie now, before she found out from someone else, but he couldn’t get himself to do it. Instead, and perhaps this would be his downfall, he went off to tour and put it off yet again, hoping everyone would keep their mouth shut.

And lastly, there was his father. Taylor desperately wanted to confront him about the conversation he’d had with Michelle so many years ago. 

Their first show went well, and afterwards Taylor skipped talking to fans to go back to his hotel room to call Michelle. 

She answered after one ring.

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” he responded, sighing. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. You’re back on the road, right? Where are you now?” 

“Detroit.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Taylor replied. “Look, I need to see you. Can you come visit me this weekend?”

“Where?” Michelle asked.

Taylor thought hard and tried to think of where they’d be next weekend. 

“Minneapolis. Please?”

Michelle sighed. She paused for a moment. 

“Yeah, I can probably do that. That’s Owen’s weekend with her father.” 

“Thank God” Taylor sighed.

“Tay, we’re really playing with fire here, meeting up after your shows. What if someone sees us?” Michelle asked, referring to the overzealous fans that followed the guys around and took pictures which ended up on blogs.

“They won’t. We’ll be careful.” 

“Okay,” Michelle sighed. “Look, I have company over, but I’ll book the flight and text you later tonight, okay?”

“Okay babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Michelle hung up the phone. Sighing, she rejoined her company in her living room, her heart heavy and distracted by her thoughts. Patrick sat on the chair opposite and Jessica on the couch. They had been having drinks and talking about her music. 

Michelle’s bandmate and friend Jessica saw the look on Michelle’s face as she sat back down on the couch.

“Is everything ok,” she asked, worried.

Michelle smiled at her. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just a call I had to take.”

Jessica studied her friend, and sensed something was up, but decided to let it go. She’d known Michelle a long time and knew when something was wrong. But, she trusted that Michelle would share with her what was bothering her when the time was right. 

After a while, Michelle and Patrick went outside to smoke a cigarette, leaving Jessica by herself. 

Jessica saw Michelle’s phone had been left on the coffee table. She reached over to get her drink, and saw Michelle’s phone light up. 

Jessica couldn’t resist looking at who the text was from, even though she knew she shouldn't. She glanced at it, and saw a text that read,

I love you babe. I can’t wait to see you this weekend. Thank you for being patient. Soon we will be able to be together the way we want. Xo

It was from Taylor Hanson.

With wide eyes, Jessica quickly looked away from the phone, and sat back on the couch, taking a big gulp of her rum and Coke.

“Oh my God…” She muttered.

\--

 

October 10  
Minneapolis

 

Michelle listened to Taylor's heartbeat.

"You make me feel like a teenager again." Taylor said after a moment, stroking Michelle's hair.

"Is that a good thing?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Taylor replied. "You make me feel young again, like anything is possible. I haven't felt that in a long time."

 

Taylor awoke with a jolt. He looked around, momentarily confused as to where he was. Zac and Isaac were next to him, asleep. It was night. The cabin’s lights were dimmed. He was on a plane.

A friendly flight attendant was smiling down at him. 

“Are you ok, hun? You were talking in your sleep. You seemed upset. Bad dream?” 

Soft, friendly eyes regarded him with concern. 

He then realized where he was: on a plane, headed to Minneapolis on a red-eye flight. 

He looked up at her, embarrassed. 

“I’m fine, thanks. Just fell asleep.” 

“Okay dear,” she said, patting his shoulder as she walked away. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

Taylor sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, the dream still fresh in his mind. He had been dreaming about Michelle, and the first night they’d spent together at her place in Nashville. 

Taylor was looking forward to the show tonight, but more looking forward to seeing Michelle. They had made plans to meet at a hotel near the venue after the show. Taylor knew he’d have to make an excuse, and knew Zac would know, but a part of Taylor didn’t care. He just wanted to see Michelle. 

The show went well and afterwards the band went back to the green room to cool down and discuss how the show had gone over a couple beers. 

Taylor felt his phone buzz. He looked and saw it was a text from Michelle. She had arrived at her hotel and was waiting for him.

Taylor looked up, and smiled, trying to sound casual. He stood up and stretched.

“Guys, I’m beat. I think I’m going to head back to the hotel and call it a night. “ he announced to his brothers and their band.

Isaac looked up, surprised. 

“Really Tay? What about the fans outside?” 

Taylor shrugged apologetically. 

“I’m exhausted, Ike. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Isaac smiled sadly at his brother. 

“I’m sure you’re right.”

Hugs were given all around and Taylor headed out of the green room, headed towards the back entrance, hoping if he left that way he could avoid any fans and quickly make it to Michelle’s hotel, that was two blocks away from the venue. 

On his way out, he ran into Zac, presumably coming from the bus and headed towards the green room. He carried a six pack of beer in his right hand.

“Where are you going?” Zac asked, narrowing his eyes. He saw Taylor’s jacket and bag on his arm. “You’re not leaving, are you? There’s tons of fans out there. We got to go out there. At least for a bit.” 

Taylor stopped and sighed. No use in lying anymore. Zac could see right through him. 

“Michelle’s in town.” He said quietly. “I’m going to spend the night with her.” 

Zac’s eyes widened as he shake his head in disapproval .

“You’re a piece of work, you know that? When the fuck are you going to man up and tell Natalie? Or are you planning to sneak around behind her back for the rest of the tour?”

Taylor was silent. Then it dawned on Zac.

“Oh my God, you are, aren’t you? You’re not going to tell her until after the tour.” 

Taylor nodded. 

“It just makes sense. There’s too much going on.”

“Then what, Tay? You tell her, then we leave for Epcot, then straight to the Christmas tour?”

“I guess so…” Taylor said meekly.

Zac shook his head, clearly disgusted. 

“And you really think Katie is going to let you wait that long before she tells Nat herself?” 

Taylor was silent. 

Zac looked away, too upset to continue the conversation.

“Have fun with Michelle,” he muttered sarcastically, rudely brushing past Taylor. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Taylor turned and watched his brother stalk down the hall. He leaned against the wall and sighed, closing his eyes briefly and taking a shaky breath. He hated Zac and him fighting. Taylor thought about what a mess of things he’d already made, and how much worse it was going to get.

He managed to make it to Michelle’s hotel without any fans seeing him, which he was grateful for. He quickly went up to her room and knocked.

She opened the door.

“Come on in”, she said quietly.

Taylor walked in and hung his coat up in the closet and dropped his bag on the floor. He immediately turned to Michelle, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

“Hi love, he mumbled, taking refuge in her touch. “I missed you so much, I had to see you.” 

Michelle kissed him back then pulled away, leading him to the bed.

“Me too” she admitted, sitting down on the bed and pulling him down next to her. 

She studied him carefully. He looked tired and stressed.

He smiled at her, trying to not show it.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her hand coming up to brush hair out of his eyes. His hair was getting long. She assumed with his crazy schedule he hadn’t had time to get it cut. It made him look younger.

Taylor sighed, and looked into Michelle’s eyes. 

“No. I’m terrified, baby. Zac knows. Kate knows. He’s threatening to tell Natalie. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Baby, you have to tell her now. Before she hears from him. I know you wanted to wait until after the tour...but imagine how bad it will be if she hears it from anyone other than you.” 

Taylor nodded thoughtfully. 

“You’re right. I almost told her the other day, but I chickened out.” 

“Are you having doubts...about us?” Michelle asked.

“What?! No!” Taylor said quickly. “I love you.” 

Michelle smiled. She never got sick of hearing that.

Taylor paused before continuing. 

“But I am having doubts about if I’m doing the right thing. Like, can I do this? Can I break Natalie’s heart like this, break up my family? Everyone will hate me. What if she doesn’t let me see my kids?” 

Taylor immediately felt better, having admitted his deepest fear.

Michelle’s heart sank at hearing Taylor say these words. 

Taylor hung his head, ashamed that he didn’t have the courage to do what had to be done, to keep the promise he’d made to Michelle.

But instead of feeling bad for him, Michelle felt irritated. Michelle sat up. She walked over to the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t say anything. She wanted to make sure she really wanted to say what she was about to say, think before she spoke. Taylor waited for her response with bated breath. 

Eventually Michelle spoke. Her pretty soft eyes regarded him warily through the glass of the mirror.

“Taylor, do you even want to do this? No one is forcing you to do this. You can walk away.” 

Taylor looked up in alarm. 

“What?! No! I am not walking away from this! I love you, like I said. But I just...just don’t know if...if I can do this, Michelle. Please understand how hard this is for me.”

He stood up and reached out for Michelle, but she stepped back. Taylor sighed and sat back down. She sat on the dresser, facing him on the bed.

Michelle continued. “Taylor, you promised me you’d tell her. But I’m starting to think you won’t. If that is the case, then tell me now.”

“I’m going to tell her. Just after tour. Like I said.”

“But you just said you didn’t think you could do it. Which is it?” Michelle demanded.

Taylor groaned and ran his hands roughly through his hair. He took a shaky breath and felt on the verge of tears. He could tell Michelle was upset. This was not how he had envisioned his conversation going. 

Taylor was silent, at a loss for words. She was right. He had contradicted himself. 

She stared at him angrily, waiting for a response. 

She continued.

“If you can’t do this, I will make you. Tell her now. Prove to me you love me and get this done once and for all. You have to tell her. She’s going to find out from someone else. The tour goes for another month. You can’t wait that long.”

Michelle quickly strode over to Taylor’s bag. Taylor watched her, curious, but didn't stop her. She rummaged around in it until she found his cell phone. 

“Here,” she said, handing it to him. 

“Call Natalie. Tell her you are having an affair.” 

Taylor stared at his phone, frozen with fear. 

Michelle stared at him, daring him to make the call. 

After a while, Taylor put the phone down.

“I can’t, he said quietly. 

Michelle shook her head sadly, trying to not show him her anger and disappointment.

“I knew it. You can’t do it.” 

“I guess not.” Taylor admitted, quietly, looking at the ground. 

Michelle laughed bitterly, and the sound was like a knife in Taylor’s heart. 

“I want you to leave.” Michelle said. 

Taylor looked up at Michelle, alarmed.

“What?” 

“I want you to leave” Michelle repeated. 

Taylor stared up at her, shocked.

After a moment, Michelle continued. 

“And I don’t want you to call or contact me until you have made up your mind, it’s me or her.”

“That’s not fair!” Taylor protested. “You agreed that I could tell her after the tour.,

“That was before Zac and Kate found out! And before you admitted you were having doubts!” Michelle shouted. 

Taylor swallowed hard, fighting back tears. 

“You’re a coward,” Michelle said. “I would do anything for you, I don’t have doubts. Now prove to me you can do what you need to do.”

Michelle walked over to the front door of her room and opened it, motioning to him.

“Now get out.” 

Taylor stared at Michelle in disbelief. She was serious. 

He slowly got up and gathered his things and walked slowly to the door. As he passed her, he reached out to her once more, but she stepped back, holding the door open for him and glaring at him.

He sighed and left. 

Michelle slammed the door behind him.

\--

 

It had been almost a month since Taylor and Michelle last spoke. Michelle hated the way she and Taylor had left things, but she wasn't about to back down on the choice she’d asked him to make. She said something she hadn't meant to say, but Taylor’s hesitation in telling his wife the truth of their affair was incredibly irritating to Michelle. 

She just didn’t understand why Taylor couldn’t tell Natalie the truth. His reluctance to do so made Michelle think he didn't love her as he claimed he did. Was he really having second thoughts about leaving Natalie for her? Did he really have regrets about their affair? Or worse, did he not love her anymore? Michelle hope he didn’t, because she didn’t have any regrets.

Despite the fact that Michelle knew it was wrong of her to get involved with a married man, Michelle felt no shame. Why should she? The man who she had made love with wasn’t some random stranger. It was the love of her life. Her soulmate. But if he didn't believe that too, it made her look like a fool, and Michelle did not like to look like a fool.

It wasn’t like Michelle was stealing Taylor from Natalie, she told herself, since Natalie never truly had Taylor’s heart to begin with. His heart had always been with her, or so he said. Just like her heart had always been with him.

Besides, if ancient history was going to be brought up again, Natalie technically stole Taylor from Michelle. Maybe she didn’t mean to intentionally, but nevertheless she still stole Taylor from her along with the life Michelle had planned to have with Taylor.

If things had not gone down the way they did 15 years ago Michelle believed she and Taylor would have been happily married and possibly might have children of their own. 

But there was no point in dwelling in the past. What’s done was done. Michelle only hoped that now she and Taylor could have another chance to be together, and that nothing would rob them of this second chance.

For years Michelle tried to move on with her life. She got married to Teddy and they had Owen, but their marriage ended up being an epic failure. After her divorce Michelle tried to find love again with Patrick, but that relationship didn’t last too long either. Michelle knew why. It was because she was still in love with Taylor. She couldn't help it, so she had decided to stop fighting it.

Her love for him made it difficult for Michelle to move on. Lord knows that she had tried to, but her efforts were invalid. 

Ever since she and Taylor started seeing each other again, Michelle came to the realization that she is tired of doing the “right thing”. She and Taylor deserved to be happy and nobody was going get in the way of their happiness this time around. The only way she would walk away would be if Taylor didn’t want to fight for her and their future - and so far he hadn’t given her any indication he was giving up on her...until now. She had been the one with hesitations. Now, in a cruel twist of fate, it was him having the doubts. She knew he was scared and she understood, but only to a point. If he wasn’t willing to keep his promise to her, she’d have to walk away. The thought alone almost broke her heart.

Surprisingly, Taylor had respected her wishes to not contact her until he made a decision. She hadn’t heard from him for two weeks. But this morning he had called her and told her he had made a decision, and was coming over to talk to her.

Michelle assumed Taylor had told Natalie, and was coming over to give her the good news that he was getting a divorce.

It was just past 7:30 and the sun was just beginning to set in Nashville. It was a rainy and chilly October night and Michelle was busying herself putting the finishing touches to some cupcakes she had baked for a fundraising event at Owen’s school the next morning.

Speaking of her daughter, Michelle was so grateful that Owen was at a sleepover that night, considering the fact Taylor was due to arrive at her place soon and she didn’t want her daughter to see him.

It was bad enough that Owen suspected that something was going on with her and Taylor, and that Owen kept asking her questions about Taylor. 

Michelle was dodging answering every single one of her daughter’s questions regarding her ex.

Owen was one smart cookie, but sometimes Michelle thought her daughter was too smart for her own good.

Michelle was putting the last bit of icing to the last cupcake when she heard a knock on her door.

Michelle put down the filter bottle that contained the icing and made her way to the front foyer.

She opened the door and smiled as soon she saw Taylor standing there.

“Hey.” Michelle said as she flashed a warm smile.

“Hey” Taylor said as he smiled back at her. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Michelle couldn’t contain her excitement any longer and wrapped her arms around Taylor and gave him a kiss.

Taylor kissed her back and than he embraced her tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much, babe.” Taylor told her as he breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her shampoo which smelled like jasmine. 

“I missed you too.” Michelle told him as she let go of him.

“This last two weeks has been torture.” She admitted.

“For me, too.” He revealed.

Michelle looked at her hands and then looked back up at Taylor biting her bottom lip nervously. She wanted to apologize but didn't know where to start.

Taylor watched her intently.

“Taylor, I’m really sorry for yelling you the way I did during our conversation last month. I didn’t mean to say those things. It’s just this whole situation is so frustrating. It wasn’t fair of me to demand you call her. You’re right. I should have been more patient. Ever since we have started having this affair things have really gotten complicated.” Michelle told him.

“Yeah, I agree.” Taylor replied.

“I just want this to be over with.” Michelle said.

“Me too. That’s the reason why I came to see you.” Taylor said.

 

Michelle’s eyes lit up a bit. 

“Have you come to a decision?” Michelle asked.

“Yes. I have.” Taylor whispered back to her while looking at her straight in the eyes.

Michelle gulped nervously, because she knew that the discussion that they would have tonight would change everything in their relationship for better or for worse.

Michelle and Taylor made their way into Michelle’s living room.

“Is Owen here?” Taylor asked.

“No, she’s at a sleepover. I didn’t want her to see you here, since that would confirm her suspicions about our affair.” Michelle told Taylor as she sat down the couch.

“Right.” Taylor said in response as he took a seat next to her.

“So, what have you decided to do, Tay?” Michelle asked cutting to the chase. She just wanted this whole situation to be over with despite whatever the conclusion was.

Taylor took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Michelle’s hands and interlaced her fingers with his. He looked at her, a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

“I love you. So much.” Taylor told her truthfully.

Michelle smiled at him.

“I love you too, Tay. You know that.”

“I meant every word I told you in that cabin in Vermont. You placed a love in my heart that is so real, beautiful and immeasurable. I could never love another woman the way I love you. I never will.” Taylor told her honesty.

Michelle felt her heart begin to sink, because his words sounded more like a goodbye, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She leaned in and gave him a gentle and sweet kiss that lingered for a few seconds as Taylor tried to savour this moment of intimacy. 

Because he knew it may be the last he ever had with Michelle.

“Everything about us has been like a dream Michelle, it has always has been.”

“Yeah, it has been. A dream that we can now make into a reality.” Michelle replied. She tried to sound certain but her voice faltered. Something in Taylor's eyes told her what he'd come to tell her wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Taylor gazed at her sadly and then continued.

“Except we can’t, at least not the way we want to.” 

Michelle’s heart dropped and she looked at Taylor in shock and in that moment it dawned on her the reason he came to see her. He had made his decision it was to end things with her and return to his life with his wife and children. 

“Taylor...” Michelle said with tears welling up in her eyes and her voice slightly breaking. “No. Please, no.”

“I came to a realization today during my last flight.” Taylor told her as he was still holding her hands.

“About what?” Michelle answered him in heartbreaking tone of voice.

“Before I boarded my flight, I saw a two children saying goodbye to their father. As they were saying their goodbyes, I noticed a sadness in their eyes as they told their father they wish things would work out between him and their mother. Before he had a chance to say anything, the mother told the children to go with their grandmother, because she had something she needed to discuss with their father.”

Taylor continued his story and Michelle listened sadly.

“The man asked her how could she be so cruel in keeping their children away from him, he has every right to them like she has. The wife told the man in return that he lost that right, the minute he decided to cheat on her and leave her and the children for his mistress.” 

“It was in that moment, I realized that will be Natalie... and I if I were to divorce her, she could very possibly take my kids away from me.” Taylor told Michelle, the fear evident in his face.

Michelle pulled herself away from Taylor, and stood up, wiping away tears she couldn't stop from falling. She looked at him sadly, the hurt evident in her eyes. She took a shaky breath.

“So you’re leaving me for her again?” Michelle asked him simply.

“No.” Taylor told her.

Michelle continued to stare at him, confused. She wasn’t following.

“Then why are you saying that we can’t have the future we have always dreamt about having?” 

“Because we can’t be together in that way. I can’t leave Natalie. If she were to ever find out that I have been cheating on her she could turn my kids against me…....I can’t risk that happening, babe. I just can’t. But I’m not giving you up, though. I still want to be with you.” Taylor said to her hoping Michelle would understand where he was coming from.

Michelle just looked at Taylor and shook her head in disbelief.

“So, you basically want me to be your mistress? Behind your wife’s back? Forever? Seriously, Tay?”

Taylor looked at the ground, ashamed for what he was asking. But it was worth a shot he figured.

Michelle continued. 

“What? Someone who you can just screw around with whenever you feel like it, huh? Then go home to her? Do you really think so low of me?” Michelle told him with a hint of anger in her voice.

“No! That’s not the reason why. I can’t let go of you, Michelle. I love you so much and I want to be with you more than anything.” Taylor told her. “But I also love my kids.” 

Michelle scoffed in disbelief because she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You just want to have your cake and eat it too.” Michelle said to him.

“That’s not it, and you know it, Michelle.”

“I should have known this was going to happen. I knew I should have never gotten involved with you again, but against my better judgment I believed in you.” Michelle told him as she walked over to the fireplace and had her back to him. “You are such a coward.” She muttered.

Taylor got up and walked up to Michelle and placed his hands on her shoulders, ignoring how much her words hurt him.

“Michelle, I wish we could be together in the way we always wanted to be, but my children are everything to me. I can’t lose them, I just can’t.”

Michelle continued to have her back to him, saying nothing. 

“Michelle, please look at me……” Taylor begged her.

Michelle turned to face Taylor and looked at him. 

“Michelle, I’m so sorry, the last thing in the world I ever wanted to do was to hurt you again.” Taylor told her with honesty and heartbreak as he grabbed her face and gently caressed her face.

Tears were rolling down Taylor's face as well.

Michelle looked into Taylor’s eyes and saw the fear, and in some weird way, perhaps because she too was a parent, she understand where he was coming from.

“I know.” Michelle sighed, as she grabbed hold of one his hands.

“Which is why I have to be the one to put a end to all of this.”

“What?” 

“Taylor, I think it’s in everybody’s best interest if I walk away from you.” Michelle told him as she dropped his hand and walked away, putting a little bit of distance between them.

Taylor looked at Michelle and knew why she was doing this, to make things easier for him since he couldn't make a choice.

“Michelle, please don’t do this, we can work something out. Please don’t leave me.” Taylor told her.

“How? You said yourself you can’t leave your wife because you’re afraid she will take your children away from you. I know how much you love your children, as you should. They matter to you. Just like Owen matters to me. Their needs should be put first before our own. That’s why I have to do this for you and for me. I have to walk away.” Michelle said.

Taylor walked over to Michelle with determination.

“That morning in your hotel room in St. Louis, after we spend the night together, I asked you if you wanted to be with me, you said “yes” despite all your fears and reservations.” Taylor reminded her.

“What the hell did I know?” Michelle said, laughing bitterly. 

“Come on, there has got to be a way to work this out. We belong together. How am I supposed to live a life without you? Without these sweet lips to kiss?” Taylor asked her tearfully as he touched her lips with one of his fingers.

“Or without these arms to hold me? And your heart Michelle, your wonderful and amazing heart that has so much love to give.” Taylor told her in a heartbreaking tone of voice.

Michelle just stood there, too upset to talk, tears rolling down her face. It broke her heart to see the man she loved in tears.

“I'm sorry, Tay. I have to.” 

Taylor dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Michelle’s waist and cried against her waist.

“Tay, please don’t make this any harder than it already is.” Michelle said as she continued to cry as well.

After a few moments, Taylor got up and stood before her.

He knew he couldn't change her mind and had to accept her wishes.

Taylor began to walk away, but before he reached the door he turned to face Michelle. 

“I know this won’t change anything, but I just want you to know this, you have my heart Michelle. You always have. No one will ever take your place. You will always be my one real true love, my soulmate. I’ll love you forever.” Taylor admitted.

Michelle walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Ditto.” Michelle replied.

Taylor and Michelle stared at each other for a few moments more, both with tears in their eyes. 

Taylor sighed and walked towards the door and opened it.

“See ya.” He said softly to Michelle as he closed the door and walked out her life again.

Michelle carefully closed the door and sank down to the floor, she put her head in her hands as she softly cried.


	12. Not A Long Song (Part 3.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I realized I forgot to post this small section from the last chapter! Enjoy this little tidbit then next chapter "Save Me" coming soon! x0 -Becky and Natali

Later that night as both Michelle and Taylor fell asleep in their beds they both dreamed the same memory from their past.

(Flashback to their first date)

_"Oh, I remember you telling me the story on how you and your manager Bob met."_

_"How did we meet exactly?" Michelle asks in a teasing tone..._

_She is now putting him to the ultimate test._

_A family friend called you to telling you that "someone from the music industry" was in Sedona and she was showing him some property as a distraction to keep him occupied until you made your way to him"_

_Michelle was now fixated completely on Taylor, for she was curious to see if he could truly recall the rest of her "discovery" tale._

_"The only problem was, your parents weren't home and you were only 15 and didn't have a license. Plus you were babysitting your little sister at the time too, but you knew that this was your only chance to get someone from within industry to notice you. So you and your sister stole your next door neighbor's golf cart and you drove you and your sister down to where Bob was. You gave him your demo tape and he fell in love with it. He agreed to be your manager right there on the spot."_

_"Then you recorded your self-made debut album "Broken Bracelet". You named the record that because a friend of yours gave you a bracelet for 'good luck'. That friend told you not to freak out if the bracelet broke, because if it broke that meant that your dreams would come true and you would find success," Taylor finished telling Michelle while locking eyes with her intensely._

_"I can't believe you remember that." Michelle said softly, her eyes filled with pure amazement._

_"I remember more than you think." Taylor whispered huskily._

_Their eyes once again met and the sexual tension between them rose. Taylor leaned towards Michelle, their heads slightly tilted, and their lips met as they shared a kiss. Taylor wrapped his arms around Michelle and she had her hands in Taylor's hair. The kiss started off very slow and sensual, but then it quickly heated up and turned into a passionate frenzy. Before things got too hot and heavy though, Michelle gently pulled away. Both teenagers gasped heavily from the effects of the kiss they just shared._

_Taylor grabbed one of Michelle's hands and clasped it in his._

_"Hey" he whispered softly._

_Michelle looked at Taylor and got lost in his beautiful blue eyes that penetrated through the barriers that Michelle subconsciously often put up to shield her from any hurt._

_"You know, this would be the three time we have kissed, not that I'm keeping count though," Taylor said jokingly._

_"Here, I thought you were," Michelle said back to him in teasing voice._

_"In all seriousness though, this is the three time we have kissed, and I don't know about you, but that kiss meant something to me." Michelle stated apprehensively, because she was afraid that Taylor didn't reciprocate those same feelings._

_"I feel the same way too." Taylor said to her with such certainty._

_"Really?" Michelle asked with hope in both her eyes and voice._

_"Yeah. I haven't forgotten about you Michelle, or the times we shared on that tour bus over a year ago. From the moment I met you, I instantly felt something towards you. I know this may sound corny, but you are unlike any other girl I have ever met before."_

_Michelle didn't say anything, for she was completely focused on what Taylor was going to say next._

_"Like I told you a year ago, before we went our separate ways, you're special. So special that there hasn't been a day that has gone by in this last year that you weren't on my mind. Every time that I got to talk to you on the phone was satisfying for me because I got to hear your voice instead of trying to remember how it sounded."_

_"Yes, though I have dated since we last saw each other, and I tried to give it my best to Natalie and our relationship, I couldn't, because she wasn't you. You're the one I want."_

_Michelle was in awe, because she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"Look, I don't know how to explain this."_

_(He motioned his hand to the space between him and her)_

_"Attraction," Michelle whispered while cutting him off._

_"Yeah." He whispered back while gazing into her eyes._

_"I don't know about you, but I'm excited to see where this goes. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words."_

_They smiled at each other, until Michelle lost her smile and lowered her head down in sadness. Taylor gently grabbed a hold of her chin and lifted it up to have her eyes meet his._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"What if doesn't work between us?" Michelle said anxiously._

_Taylor was confused a bit by what she meant by that. After noticing the look of confusion upon Taylor's face, Michelle realized she wasn't clear with her words, so she went into further detail..._

_"What I mean by that is, how we are going to be able to have a relationship, if we live miles away from each other? Yes, you and your brothers are in L.A. for the time being, but Tulsa is your home and it always will be. Plus let's not forget that we have our own careers that will eventually lead us to our separate tours. I want to be with you so badly, but I don't know if we can be given the circumstances."_

_"Well, then we'll make it work somehow." Taylor said optimistically._

_Michelle still had her doubts. Sensing that, Taylor boldly asked Michelle this question..._

_"Michelle," Taylor said while he placed one of his hands upon Michelle's face, gently caressing her cheek._

_"Do you want to be with me?" he softly asked her._

_Michelle looked into Taylor's eyes and felt the connection between them. That alone was enough to have her take a leap of faith._

_"Yes, I do. More than anything." she whispered to him._

_The two young teenagers shared a warm genuine smile with one another and shared another kiss, more tender and tame than their previous one._

(Flashback ends)

The next afternoon - 3CG Records studio...

Taylor made his way into the studio using the back entrance to avoid seeing anyone. He went to his office and set down his bags and was shocked when he saw Zac.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zac asked him.

"Zac, what are you doing in my office?" Taylor asked his brother in a demanding tone of voice.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you to see why you weren't answering my text messages. Where did you disappear to Taylor?" Zac asked his brother already knowing what his answer will be.

"To Nashville. I went to go see Michelle." Taylor told his brother, seeing as there was no point in keeping the truth from Zac.

Zac shook his head in disbelief.

"But not for the reasons you're thinking." Taylor assured Zac.

Zac scoffed in disgust. "Yeah, right." Zac answered back sarcastically.

"I'm serious Zac!" Taylor said harshly.

Zac then looked at his brother and noticed for the first time the sad look on his brother's face.

"Tay, what happened?" Zac asked.

"It's over. Michelle ended things with me. So you and Kate can be happy now, because it seems like I'll be staying married to Natalie."

Zac was left speechless, he never thought in a million years that Michelle would be the one to end things.

"Tay, I'm so sorry."

Taylor raised his eyebrows at his brother's reaction, because he didn't believe Zac was actually sorry at all.

"No, you're not, you and Kate got what you both wanted." Taylor said to his brother harshly as he walked out of his office, wanting to be alone for the time being.

Zac didn't follow Taylor out because he knew his brother was both pissed and devastated about losing Michelle again. He knew it was best to leave Taylor alone for the time being.

Zac felt bad for his brother, but was happy Michelle had done what he believed to be the right thing.

Now things could go back to normal. Taylor could forget about this nonsense of leaving Natalie and go back to his normal life. He and Zac can go back to being close again. Or at least Zac hoped they could.


	13. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas tour is over, and both Michelle and Taylor are miserable without each other. Taylor reflects on the end of the tour and on Michelle. Taylor comes to the realization that he can’t live a life without Michelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOREVER to Tonya for helping us with this story and to HansonStage for providing important information.  
> Enjoy this long chapter and please tell us what you think in the comments! xoxoxo Becky and Natali  
> Lyrics from "Save Me" by Hanson

  
-  
Then I hear my spirit calling Wondering if she's longing for me And then I know that I can't live without her  
-  


(Flashback to December 2001)

Taylor and Michelle were hanging out at her apartment. Taylor was winding down after a extremely frustrating and exhausting day at the studio.

“So I’m guessing things didn’t go well at the studio today, huh?” Michelle asks while massaging Taylor’s shoulders.

Taylor sighed. 

“No, not really” he answered back.

“I’m sorry, Tay.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” he sighed in frustration.“I just wish the label would just get on board with our new music, you know?”

“Just have faith in what you’re doing, eventually they will come around. And, if they don’t, then they’re officially the world’s biggest idiots for not recognizing the level of talent you and your brothers possess.” Michelle said with so much optimism in her voice.

Taylor smiled slightly at that comment.

He turned his head slightly and faced Michelle.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?” Michelle said while still massaging his tense shoulders.

“For being my listening ear and hearing me complain about all the bullshit problems we’re having with our label right now. I know it’s not exactly the kind of night you want to have.”

Michelle stopped massaging Taylor for a moment and said her next words to him with all sincerity.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. When I decided to be with you, I wanted to be with you completely. That means through the good and the bad times, because that’s how much you matter to me.” Her eyes and voice filled with such love.

Taylor was completely touched by her words. He leaned in to give her a kiss to express his gratitude.

The kiss was very sensual, but tame. Taylor and Michelle embraced each other, and for a few minutes they were silent as the two of them basked in the intimacy of their happiness.

They pulled away from each other finally.

“Feeling better?” Michelle asked Taylor. 

“Yeah, much better. Thank you again.” he said to her while leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

“So, are you hungry?” Michelle asked Taylor.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” 

Michelle walked into her small kitchen. “Well, I was thinking we could order some Chinese, so let me just find the phone number and restaurant’s menu, and I’ll order away. I’m assuming you’ll have the usual?” Michelle rambled on and on as she actively searched through her kitchen drawers for the menu.

“Yeah, but before you do that can we sit down for minute?” He asked while grabbing one of Michelle’s hands and leading her back to the couch.

“Sure….” she said, confused.

 

Taylor plopped down on the couch and Michelle sat on his lap. She casually played around with his hair and she gently stroked it, and locked eyes with him.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I want to ask you...if you had any plans for Christmas?" Taylor asked.

"No, not really. My family doesn't celebrate Christmas, we're not Christian, so it's not like I'll be doing anything special. My parents are actually going to Hawaii for the holidays and my sister is going to Phoenix to visit an old friend of hers. So, I'll probably be home alone with nothing to do really." Michelle stated.

"Come to Tulsa for the holiday break." Taylor suggested.

"What?" Michelle asked, her voice filled with surprise.

"You heard me, come to Tulsa and spend the holidays with me and my family." Taylor repeated.

"Are you serious?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"What about your parents? Are they cool with that?"

"Yeah, they are," Taylor lied.

Taylor knew he would find a way to break the news to his parents and convince them to let Michelle spend the holidays with them.

Regardless of what his parents said, Taylor had already made up his mind that he would spend the holidays with Michelle no matter what, even if he had to stay here in L.A. with her.

"Look, you said it yourself that your family isn't even going to be home during the holidays and I don't want you to be lonely for Christmas. Regardless of what you say, I'm going to spend the holidays with you." he boldly revealed.

Taylor nuzzled his nose with Michelle's and then placed his forehead against hers.  
"Whether it's in your hometown or in my hometown." he added.

Michelle was touched by Taylor's thoughtfulness.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll see you in Tulsa on December 24th," Michelle said, smiling.

Taylor beamed with such happiness and excitement, because he was spending his favorite holiday with the girl he had strong feelings for.

They kissed again. When Michelle hopped off his lap and exclaimed.

“Chinese time!”

(Flashback ends)

(November 26th, 2017 - Nighttime)

Taylor awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily. He looked around, momentarily confused as to where he was. Zac and Isaac were next to him, asleep. It was night. The cabin’s lights were dimmed. He was on a plane on a flight to NYC. 

Hanson had just wrapped up their first two shows in Toronto for the Finally it’s Christmas Christmas tour and were on their way to NYC to play two more shows.

This year has been a pretty eventful year for Taylor, both professionally and personally. Hanson was celebrating their 25th anniversary. They just wrapped up their anniversary tour last month and are now doing a mini Christmas tour through the end the year. Professionally, Taylor and his brothers were on top of the world, but personally, Taylor felt empty.

Ever since Michelle had ended their affair Taylor felt so lost. He knew Michelle did the right thing, since the affair was causing so many problems between them and their families...especially between him and Zac, but that didn’t stop Taylor from missing Michelle more than he had thought possible.

Taylor thought about her all the time, and his heart ached so much for her. He longed to hold her again in his arms. The pain of losing her again was unbearable. Taylor genuinely didn’t believe he was strong enough to surpass the heartbreak this time around.

Taylor looked out the window and stared out to the night clouds and thought of Michelle. He wondered if she missed him as much he missed her. 

Taylor began to feel drowsy again. He welcomed sleep, hoping that he would dream of Michelle again. Dream of being with her again, since his dreams are the only way he can be with her since reality once again had separated them in a cruel way.

 

(New York City early morning)

After an hour and half flight from Toronto, Hanson finally landed in NYC and were on their way to their hotel room to get a few hours of sleep before they had to do some press before they their first show.

As soon they checked into the hotel, the guys each made their way to their own rooms. Taylor wanted nothing more than to sleep since he felt so exhausted both physically and mentally.

As Taylor opened the door to his room and was about to walk in, Zac’s voice stopped him.

“Hey Tay! Can we talked for a minute?” Zac asked.

Taylor turned to look at his younger brother.

“What?” Taylor answered back, annoyed.

Since Michelle had ended their affair, Taylor barely spoken to Zac unless he had to for work. 

“Look, I know it’s been a difficult time for you since Michelle ended the affair...but can you at least try to look and feel optimistic?” Zac asked.

Taylor stared at his brother incredulously.

“Geez Zac, it’s very hard for me to feel cheerful about anything when my whole world just got turned upside down.” Taylor answered back coldly.

“You sound like you’re mourning a death, and that you have nothing to live for. You’re wrong. You have your family. Do your wife and kids even matter to you?” Zac asked boldly, knowing he just crossed a line.

That made Taylor angry.

“You know damn well that my wife and children matter to me, but so does Michelle! You just don’t get it, man. You have no idea what’s like to lose the love of your life, because you have never lost Kate.”

Taylor walked into his room. Zac followed him in and shut the door behind him. 

Taylor turned to Zac and continued.

“Michelle was and is the love of my life. She knows me better than anybody else. She and I connected in a way that I can’t even begin to describe. I love her so much, Zac. Every time I think about her and our past my heart aches. The pain is so unbearable, sometimes I feel like I’m drowning in misery and heartbreak. The only person who can save me from this pain doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

Zac sighed and looked at his brother sadly. 

“Tay, you’ve got to let her go. If you don’t, this heartbreak will destroy you and your family. I know you don’t want to hurt Natalie and your kids. Please for their sake let go of Michelle and all the memories you have of her. You have a second chance now to make it work with Natalie.” Zac tried to reason with his brother, hoping Taylor would listen to him.

With that, Zac walked out of the room leaving Taylor alone with his thoughts.

 

(December 7th - Los Angeles - Early Morning)

It was a fairly cool morning in L.A. Hanson had played their last North American show for the Christmas tour last night, and were flying out to the U.K. that afternoon to play their very last show of the tour. 

Taylor couldn’t sleep, so he’d gone out for a walk. It was just past 6:30 in the morning as Taylor strolled down the Venice Boardwalk. Isaac and Zac were back at the hotel sound asleep. Taylor couldn’t sleep. He’d tossed and turned all night as he had for the last couple of weeks. Michelle had been on his mind again. She wouldn’t let him be. Taylor tried to let her go as Zac suggested to him, but it was almost like she, along the memories of their past, wouldn’t let him be.

A weird twist of fate had led Taylor out here to the boardwalk. Michelle and his memories of her were strong here. When they were teenagers, and they had been living here in L.A., he and Michelle and spent many of their days and nights here.

Taylor walked some more miles on the beach until he came across a small little cave that wasn’t that far from the shoreline.

He walked into the cave and looked around it and sighed as he took a seat on a rock nearby that looked out to the horizon as the ocean waves gently came into the shoreline.

He gazed out at the horizon and he thought about Michelle…

 

(Flashback to January 2002)

Taylor laid a blanket out on the sand. He looked up and saw Michelle walk towards him in just her bra and underwear dripping wet from the swim she had taken with him a few moments ago. He grabbed another blanket he had and walked up to Michelle wrapping her in the blanket to preventing her from getting cold.

“What about you?” Michelle asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Taylor told her while looking deeply into her eyes as he brought them into the cave and slowly laid her and himself down on the blanket he’d placed down moments ago. Michelle had her arms wrapped around him and she extended the blanket she had wrapped around her to have it cover Taylor’s body as well. They looked into each other’s eyes until Michelle felt Taylor shake.

“You’re freezing.” Michelle told him, worried.

“Not for long.” Taylor whispered to her as he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

Not long after that their wet undergarments were being taken off and the young teenagers were making love to one another feeling as if the rest of the world didn’t exist and it was just them two.

After a while, Taylor and Michelle just laid there holding each other basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and lost in their thoughts. They looked at each other and smiled.

Taylor leaned in and gave Michelle a very sweet and chaste kiss. Their lips lingered for a while and Michelle sighed happily.

“Promise me that it will always be like this?” Michelle whispered as she placed her forehead next to Taylor with her eyes closed.

“What, that we’ll go swimming in our underwear and make love afterwards in a cave on the beach?” Taylor asked with a bit of humour in his voice. “I can’t promise that.”

“No, that you’ll never get tired of being with me.” Michelle told him seriously.

“I love you Michelle. I always will. My heart is yours forever.” Taylor told her honestly as he nuzzled his nose with hers.

“I love you.” Michelle replied in return and she leaned in to kiss him again.

After their kiss Taylor wrapped his arms around Michelle and hugged her as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

(Flashback ends)

Taylor sighed sadly.

“I’m so sorry we never got our happy ending, Michelle.” Taylor said to himself as he walked out of the cave and walked back up to the boardwalk towards his car and drove back to the hotel feeling so empty.

 

(December 8th Nashville - Mid Morning)

Michelle was currently doing her monthly bills. It had been a pretty hectic morning so far. Michelle had taken Owen to school earlier than usual since her daughter had band practice before her classes started. 

Owen loved being in the school band. In a couple of days the school band was going to be playing their annual Christmas recital show.

It thrilled Michelle that her daughter had inherited her musical roots. Owen could play a variety of different instruments and she could sing well. 

One of her and Owen’s favourite things to do around Christmas time was singing Christmas carols while they baked cookies.

Her daughter meant everything to her and if Michelle was being honest she was glad Owen was keeping her busy lately. It gave Michelle the distraction that she needed to not think about Taylor.

Ever since she ended their affair Michelle felt so empty. Whenever she was by herself Taylor invaded her thoughts. She had been thinking about him a lot lately.

She often wondered if he was doing okay? Did he miss her just as much she missed him? Or has he forgotten all about her already? 

These thoughts would have driven Michelle crazy, but Owen was her salvation. Her daughter gave her the strength to keep on going. If Michelle didn’t have her daughter she would feel like she had nothing to live for. That’s how much Taylor and her love for him meant to her. Her love for Taylor brought her so much happiness, but at the same time brought her so much heartbreak, too.

Michelle was taken out her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

Michelle stopped doing her monthly bills and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see who was standing there.

“Hey girl. I thought you would like some company.”Jessica told Michelle, smiling.

“Hey Jess!” Michelle hugged her friend.

Jessica hugged Michelle back.

Michelle let Jessica in and closed the door behind her.

The two women walked into Michelle’s living room and sat down.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Michelle asked Jessica.

“Some coffee would be nice.” Jessica replied back.

Michelle went into her kitchen and got a tray out and placed two coffee mugs on the tray. She then poured some coffee in both mugs and proceeded to walk into the living room with the tray, placing it onto the coffee table.

“Here we go, some nice fresh coffee.” Michelle told Jessica as she handed her a mug.

“Thank you.” Jessica said as she took the mug.

“So what brings you to Nashville, Jess?” Michelle asked, curiously.

“Well, I was on my way to Florida to see my aunt, so I figured I’d stop in Nashville to pay an old friend a visit.” Jessica told Michelle with a smile on her face.

“Well, you’re always welcome here.” 

“Thanks. So how are you doing? How’s that girl of yours doing?” Jessica asked, settling into her seat and taking a sip of her coffee.

“We’re doing okay. She had band practice today so I had to take her to school earlier than usual.” Michelle told her friend.

“That must have been hard for you considering the fact you hate getting up so early.” Jessica said slightly laughing.

“Yeah, it’s one of the joys of being a mom.” Michelle said sarcastically.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jessica answered back.

“It’s wild to think that we’re both moms now. It’s seems like it was just yesterday we were two young girls that were making a record and toured different areas of the country.” Jessica lamented on, shaking her head. “Time flies, huh?”

“Yeah, it seems like it was a lifetime ago. I can’t believe it’s been ten years since we put our record out and it’s been 16 years since my debut album came out.” Michelle said in a bittersweet voice.

“Yeah, it’s been 14 years since Hotel Paper came out, can you believe it? That album touched so many people because, unlike your first album, that album was filled with heartbreak. You could hear it in your voice as you sang all those songs, Michelle. It was a great record. It’s just sad that the inspiration for it came from the heartbreak that you endured courtesy of a certain guy.” Jessica said looking sadly at Michelle waiting to see what her reaction will be.

“Yeah, well, it’s ancient history now.” Michelle said trying to shrug Taylor out her thoughts.

“Is it?” Jessica asked bodly.

Michelle looked at Jessica strangely. She put her coffee cup down on the table carefully, wondering where this was going.

“Yeah, it is. Why would you ask me that?” Michelle asked.

Jessica decided to tell Michelle the truth.

“Michelle, I know.” Jessica sighed.

“Know what, Jess?”

“I know about you and...Taylor. I know that you guys are having an affair.” Jessica admitted to her friend.

“What? Where would you get an idea like that?” Michelle said, laughing nervously.

“Michelle, please don’t lie to me. I know the truth. I know you and Taylor are having an affair. I saw a text message he sent to you back in October.” 

“What were you doing snooping through my messages, Jessica?” Michelle raised her voice feeling a little bit betrayed.

“I wasn’t snooping through your messages, Michelle. You and Patrick went out for a cigarette and you left your phone on the coffee table and a message appeared on your screen in plain sight for anybody to read it.” 

Michelle sighed and realized that there was no point in denying her affair with Taylor to Jessica anymore, since her friend now knew the truth.

“You were never supposed to know. Nobody was ever supposed to know.” Michelle told her friend quietly.

“Michelle why did you get involved with him again? He hurt you once before. Do you not remember the heartache you felt after he left you for his wife?” 

“You don’t need to remind me, Jess. I remember. I remember every emotion I felt during that time.”

“Okay, so why would you expose yourself to that kind of hurt again?” Jessica asked curiously.

“Because I’m in love with him, Jess. Taylor has always been the love of my life. Our connection goes deep, beyond anything you can imagine. The way he looked at me. He really sees me. The real me and not my public persona. He broke through the barriers that I put up to guard myself and my heart. I have never loved a man the way I love him.”

Jessica listened to her friend sadly. She had no idea this was how Michelle felt.

“We weren’t just two teenagers in a sappy romance. We were two teenagers that were really in love with one another and whose love only grew deeper as time went by. It was wrong of us to be in an affair, but it felt so right to be together. I felt so loved, so safe and so happy when I was with him. We were going to finally have our happy ending until fate decided to be cruel to us again.” Michelle said, fighting back tears.

“Honey, I’m so sorry, but you and Taylor have experienced nothing but heartache from your relationship. You need to let him go or else you’re never going to be truly happy. Sometimes even though two people are in love, it still can’t work. You know this. ” Jessica told her friend hoping she would listen to reason.

“I know. But that’s, just the thing Jess, I don’t think I can ever let go of Taylor.” Michelle admitted sadly.

 

(December 11th - Manchester, U.K. - night)

Taylor walked into a bar that was just down the street from the hotel where he and his brothers were staying. Hanson performed their last Christmas show there last night. They were enjoying their last night here in the U.K. before they flew back home in the morning.  
His brothers were out and about buying last minute Christmas gifts for their kids. Taylor had already done all his shopping earlier in the day to avoid the mall crowd.

Taylor needed a night out by himself where he could drown in his sorrows without his brothers, especially Zac, constantly watching his every move.

Taylor walked up to the bar and asked for a beer.

The bartender gave Taylor his beer and Taylor settled in the barstool and began to drink it hoping it would numb the heartache he felt.

Soon Taylor was on his third beer.

“Bartender, another one please.” Taylor demanded.

The bartender just shook his head in amusement.

“Lad, you might want to cool it on the drinks, you already had three beers and you only been there for 15 minutes,” the bartender pointed out to Taylor.

“Look man, the last thing I need is for someone to police my drinking intake.” Taylor told the bartender.

“Whatever you say lad, but if keep going like this, you’ll ending nursing a huge hangover in the morning,” he pointed out the obvious as he handed Taylor his beer.

“I’ll take my chances.” Taylor said as he took another huge gulp of his beer hoping the effects of the alcohol he has in his system will start kicking in.

“So what brings to the U.K., lad?” the bartender asked, leaning against the counter and looking at Taylor with friendly, concerned eyes.

“My brothers and I just played our last show for our Christmas tour. We’re a band from the U.S.” Taylor explained.

“Wow, look at that. You decided to play a show here in Manchester?” the bartender asked.

“Yeah, we already played two shows in London back in June for our anniversary tour. So we decided on this mini tour we would play in different city.” Taylor told the bartender.

“Anniversary tour? How old is your band?” 

“We just turned 25 years old this past May.” Taylor said proudly.

“25 years old? But you’re like a kid.”

“Well my brothers and I were really young when we started the band. My older brother was eleven, I was nine, and my younger brother was only six years old when we formed the band.” Taylor explained.

“Wow, you three must really love creating music for you to be that young to start a band. Most people don’t start a band until they’re in their late teen years.” The bartender commented.

“Well, my brothers and I weren’t exactly ‘normal’ kids.”

“I see.” 

Taylor noticed a picture of a young looking couple that was sitting near the top of the liquor cabinet behind the bar.

“Who’s that couple in that picture over there?” Taylor gestured to the photo.

The bartender quickly turned towards the direction the picture.

“That’s myself and my lovely wife, Naomi.” The bartender said as he grabbed the photo and smiled at it. The handed it to Taylor, who inspected it closely.

“This photo was taken on the countryside of France where we went to celebrate our first wedding anniversary.” 

“How long have you and your wife been together?” Taylor asked, handing the photo back.

“We were married for 35 years.”

“Wow,” Taylor whistled, “that’s incredible.”

The bartender continued. “She and I met when we were teenagers and dated and we fell in love with each other. We had the most perfect summer romance, but certain circumstances such as WWII and her family kept us separated for years.” The bartender told Taylor.

Taylor was curious to see where this story was going. 

“How long were you two separated for?” Taylor asked.

“For about 10 years. She went off to school and I went off to serve my country in the war. After the war ended I found work in a steel mill factory.” 

Taylor nodded and listened, interested in where the story was going.

“Then one night I was walking the streets of London and came across a small cafe where my beloved Naomi was having a cup of tea.” 

Taylor raised his eyebrows.

“I thought this was too good to be true, so I approached her and we chatted up a storm. During our talk, we both discovered we were still very much in love with one another. That time hadn’t changed anything, so I began to date her again and a year later she and I were wed.” The bartender recalled with such a joy in his eyes.

“Wow, it sounds like you and your wife got your happily ever after.” Taylor said.

“Yes. We did.” The bartender told Taylor in a sad tone of voice.

Taylor noticed the sudden change in the bartender’s eyes.

“Why do you look so sad then?” Taylor asked.

“My wife died five years ago.” The bartender said.

Taylor was shocked.

“I’m so sorry, that was so insensitive of me to ask that.” Taylor apologized.

“It’s okay lad, you didn’t know.” 

“But still I shouldn’t have asked, it just brought back a lot painful reminders for you.” 

“Lad, there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about my beloved Naomi. She is the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I’m ready to fall asleep. I suppose I’ll always feel like that until the day I die, but as painful my wife’s passing is, I don’t regret my life with her.”

He continued.

“I feel so blessed to have been loved by her and that I was given the second chance life gave me to be with her again. It was fate. True our life was anything but perfect, but that’s what made our relationship so special. People talk about how they need to go on some wild adventure to find a purpose in their lives, but I didn’t have to do that, because my adventure was my marriage to my beloved Naomi. She was my purpose. My everything. Everyday of being with her was enough for me.” The bartender said with a smile on his face as he remembered his late wife and the life they had shared together.

It was in that moment that Taylor had a realization of the purpose of his own life and where he wanted it to lead now.

He put down his empty bottle on the bar, thoughts swirling in his head. 

After a moment the bartender spoke up.

“Anyway, here’s another beer for you, lad.” The bartender said as he set down another beer bottle in front of Taylor. “Then I’m cutting you off,” he joked, likely trying to lighten the mood.

Taylor took one look at the bottle and realized he no longer needed it to numb his pain, for he know knew what he had to do.

“Thanks, but I think I’m going to call it a night now.” Taylor said as he stood up. He put some money on the counter. 

“Take care, son,” he called out as Taylor walked out of the bar feeling renewed.

 

(December 12th, 2017 - 3CG Records, Tulsa, OK - 7:00 a.m.)

Hanson had flown home extremely early, their flight had landed at 5:00 a.m. While Isaac and Zac were probably at their homes resting, Taylor decided to come into the office to get some stuff done. Taylor has always been a morning person. No one was there, considering the fact it was still very early, but that’s just how Taylor liked it. He rarely got the chance to have the entire office to himself considering it was always a madhouse in here, so he was milking it for what it was worth.

Taylor was in the middle of signing some paperwork that he needed his assistant to mail out this afternoon. While he was arranging the paperwork in a neat fashion for his assistant to mail out he accidently dropped his wallet on the floor. 

When Taylor went to retrieve it, two photos came into view. A picture of himself, Natalie and their children and another of Michelle and him that was taken during the Anthem released party. 

Taylor looked at the photos, because they reminded him of the realization he had last night while he was in the U.K. 

Taylor was so engrossed in the photos that he didn’t see his father standing in the doorway of his office. 

“Tay,” Walker said.

Taylor was taken out his thoughts by his father’s voice.

“Dad, you scared me there.” Taylor said sheepishly while hastily putting his wallet in his back pocket.

“Sorry son, I didn’t mean to. I’m just surprised to see you in here this early. You normally don’t come in until after the kids have been dropped off.” Walker noted as he walked into Taylor’s office.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just so wired up right now after the long flight home that I wanted to get some stuff done here first before I headed home.” 

“So how was the tour?” Walker asked.

“It was good. We had sold out shows in Toronto and Chicago. It was nice way to wrap up the year considering the fact it has been so hectic.” Taylor said.

“Well you and your brothers had a lot to juggle with this year, but you guys are now home for the holidays so you can take the time to rest and enjoy your families.” Walker noted.

“Yeah. I guess.” Taylor said.

“Well, I better start working on the bookkeeping. Do you know where the monthly expense sheets are?” Walker asked Taylor.

“No, I don’t.” Taylor answered back.

“Well that’s okay, I’ll find them.” Walker said as he walked out of Taylor’s office.

There was something Taylor wanted to talk to his father about and now seemed as good a time as any to do it.

“Dad, wait!” Taylor said as he got up from his chair and ran out into the the hallway where Walker was standing.

Walker turned to face him and noticed the distressed look on his son’s face.

“What’s wrong son?” 

“Dad, I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?” 

Walker arched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Okaaaay...what is it?” Walker asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Michelle was pregnant with my baby back when we were teenagers?” Taylor asked.

Upon hearing this Taylor noticed that his father’s demeanor changed drastically.

Walker was quiet for a moment before responding.

“What? Where would you get an idea like that?” 

“Dad, don’t lie to me. I know the truth. Michelle told me everything that happened.”

Walker’s face hardened a little at the mention of Michelle’s name.

“Really? What ‘happened’ in Michelle’s words?” Walker asked sarcastically.

“She told me that she found out she was pregnant and she came to tell me the truth about it...in the summer of that year while we were in L.A. finishing up Underneath.”

Taylor continued and Walker listened warily.

“That you saw her there and you grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a empty room. It’s there that she told you she was expecting a baby, my baby and that you tried to convince her to not tell me about. When she refused, you threatened to have her thrown out. Why did you do that?” Taylor asked.

“You’re seriously going to believe some jaded ex girlfriend of yours over your own father?”

“Yeah, I do Dad, because I remember how you treated Michelle during the entire time she and I were dating. You hated the fact I dated and fell in love with a girl like her. Someone who you and Mom couldn’t control.”

Walker shook his head in disbelief.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, Taylor. It’s true I never approved of your relationship with her, but do you really think I’m capable of keeping you away from your own unborn child?” Walker asked, hoping Taylor would buy his lie.

Taylor couldn’t believe he was hearing. His own father was lying to him about his part in keeping Michelle and her pregnancy a secret from him.

Taylor sighed. “Yeah, I do. You know why? Because you knew that if I ever found out that Michelle was carrying my baby that I would have divorced Natalie in a heartbeat and would go back to Michelle.”

“You knew that the only thing tied me to Natalie at that time was the baby she was expecting. That’s why you pushed me to marry her so quickly, because you didn’t want a grandchild born out of wedlock, but that was just bull.”

“Excuse me?” Walker asked feeling offended by his son’s outburst.

“You just didn’t want me to be with Michelle! You did everything in your power to separate us, not caring about the fact I was and have been in a loveless marriage. Just as long as I did ‘the right thing’. Or the fact that I lost both the girl I loved and the child we’re expecting.” Taylor lamented on as he looked his father in the eyes.

“What?” Walker asked, confused.

“That’s right dad, Michelle had a miscarriage. She was involved in a car accident that caused her to lose the baby.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Walker said sincerely.

“Yeah, you know the saddest part of the story is Dad? That Michelle had to grieve that loss all by herself, since I couldn’t grieve with her. You took that right from me when you decided to not tell me the truth about her pregnancy.” Taylor said angrily. 

“Okay, maybe it was wrong of me to do son.” Walker admitted, but not because he felt sorry, but he was worried about how upset Taylor looked.

“You think?” Taylor answered back coldly.

“Yeah it was, but it’s not like you have been unhappy this entire time. Look at your life, Taylor. You have a successful career alongside your brothers, you have a beautiful and devoted wife whom you share five children with. You mean everything to your kids. What more can you ask for?” Walker said to his son as he tried get him to see reason.

Taylor shook his head in disbelief for he couldn’t believe how his father had justified his actions all those years ago.

“But that still didn’t give you the right to keep Michelle’s pregnancy a secret from me, Dad. The choice was mine to make, not yours.”

“Well, a father knows best.” Walker argued.

“No, he doesn’t...because if you knew what was best for me Dad, you would be able to see beyond the picture perfect ideal life I have. You would be able to see that I have been unhappy. Have you not noticed that? Do you even pay attention? Don’t get me wrong I have enjoyed the perks of my career and I love Natalie and the kids, but the thing is this...I am not in love with Natalie. I only feel compassion for her as the mother of my children, but I’m not passionately and hopelessly in love with her. She’s my best friend, but not the love of my life…Michelle is, always has been.”

Taylor took a deep breath and tried to get himself together. He hated to get emotional in front of his father.

He continued.

“My heart doesn’t belong to her. My heart has only belonged to Michelle. After years of being separated from her, fate brought us together again and I found myself falling in love with her all over again.”

Walker noticed the look on Taylor’s face as he spoke about Michelle and it dawned on him that his son had broken his marriage vows to Natalie.

“You’re having an affair with Michelle aren’t you?” Walker asked his son, shocked.

Taylor looked at his father and saw the anger in his eyes along with the disappointment, but Taylor didn’t care.

“Yes, I was having an affair with Michelle.”

Walker looked at his son, shocked and angry at this revelation. 

“How could you?” Walker asked.

“How could I what? Be with the woman who I have always loved?” Taylor replied defiantly.

“Taylor, do your marriage vows mean anything to you?” Walker asked. “I raised you better than this,” he shook his head in disgust.

“Of course they do! But how can I honor my marriage when everything about it feels so fake? Yes, legally Natalie and I are married, but we are not committed to one another. At least I’m not to her. I’d rather end my marriage to her than keep living a lie.” Taylor said, and he realized for the first time he felt totally confident in that statement.

Walker looked at his son in shock.

“What you mean by that?” Walker asked.

“It means that I’m ending my marriage to Natalie and I’m going to go find Michelle and start a new life with her.” 

“Are you crazy? You’re going to risk ruining your marriage and having your children hate you for some old ex of yours?” 

“Michelle isn’t just some ex dad, she is the love of my life! I already let her go once because of you and I’m not going to make that same mistake again. As for Natalie and my children I have faith we will find common ground with this situation.” Taylor said calmly, feeling so hopeful for the first time in a long time.

With that Taylor made his way to the front entrance, leaving his father in the hallways, shocked and upset.

“Taylor! Think about what you’re giving up. You’re going to lose everything that is good in your life for some nonsense fairy tale romance that won’t last.” Walker said.

Taylor turned to look at his father and with confidence said boldly...

“And that’s my choice to make Dad, not yours.”

With that, he walked out of the office and got in his car and drove off without looking back.

Walker was livid with anger for he couldn’t believe his second oldest son was about to ruin the life that both he and his wife set up for him. All because of some girl that Walker believed would turn his son against him and the rest of the family.

Walker stood in the hallway of their studio trying to process what had just happened. He heard the door open and turned around, hoping it was Taylor coming back, but it was Zac who stood in the doorway.

“Dad, what happened? I just passed Taylor and he ignored me but muttered something about having to “tell Natalie something” and drove off...what’s going on? 

Walker decided to tell Zac what was going on. 

“Taylor is about to make the most stupid mistake in his life.”

Zac nodded sadly. He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to his father.

“Yeah Dad..I know.”

Walker looked at Zac, surprised.

“You know about Taylor’s affair with Michelle?”

Zac nodded. “Yeah, I’ve known for a while. Kate knows, too.”

Walker shook his head in disgust, unbelieving that Zac and his wife knew about Taylor’s affair and he had just found out. He felt like the fool, and he didn’t like that feeling. 

Walker prided himself on being close with his children and knowing what was going on in their lives. He hadn’t known what Taylor was going through, and a part of him felt sad about that.

“He is planning to leave Natalie and the kids for Michelle. Damn that girl! I knew she was trouble from the moment your brother laid eyes on her.” Walker said with such disgust as he turned his back to Zac and began walking down the hall to his office.

“I have to give her a heads-up before Taylor gets to her,” Zac muttered to himself.

Zac quickly pulled his phone out and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings someone on the other line finally answered.

“Hello?” 

“Natalie, it’s Zac. I need to talk to you about something.”


	14. Everything Comes and Goes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has something important to tell Natalie.

-  
You were looking for some fun  
And I was asking for a heartache  
I should turn my head and run  
Or I could learn it all the hard way  
-

...continued from the previous chapter…

December 2017 

Zac quickly pulled his phone out and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings someone on the other line finally answered.

“Hello?” 

“Natalie, it’s Zac. I need to talk to you about something.” 

Natalie slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock on her nightstand.

“Zac?”

“Yeah.”

“Zac, it’s 7:30 a.m. What’s up? Is everything okay? Why are you calling me this early?”

Zac didn’t answer right away, and Natalie felt her heart skip a beat. 

Something was wrong. She knew it. 

“Zac, tell me what’s wrong. Now.”

Zac sighed. 

He was always surprised by how well she knew and could read him.

“Nat, can I come over?”

“Now? Why? Just tell me what's up. You’re worrying me.”

Zac wasn’t sure how much time he had before Taylor showed up and rocked Natalie’s whole world with his news. 

He didn’t want Natalie blind-sided. He wanted her to be prepared for what she was about to hear. He thought she deserved that.

“Nat, I’m sorry you have to hear this on the phone, but I don’t have enough time to get there before he does. Taylor is on his way over, and he has some pretty bad news for you.”

Natalie was silent on the other line for so long Zac was sure she’d hung up.

“Nat? You...still there?”

“It’s about Michelle...isn’t it?”

Zac almost gasped.

“You know, don’t you?”

Natalie sighed. 

“While doing some laundry last week I found a photo of her and him in Taylor’s jeans. I can’t explain it. I don’t want to. Zac, why would he have a photo of them in his jeans? With a note on the back that says ’I love you’?”

Her voice broke, and Zac’s heart broke along with hers.

“Oh, Nat. I’m so sorry.” 

“I can hear him pulling up,” Natalie said flatly. 

Zac wondered if maybe she was in shock. Her voice sounded strange and far away.

“Do you want me to come over?” Zac asked gently. “To help mediate?”

“No. This is our issue to deal with.” 

Zac understood, but wanted to be as supportive as he could be.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“‘Okay, bye Zac.”

Natalie put the phone down slowly on the nightstand and took a deep breath. She got out of bed and quickly changed into a t-shirt and jean shorts. She didn’t want to be in her nightgown for this conversation. She quickly went into their bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, trying to pull herself together. She was already fighting back tears. She went over to the dresser and took the picture she had hidden in there and put it in her pocket. 

Then she waited, looking out the window at the rising sun.

After a moment, she heard the front door open and soon after Taylor appeared in the doorway of their bedroom.

Taylor looked surprised to see Natalie up and dressed.

“Hey honey...why are you up so early?” he asked carefully as he took his jacket off and put it on the armchair next to their dresser.

Natalie turned towards him and his blood ran cold when he saw the look on her face.

He knew then she knew. He didn’t know how, but she did.

“Natalie…” 

Natalie stepped towards him and slapped him so hard that Taylor stepped back, reeling and dumbfounded at the ferocity of the slap.

“How could you?” Natalie demanded.

Taylor swallowed hard and looked her in the eye, his cheek stinging.

“Who told you?”

“Zac called me. But I already knew.”

“How?” Taylor asked.

“Well, I don’t know, how about this?” Natalie spat. She took the picture of Michelle and him out of her pocket and waved it in Taylor’s face, ripped it up and threw it in his face. She then turned on her heel and walked back over to the window, facing away from him, arms crossed.

Taylor knew her well enough to know she was trying to hide that she was crying. She always did have a lot of pride. And he couldn’t blame her. In the whole time they’d been married, Taylor could only recall ever seeing her cry twice. 

The two stood there in silence for a moment. Taylor instinctively wanted to reach out and comfort her, but knew that would be a bad idea.

Taylor didn’t know what to say, so he settled on what he thought he should say. 

“I’m sorry, Natalie. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Natalie turned around, clearly angry.

“You’re sorry?” she spat out. 

Taylor gulped and nodded.

Natalie shook her head incredulously. 

“I want to know that happened.” Natalie said. “Everything.”

“Does that matter?” Taylor asked carefully. 

Natalie stared at him. 

“I. Want. To. Know. Everything.”

Taylor sighed. 

“Can we sit down?” he pleaded. 

Natalie found it hilarious that Taylor wanted to be so formal about telling her the details of his affair. But she would play this game if it got him to talk.

“Fine,” she muttered, stalking over to the set of armchairs in their bedroom. She sat down in one, motioning for him to sit down in the other one. 

Her stare was icy cold and Taylor couldn’t remember ever seeing his wife even half this angry. And he had made her mad many times over the years.

He did so and took a deep breath before continuing. 

“It started during the Hop Jam. Back in May.”

Natalie nodded, and shook her head.

“I knew it,” she muttered. “I knew there was something going on between you two. The way you looked at her.”

Taylor was surprised at that. 

“You suspected?”

Natalie nodded.

“I’m not as stupid as you think I am.”

Taylor didn’t know what to say to that. He's never thought she was stupid. He’d relied heavily upon what he felt was his wife’s blissful ignorance, and her unending positivity which was responsible for what he felt was her unwavering ability to deal with the demands of his professional life and being gone so often. It was what he admired most about her.

Not knowing what to say to that, Taylor continued.

“We started...um, seeing each other after that. Whenever we could.”

“Didn’t she have a boyfriend?”

Taylor nodded. “She did, but she broke up with him.”

“What a class act.” Natalie said, shaking her head in disgust.

Taylor was silent, not knowing if he should continue.

“Well?” Natalie said.

Taylor continued.

“It all started in May, before we’d started the tour. I went to visit her in Nashville, and that’s when the affair started I guess.” 

“This has been going on since May?” Natalie gasped. “How have you kept this from me?”

Taylor hung his head.

“It hasn’t been easy.”

Natalie got up and walked over to the window. She was silent for a while and Taylor wondered what she was going to say next.

Finally, she turned back towards him and she looked a little less angry, which Taylor was grateful for.

What she said next was about the farthest from anything he could have imagined.

“I forgive you. If it’s over, then I can live with that. This will be hard for us to get through, but I don’t want to get a divorce. We can work through this.”

Taylor just stared at his wife, shocked. 

She thought that Taylor had come to her to tell her he had an affair and was ending it, but what he planned to tell her was far from that truth. 

Taylor put his head his hands and took a deep, shaky breath. 

Natalie must have taken that as relief, as she came over and sat down next to her husband and laid a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, honey. I’m mad, but we can get through this. As long as you promise me it’s over, that is.”

Taylor looked up at his wife and almost chickened out again. He wondered if this was the universe giving him a chance to make this right and keep his family together. 

But then an image of Michelle flashed into his mind and he knew he had to do what he came here to do. 

“Nat...it’s not over.”

He said it so quietly he wasn’t sure she’d heard.

“What?” Natalie said quietly, taking her hand off his shoulder. 

“It’s not over.” Taylor repeated.

Natalie just stared at him.

“But you want to end it, right?”

Taylor sighed and looked at the ground, he couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. 

“No, I don’t want to...end it.”

“I see,” Natalie said quietly.

Taylor looked up and met her eyes again and could see the anger rising in her again, and he was afraid what would happen next. 

She stood up again and walked over to the window. 

She spun around suddenly.

“I had an affair too you know.”

Taylor looked at her, shocked. He assumed she was lying, hitting him where it hurt, his ego. Trying to make him feel bad.

“What?” he choked out.

“Yeah,” Natalie nodded. “Last year. With a guy I met at church. But I ended it because I was so fucking scared you would find out and leave me.”

Taylor just sat there, trying to digest this information. Instinctively he felt angry, but knew it wasn't his place to express that, considering how guilty he was of the same crime.

“How did you manage that?” he asked simply.

Natalie laughed bitterly. 

“You’re never around Tay, remember? I could do whatever I want because you would never notice. Even when you're home, you're always busy with the company, or at the studio.”

Taylor knew she was right, and it made him feel more guilty. 

“And he still wants to be with me. He still calls me.”

She was throwing it in his face. Taylor knew he deserved it, but it still felt awful. Taylor couldn't help but wonder if this man was someone he knew, but he didn't dare ask. Some questions he just didn't want answers to. Though he was guilty of having an affair, a part of him still felt betrayed that Natalie had one too. Behind his back. He felt like a fool. 

“Doesn't feel good, does it?” Natalie asked.

It was like she'd read his mind.

“Why did you do it?” Taylor asked.

That he did want to know.

“Why? Because you’re never home! I never see you. Sometimes I feel like a single mother. I was lonely, Taylor!”

She was fighting back tears.

“I know I deserve better than this.”

Taylor nodded, “You’re right, you do.” he said simply.

“Don't you want to know who it is?” Natalie asked.

Taylor stood his head.

“No, not really.”

Natalie wiped away a tear and stared at her husband, and shook her head sadly.

“So you want to keep seeing her?”

Taylor nodded.

“Do you love her?” 

Taylor nodded again.

The two stood there for a few minutes, the weight of the conversation that they were having had exhausted both of them. Neither one of them knew where to go from here, or how to navigate this situation.

“So what does this mean?” Natalie asked, though she already knew the answer. 

Taylor took a deep breath and prepared himself to say the sentence he been preparing to say to her for months, and only now had the courage to say.

“I think we should separate...Um, get a divorce. I am in love with Michelle and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

...to be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from "Everything Comes and Goes" by Michelle Branch  
> Many thanks to Tonya for being our editor


	15. Everything Comes and Goes (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has a talk with his family.

-  


Everything comes and goes  
I'm always the last to know  
I can see the sun come up another day

-

A week later

After their conversation, in which Taylor had informed Natalie he was leaving her and asking for a divorce, she had asked Taylor to leave. He had done so without arguing. She'd called Kate and asked her to come over and watch the kids while she packed. Natalie had refused to tell Taylor where she was going, or to tell the kids what was going on. He'd learned from an angry Kate later that day that Natalie had taken herself and the kids to Georgia, to her mom’s, where she thought she could get some much needed advice and time to think. Taylor couldn't blame her. Asking for a divorce had been a big blow to her, and he wanted to give her all the time she needed to decide. Taylor couldn't bear to stay in his empty house without his wife and kids, so he’d been staying at Isaac and Nikki’s the whole week.

Taylor knew there was a chance Natalie could refuse a divorce, but he chose to believe that, in the end, she’d agree to one. The alternative was too hard to think about. Taylor just told himself that he just needed to give her time to process all he was asking and why.

Taylor wanted desperately to tell Michelle that he had asked Natalie for a divorce, but he knew a smarter way to go about it was to wait until Natalie had agreed to the divorce, maybe even wait until it was final. 

Taylor hadn’t spoken to Michelle since November when he had gone to see her and admitted to her he was too scared to leave Natalie, and then had asked her to be his mistress, and Michelle had decided to end their affair. Taylor had changed his mind obviously, but only hoped Michelle would forgive him for that ill-advised idea.

Natalie had wasted no time in telling the entire family that Taylor wanted a divorce. Taylor figured it was her way of shaming him, and he figured he deserved it but, as stressful as it was, answering questions from family and relatives and having to explain himself and why he wanted a divorce, he felt a certain weight lifted off his shoulders because he didn't have to hide it anymore.

There was a conversation Taylor still had to have and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He had to talk to his kids about the divorce. He was sure Natalie had not told them yet - she’d promised not to when she left. He wanted to sit them down at his house and explain himself in person. It was only a matter of time before family mentioned it to them. Though everyone seemed on the same page that protecting them at this time, until Taylor and Natalie had a chance to discuss how to tell them, was important. He hoped Natalie would answer his calls so he could explain to her how important this was to him. 

He was divorcing Natalie, whether his family and friends approved of it or not. 

Natalie hadn’t been responding to Taylor’s calls and he figured that was her right and was to be expected. He knew he’d thrown her a major curveball and it was going to take time. But now it had been a week and Taylor thought it was time they had the conversation that needed to happen. He was desperate to talk to his kids too. He missed them greatly. He wanted to get the process of the divorce started. He knew it was going to be complicated but he was up to the challenge.

That Monday Taylor lucked out because for the first time since Natalie had left, she picked up the phone.

“Natalie?” Taylor said, surprised.

“Taylor.”

She sounded different. Taylor couldn’t place it, but there was something different about her voice. 

“Hey,” he said gently. “Thank you so much for answering.”

“You’re welcome,” Natalie replied after a moment. Then added, “What can I do for you, Taylor?”

Taylor realised then that she sounded like a stranger. There was no familiar kindness in her voice he always heard when he spoke to her.

Taylor took a deep breath. This was so difficult, no matter how much he’d prepared himself for this. 

He wanted to ask how his kids were doing, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew they were fine. If there were ever anything really wrong, she would have told him. 

He decided to get to the point straight away.

“Nat...can you come home? We need to talk. I can book you a seat on a flight in the morning. Please?”

There was silence on the other line while Natalie considered his offer.

“Okay. But I am bringing Ezra and Penny with me.” 

“Umm, ok. Why?”

“I told them. They want us to talk, as a family.” 

That would explain why Taylor hadn’t heard from Ezra or Penny that week. He felt a pang of pain in his chest. He hated that she’d told them without him there, and felt awful about how confused and angry his two oldest children must feel.

Taylor took a deep breath and tried not to sound angry.

“You told them? Why? I thought we agreed before you left that we would tell the kids together?”

“Penny guessed what was wrong, and I couldn’t keep it from her. She then told Ez.”

Taylor hoped Penny hadn’t told Owen who may have told Michelle.

Taylor was angry, but didn’t want to say anything he’d regret over the phone. 

“So you’ll come?”

“Yeah, I will,” she sighed. Then added, “We will, I mean.”

“Thank you. I’ll book it now and email you the itinerary. I’ll pick you guys up at the airport.”

“See you then.”

Natalie hung up before Taylor had a chance to answer.

\---

The next day 

Natalie didn’t say a word on the drive home from the airport, and for that Taylor was grateful as he wasn’t sure there was much to say, anyway. Penny and Ezra just sat in the backseat, silent. Penny kept stealing glances at Taylor through the rearview mirror, but when he’d catch her, she’d look away. She looked so sad. It about broke Taylor's heart. Penny had always been Taylor's little girl, his first daughter, the light of his life - and though he knew parents shouldn't play favorites with their kids, she was his favorite. Taylor wanted desperately to shield her from any pain, but he knew he couldn't do that this time. Ezra just sat with his arms crossed, clearly angry.

It felt like the longest ride of Taylor’s life.

Taylor had barely pulled into the driveway and put the car in park before his family had gotten out and were walking towards the house. Taylor watched them walk up the walkway for a moment before slowly unbuckling his seatbelt and following his family inside. 

He walked in to see the kids had gone upstairs, he assumed to their rooms. Natalie was nowhere to be seen.

Taylor sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was nervous. He knew this was going to be difficult but hadn't anticipated having to wrangle everyone. He should have assumed they wouldn't want to have this conversation willingly. That they would make this hard for him.

He dropped his coat and bag on the table near the door and slowly closed it. He took a moment to look around. It felt strange and familiar at the same time to be home. Everything was as they'd left it, but it felt different. He wondered for a moment if after the divorce Natalie would want to stay in the house, or move to Georgia to be near her mother. He and Natalie had raised five kids in this house. The memories here were overwhelming. Maybe a change was what everyone needed. 

He walked into the kitchen and found Natalie rummaging through the cabinets.

“What are you looking for?” he asked, sitting on a chair at the table.

“A drink,” she replied simply.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. Natalie never drank. 

She found what she was looking for, a bottle of strawberry wine. She poured herself a glass. 

Taylor wondered where the wine was from. It wasn’t something he’d have bought.

“Can I have one too?” Taylor asked, even though he hated sweet wines. 

Natalie nodded wordlessly and poured him one as well. She handed it to him, making brief eye contact with him, then looked away warily.

They sipped their drinks in silence, each waiting for the other to speak, each unsure how to start the conversation they needed to have.

Eventually Natalie spoke. 

“Well, here we are I guess.”

Taylor sighed. “I guess so.”

“So you want to get a divorce.”

Taylor took a deep breath and nodded.

“I do, Nat. I’m sorry.”

Natalie nodded her head and took another sip of her wine. She sat down across from him at the table.

“I just don’t...understand, Taylor. Why you’re doing this. We have a good life together. We have five beautiful children. We...love each other.”

Taylor agreed with everything but the last sentence. 

He looked up at his wife with gentle, loving eyes.

“You’re right, Natalie. We do have a wonderful life together and our kids are everything to us...but I don’t love you. Not in the way you love me. Not anymore. And I can’t keep pretending that I do.”

If what Taylor said hurt Natalie, she didn’t show it. 

She didn’t say anything for a while and Taylor was afraid he’d said too much. She turned and got up to refill her wine, and stood there facing away from him for a moment, her finger tracing the rim of the delicate wine glass, and Taylor could tell she was deciding what she wanted to say next. She had always been the type to choose her words wisely, knowing full well the power words had, and how you could never take them back if you said something you didn't mean. 

She turned around and Taylor saw nothing but true honestly reflected in her pretty dark eyes. 

“I don’t love you anymore either, Taylor,” she sighed.

Taylor looked at her in surprise. He thought maybe she was saying this to upset him, but her expression expressed nothing but honesty.

“Because I cheated?” he asked.

She shook her head and looked at the ground. “No. Before that. I think we just..grew apart. And I’d made terms with it. And even though I thought about leaving you, I never really considered it because of the kids. A part of me figured that’s just what happens when you’re married to someone for so long...you fall out of love...but that’s not true, is it? I see older couples all the time that are obviously still in love. The love is still there, but it takes a different form.”

Taylor looked at Natalie sadly, and listened to her.

Natalie continued.

“I think that you and I were never really in love, Tay. We thought we were, but we weren’t. Ezra came along and that brought us closer together, but real love...the kind of love, say, Kate and Zac have? We never had that. We got married because we had to, and we stayed together because it was convenient. And because we are both so stubborn.” 

Taylor sighed. Her words hurt but he knew they were true, and they were both to blame. Neither had done a service to each other by staying together.

“Natalie, you’re wrong. I did love you...for a while.”

Natalie smiled sadly.

“No, you didn’t, Tay. And that’s okay. You were never in love with me. I think you grew to love me, we’ve been through so much together. We’re a team. You’re my best friend, but we were never in love.”

Taylor knew in his heart Natalie was right, but it was hard for him to admit that he’d spent 15 years married to a women he had never been in love with. 

The two sat in silence across from each other, sipping their wine, lost in thought. 

“You’re right,” Taylor said. “You’re always right.”

Natalie gave him a tiny smile and placed her hand over his in a gesture of peace.

“I’m so sorry, Natalie.” Taylor said. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know,” Natalie said, taking her hand away and placing it on her lap.

“Things happen. People change. You changed, so did I. It doesn’t make sense for us to be together anymore. I realize that now. This will be hard, but in the long run, it’ll be better for both of us.”

Taylor was overcome with admiration for his wife, who he had always admired because of her ability to see the best in any situation and her unwavering positivity.

“You really are an incredible person, you know that right?” Taylor said.

Natalie shrugged. 

“I’m just me, Tay.” 

Taylor felt the urge to argue with her. He had always hated how she could never take a compliment, but knew it wasn’t the time. 

“So, where do we go from here?” he asked her quietly, searching her eyes for guidance. “I don’t even know how to do this, Nat.” 

“Neither do I,” Natalie admitted. 

Right then, as if on cue, Penny and Ezra walked into the kitchen.

Natalie looked up, and brushing a tear out of her eye, smiled at her two oldest. 

“Hey, guys.”

They stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at their parents dubiously.

“Come sit down,” Taylor said gently. 

Ezra and Penny did so silently, having a seat at the table with their parents. They looked at each other, scared, knowing what was to come. They knew their family was unraveling, and it terrified them.

“Tell us what's going on,” Ezra said, looking Taylor in the eye. Taylor noticed Penny grab Ezra’s hand for support underneath the counter. Taylor smiled. He loved how close they were. That closeness would no doubt help them get through what was to come.

Taylor look a deep breath and looked at his two oldest with love. They looked back at him expectantly.

“Firstly, I want you two to know how much I love you, so so much...and this decision your mother and I are making has nothing to do with you.”

“You’re getting a divorce.” Ezra said blankly. “You're having an affair, and you're leaving our family. We know, Dad. Mom told us.”

Taylor sighed and his heart about broke in that moment. For the millionth time that week he questioned if he could do this. Then he thought of Michelle, and how much he loved her, and he knew that no matter how hard this is was, he had to follow through with it. He looked over at Natalie. He knew she'd told them what was going on, that he wanted a divorce, but wasn't sure to the extent she had explained the situation. Taylor didn't know if Ezra knew about Michelle, and how he was leaving Natalie for her.

Ez...it’s not that...simple.” Taylor sighed.

“Then what is it, Dad?” Ezra asked icily.

Thankfully, Natalie stepped in then to explain in the gentle, compassionate way she was always good at when something difficult had to be explained to a child.

“Honey, your dad and I are getting a divorce, yes. I’m so sorry, but it’s what’s best for us. I know this must be a shock to you, but we have talked about it a bit this week. Remember what we talked about?”

Ezra nodded. “I just don’t understand why.” 

Natalie sighed and looked at Taylor, hoping he’d speak, but he looked at a loss for words.

“Honey, sometimes people who are married don’t want to be married anymore and that’s ok. We will always love you two though. That will never change. “

“I know Dad’s having an affair with Owen’s mom. She told me. At first I didn’t believe her but now I know it’s true, isn’t it Dad? Why else would you want a divorce from Mom? Unless you met someone else.” Penny said.

Taylor couldn’t lie to Penny again.

“Yes,” he sighed, looking at her squarely in her large brown eyes, so much like Natalie’s, the resemblance was almost uncanny. “Yes, I’m seeing Owen’s mom, Michelle. We are in love and I am going to marry her.”

At this admission, Ezra looked absolutely shocked. 

“I mean, Penny told me this but I didn’t believe it until now,” he said angrily. “I can’t believe this,” he muttered. He stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

Taylor stood up to go after him, but a soft hand landed on his arm and stopped him.

“Let him go, Tay,” Natalie said gently. “This is really hard for him. He needs space.” 

Taylor sighed and sat back down. He knew his wife was right. Ezra was angry, and for good reason. Taylor just hoped that with time he’d come around and accept what was happening.

Penny looked at her father with sad eyes, obviously in need of an explanation. 

“Penny,” Taylor said, “I’m so sorry. I know you two can’t understand this. But I promise, with time, when you’re older, you will.”

“No Dad, I will never understand, even when I’m older, why you would cheat on Mom. Why you would destroy our family.”

Penny’s words hit Taylor like a sledgehammer, breaking what was left of his heart.

“Oh baby, we’ll always be a family. Your mom will always be my best friend. You will always be my daughter. That won’t change. I’m not going anywhere. You’ll still see me all the time.”

Penny shook her head. “Nothing is going to be the same. We won’t live together anymore. Everyone is going to know I’m the girl whose parents are divorced.” 

Taylor didn’t know what to say to that. He looked at Natalie for help. She just shrugged and tried to give him a small smile. 

Even in this situation, Natalie was still compassionate to his pain. For the millionth time, he thought about how much better she was than him and how he never deserved her. 

“The worst part of it is, I knew you were dating Owen’s mom. She told me but I didn’t believe her, I called her a liar because I couldn’t imagine you’d do that. But then I asked you and you lied to me. Why did you do that?”

Taylor had lied because at that point, he hadn’t had the courage to decide if he wanted to really leave Natalie or not. 

“I lied to you because I was scared,” Taylor admitted.

“Scared of what?” Penny asked. 

“That you’d tell your mom before I had a chance to.”

Penny nodded but didn’t say anything more. She was angry at her father, and confused and sad, but she loved him, and wanted to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from "Everything Comes and Goes" By Michelle Branch  
> Thanks to Tonya for editing for us


	16. Call It What You Want (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has a talk with his mother and father about Michelle.

-  


All my flowers grew back as thorns Windows boarded up after the storm He built a fire just to keep me warm All the drama queens taking swings All the jokers dressin' up as kings They fade to nothing when I look at him 

-

Later that night

Taylor left his house with a heavy heart. The conversation he had just had with his family had taken a toll. It had been exhausting mentally and physically. He dreaded what was ahead; the whole divorce process. 

Mostly, he couldn’t get the look on Ezra’s face out of his head. He had looked so angry and disappointed. He knew Ezra really looked up to him, and Taylor knew in that conversation he’d shattered Ezra’s high opinion of him, and that hurt. Taylor hoped desperately with time Ezra would come around and come to terms with the divorce.

Taylor had hugged Natalie fiercely on his way out, silently thanking her for being his rock during that difficult conversation. When he looked at her, he was overcome with admiration and platonic love. She was the mother of his children and his best friend. Losing her would undoubtedly be one of the more difficult parts of this process. 

But, despite the pain that his affair caused, Taylor felt a lightness he has never felt before as he drove toward his father’s house. The first difficult conversation was over, and now it was time for Taylor to try to mend the strained relationship with his father. 

As he drove down the street to his parent’s house that he’d driven a thousand times before, he allowed his mind to wander to Michelle. He was so excited to tell her what had happened. Excited to start his life with her. With every end brought a new beginning. Taylor had always believed in that. 

But first he had to have some difficult conversations with people he cared deeply about.

Taylor pulled up to his parent’s house and took a deep, shaky breath. His parents, well everyone, knew that Taylor had asked Natalie for a divorce. After the news broke, his father had called him angry one night, but Taylor had said he didn’t want to talk about it on the phone. He hadn’t talked to his mother at all. Surely his parents assumed that Taylor was leaving Natalie for Michelle? He wasn’t sure what Natalie had told them. Perhaps not, Taylor thought as he got out of his car and walked up the familiar path to the front door of his parent’s house.

His parents always left their door unlocked and Taylor walked in like he had hundreds of times, thought his time it was not for a lighthearted visit. 

“Mom? Dad?” he called out as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, closing the front door softly behind him. He could hear music playing from the living room, probably from the record player. 

“Taylor? Is that you?” he heard his mother call out.

Taylor walked into the living room and saw his mother sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up when she saw him, and put the magazine down. 

She looked sad and it about broke Taylor’s heart to know he had once again disappointed his mother. He had a flashback to the day his parents told him that Natalie was pregnant and the look on her face today was the same. 

He sat down next to her on the couch.

“Hey Mom,” he said, giving her a little hug.

She smiled a sad smile. Even though she was disappointed in Taylor, she still loved him and missed him and hadn’t heard from him in a week.

They sat there together, unsure of what to say, which felt strange for Taylor as he and his mother usually weren’t at loss for words with each other.

Taylor took a deep breath.

“So you heard I’m sure.”

Diana nodded sadly.

“I have. I think everyone knows, honey.”

She took her son’s hand in hers.

“But what I don’t understand is why honey? Why are you doing this?”

Taylor sighed.

“Mom, I have to. I can’t do this anymore. I’m in love with someone else. I can’t pretend anymore.” 

Diana looked confused for a moment.

“What? With who?”

“Do you remember Michelle? We dated way back when we were teenagers?”

After a moment Diana nodded. 

“Yes...I remember. She toured with you boys, right?” 

Taylor nodded.

“Well, she and Ike have stayed in touch over the years as friends and he asked her to play last year at the Hop Jam. Well, we reconnected and starting seeing each other in secret. We fell back in love, Mom. It’s incredible. I feel so lucky to have a second chance with her, I never wanted to leave her. I can’t live without her. I can’t let her go again.”

“And she wants to be with you? Does she know what you are giving up? Is she okay with letting you break up your family for her?”

“She does want to be with me, Mom. And no, she’s not actually...she broke it off with me just because she doesn’t want me to make what she feels is a mistake.”

Diana looked confused.

“But you’re still asking Natalie for a divorce? What if, after all that, Michelle doesn’t want to be with you?”

His mother had a point and the prospect of that end result made Taylor’s blood run cold.

“Then I’ll be alone. I’d rather be alone than in a loveless marriage. Natalie deserves better too. I have to have faith Mom that it will all work out. Michelle and I are meant to be together. I don’t doubt that, and I don’t think she does either.”

Diana was silent for a moment, contemplating the information she had been given.

“You’re taking a big risk Tay,” she said softy, squeezing his hand. “Are you sure it’s worth it?”

Taylor smiled up at his mother and nodded.

“I think it is. Nothing worthwhile is without a risk.” 

Diana smiled at her middle son, who has always been such a hopeless romantic and maintained such a positive outlook in life, even when he was a child. She had always loved that about him.

“Always such the romantic,” she commented.

Taylor laughed.

“Yup. Hopeless I’m sure.”

They sat there together quietly, unsure of what else to say.

Finally, Diana turned to Taylor.

“Tell me about her,” she said, surprising Taylor.

Taylor smiled.

“She’s so amazing, Mom. You met her remember? At our BBQ all those years back?”

Taylor could almost see the gears in his mother’s head working. She never forgot a face.

“Oh yes, I remember. Lovely girl if I remember correctly. Polite. But I do remember her wearing a strange outfit,”

Taylor laughed, remembering Michelle’s ‘rocker girl’ phase.

“Ha, yeah. She dresses more adult now,” he laughed. “But still very stylish!”

“I’m sure she does,” Diana laughed. 

“Why do you love her?”

Taylor thought for a moment about how to put into words how he felt about Michelle.

“She’s amazing, Mom. She makes me feel young and...free. She speaks my language, and she and I just “get” each other. I feel physically ill without her. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.” 

Diana saw the light in Taylor’s eyes when he spoke about Michelle and she got it. She understood why he was choosing her. 

“I’m happy for you honey. If this is what you want.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“Your dad will be home soon. You should talk to him.” 

Taylor nodded and took a deep breath. “I know. I will.” 

They both looked towards the front door when they heard it open.

“Your dad’s home. You ready for this?” Diana asked.

Taylor shook his head.

“Nope. But here goes nothing.”

Walker came in with a grocery bag in his arms and stopped when he saw Taylor sitting on the couch.

“Son,” he said, putting the bag down on the table. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Hi Dad,” Taylor sighed. He could already tell Walker was angry. “Can we talk?”

Walker hesitated for a moment.

“Sure son,” he said, walking over and sitting down on the armchair across from Taylor.

Diana got up.

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” she said quietly, exiting the room. She gave her son a reassuring smile as she left. 

Walker looked sadly at his son, waiting for him to speak.

Taylor took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. “Dad, I know you must be really upset,”

Walker cut him off there.

“Upset? Taylor, I am just at a loss for words. I have no idea what you are doing or why.”

Taylor sighed.

“Dad, have you talked to Natalie?”

“Yes, of course. She came over here to talk to us last week when you informed her you wanted a divorce. She was in tears. She told us everything.”

Taylor wondered what ‘everything’ was. Had Natalie told him about Michelle?

“What did she tell you?” he asked.

“She said you had asked her for a divorce and that she had left the house with the kids to think about it.” 

Taylor nodded, slightly relieved that Natalie had not told his father the reason why Taylor had asked for a divorce.

“Why are you doing this, Taylor? Think about your family. Your kids! What in hell has possessed you? We don’t divorce in this family, Taylor. We work hard. We get through it.”

Taylor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father’s comment. As usual, his father was projecting his traditional values on his son. And it was easy for Walker to say. Despite the ups and down Taylor was sure his parents had, he was also sure they loved each other and were not in love with anyone else. The situations were not comparable in Taylor’s opinion.

“Dad, I didn’t come here to fight. Or to explain myself. It’s my business. But yes, Natalie and I are divorcing. She has agreed to it.”

As terrible as the words out of his mouth were, it was a relief to say his intentions and plan out loud. Somehow it felt more real that way, now that the gears of the plan had already started in motion.

Walker shook his head sadly.

“You are going to regret this, son.”

“No, Dad, I’m not.” Taylor said carefully. “I would regret it more if I never left her.”

Walker, stunned, was left speechless.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked again. “Is there someone else?”

Taylor didn’t deny it, which immediately confirmed Walker’s suspicions.

“You’re still having an affair,” he said flatly. 

“Yes.”

“With who? Michelle still?” Walker asked, incredulous. 

“Yes.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised. I never liked her. Doesn’t she have any self respect? Carrying on with a married man? Where’s her husband?”

Taylor sighed and took a deep breath. He knew his father would be angry and likely insult Michelle. But, it was hard to hear him speak badly of her, and more difficult to hear him blame her for the decision he was making.

“Dad, it’s not her fault. She is not married. I am leaving Natalie, even if she doesn’t want to be with me.” 

“So you’re divorcing your wife of 15 years, the mother of your five children, for an old girlfriend who may not take you back? Are you kidding me?”

“Dad, she’s not just an old girlfriend! She is the love of my life. I love her. I am in love with her.”

“How did this even happen?” Walker asked.

“She came and played at the Hop Jam and it just started from there, we started seeing each other.”

“The Hop Jam? Last May? This affair has been going on that long?”

Taylor nodded.

“I’m really disappointed in you, Taylor.” 

“I know,” Taylor said slowly. Then added, “but this is my choice. I wanted to tell you in person. About the divorce.” 

“There is no way I can convince you you’re making a big mistake?”

Taylor shook his head.

“No.”

Walker sighed and looked at his son with what could only be described as pity.

“You’ve got a long road ahead, son. I hope you’re ready to buckle up.”

“I want your blessing,” Taylor said suddenly. “to marry Michelle.” 

“I can’t do that.” Walker said. 

Taylor sighed.

“With time you’ll come around. When you see how happy we are together.”

Walker didn’t say anything to that. 

“Perhaps, but not likely.”

That was the best Taylor was going to get he figured.

“It’s okay Dad,” Taylor said. “but we’re not going to be apart any longer. You will need to learn to be happy for me. And you’ll need to learn to love her or at least be civil with her. I won’t let anything get between us now.”

Taylor gazed over at the fireplace mantle at all the family pictures. He imagined one of him and Michelle there someday.

Walker simply nodded, knowing in his heart that Taylor was telling the truth, and there was nothing that could be done to change his mind. If he didn’t support his decision, he risked straining his already tested relationship with his son.

“Then go to her.” 

Taylor looked at his father in surprise.

“What?”

“Then go to her.”

Taylor smiled and looked at his father with love. They’d always had a complicated relationship, but in the end Taylor knew his father supported him and loved him unconditionally, even if he had made mistakes and sometimes didn’t know how to show it. In that moment, Taylor forgave his father for the mistakes he’d made and only felt love for him.

“Yes, sir.”

Taylor smiled, got up, snatched his coat and was out the door before his father could change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "Call It What You Want" by Taylor Swift  
> Many thanks to Tonya our editor


	17. Call It What You Want (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor goes to see Michelle and has some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! We are so sorry for the long wait between chapters! We hope this long chapter was worth the wait!   
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with us through this story and journey! We've had a great time writing this story and hope you've all enjoyed reading it! Please let us know what you think in the comments.  
> This is NOT quite the end though! An epilogue will be posted soon!  
> Many thanks to Tonya our editor!  
> Enjoy!

-  


All my flowers grew back as thorns Windows boarded up after the storm He built a fire just to keep me warm All the drama queens taking swings All the jokers dressin' up as kings They fade to nothing when I look at him 

-

(Flashback to August 5th, 2000)

“I still can’t believe, I got signed to Maverick, it’s like a dream!” Michelle says, her face beaming with such happiness.

Taylor smiles at her knowing exactly how she feels at this moment.

“Well, it is a dream, only thing is that this dream has come true.”

“Yeah, it has.”

(Smiles are exchanged between them)

“Is this how you and your brothers felt when you guys first got signed to Mercury Records?” she asks him.

“Yeah, I’ll never forget that day, we were so stoked about finally being signed to a record company, after years of performing and working our tails off. There was such a rush of emotions that day that all I can remember feeling in that moment was euphoria because it was like a dream coming true, and that’s how it has been ever since.”

“Well, it seems like our musical dreams have and are coming true, it’s unbelievable, because it’s so hard to make it in this industry, you know?”

“Yeah, don’t you and I know it! The key thing to remember, is just focus on the music, because, that’s what going keep you going and also keep your sanity in check too.” Taylor jokingly states.

(Michelle and Taylor start laughing slightly at his last remark)

“I’ll keep that in mind…” she says. 

After a bit, it gets quiet which makes Michelle feel a little uncomfortable, because she knows that the feelings that she has experienced during her close encounters with Taylor are resurfacing again.

Taylor feels the same feelings too, and decides to bring up the encounter that they shared earlier tonight, before he loses his nerve to do so.

“Michelle, we need to talk about what happened earlier tonight…”

Michelle shifts around nervously in her spot, because she knows where this is going and, frankly, she is nervous to hear whatever Taylor is about to say to her. So, she tries her best to brush it off.

“Talk about? We just ran into each other, I mean it’s no big deal…” she says awkwardly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear once again.

Taylor notices that she does that whenever she gets nervous or flushed.

“Yeah, it is. Look, I...I felt something, when I was holding you in my arms, and I know you felt something too. I saw in your eyes.”

Michelle now feels uncomfortable and scared because Taylor can see right through her and is able to read her like no other guy has been able to. She knows she owes it to him, and herself, to be brave and face these feelings, but she can’t because she is terrified. She has never felt such an attraction to a guy like she feels towards Taylor. To avoid talking about this matter any further, Michelle gets up quickly and makes the excuse she is tired and is going to bed.

“You know, I’m feeling a bit tired, so I think it’s in my best interest to go to bed.” Michelle rambled on as she heads towards the door that leads to the bunks.

Taylor intercepts her.

Michelle is trapped, she is pushed up against the door and Taylor has his hands on each side of the door and is standing right in front of her looking at her with passionate intensity.

Michelle tries not to look at him directly in the eyes because she is afraid she’ll lose her grip if she does.

“Michelle, look at me please…” Taylor says so softly.

Michelle doesn’t look at him because she is afraid to.

Taylor brings his hand to her chin and lifts her chin ever so slightly. Her eyes are now looking into his. Taylor sees passion in them despite the fear, he knows what she is feeling right now because he feels it too.

“I want to do something okay?” He said to her in a soft voice.

Michelle just nods her head, she is bedazzled by him.

Taylor moves in closer to her and puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him. Both of them tilt their heads and their faces draw close with their eyes closed as they start to kiss one another, so tenderly at first. They slightly break away. Michelle, with her eyes closed still, exhales softly and slides her hands around his neck and leans into him and brings her lips to his and they start to kiss again, only this time the kiss is filled with passion and heat. 

(Flashback ends)

January 21st, 2018 - Nashville, TN 5:00 a.m.

Michelle was awakened with a jolt from her sleep and felt a bit startled. She had no idea why she would dream about a memory from her past involving Taylor. Especially this particular memory which had started her and Taylor’s beautiful, but tragic love story.

It has been two months since she ended things with Taylor. Michelle knew in her heart she would never truly be over Taylor. She would always love him, but she wouldn’t allow him to consume her life anymore.

She decided that she was going to tuck away the memory of Taylor along with the love she had for him. But the way to do that was by getting away from everything that reminded her of him.

Michelle decided that she was going to take a trip to France with Owen for two weeks. Owen suggested to Michelle that they should take a trip somewhere where they could relax and have fun. Michelle couldn’t agree more.

Michelle’s good friend and fellow musician Kate Voegele suggested that Michelle and Owen should visit France considering it is one of the most beautiful countries in the world and was filled with rich art, history, and culture.

Michelle hoped that this trip would help renew her mind, heart, and soul which has been severely damaged.

Michelle had tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use, she couldn’t sleep anymore. Taylor had once again invaded her mind.

It was almost like he wouldn’t leave her in peace and that scared Michelle because she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life living in pain, missing him and wishing they were together.

Michelle got up and decided she would make herself some tea, hoping it would soothe her nerves.

She was grateful that Owen was sleeping over at a friend’s house that night. Quite frankly, Michelle didn’t want her daughter to worry about her. 

Michelle made her way into the kitchen and started boiling the kettle for her tea. 

As she was waiting for the water to finish boiling, she heard a knock on her front door.

Michelle was confused. She wondered who would be knocking at her door at this time.

As she walked towards the door she thought the worst thing, which was something had happened to Owen. Michelle knew that was crazy considering the fact Melanie’s mom would have phoned her first if that were the case. But when you’re a mother, you automatically assume the worst when your child isn’t sleeping in their own bed. Her heart started to race as she walked quickly to the door.

Michelle looked through the peephole and quickly opened the door. She was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

“Taylor.”

She almost wasn’t surprised for Taylor had made it a habit of just showing up unannounced.

“Hello, Michelle.” Taylor said, smiling warmly at her.

“What are you doing here?” Michelle asked. “It’s the middle of the night!” 

She felt self conscious in her pajamas and bed head hair but was more angry than anything.

Michelle was puzzled as well as to why her ex was on her doorstep in the wee hours of the morning.

“I needed to see you. I need to tell you something.” 

Michelle shrugged her shoulders casually. 

“About what?” Michelle asked, curious but not enough to let him in. 

“Us.” Taylor told her point blank.

“There is no “us”. At least not anymore.” Michelle told him. “You can’t keep doing this.”

She then attempted to shut the door, but Taylor quickly put one of his hands on the door to prevent Michelle from closing the door on him.

“I disagree on that.” He told her smoothly.

“Taylor, look…” Michelle sighed, until Taylor cut her off.

“Michelle I was hoping we could just talk. Can I come in please?” Taylor asked her hopefully.

Michelle was hesitant in letting Taylor in, but the look in his eyes told her that whatever he needed to tell was of a great importance. She wondered if maybe there was something wrong or an emergency.

Michelle sighed and moved aside and let Taylor in. She closed and locked the door behind him.

Michelle made her way into the kitchen, and Taylor followed her.

“Would you like some tea?” Michelle asked him, taking the screaming tea kettle off the stove.

Taylor just shook his head.

All was silent for a few moments until Michelle spoke up.

“So, what is so important that you show up at my doorstep at 5:00 a.m.?” Michelle asked. She was tired of playing this repeated game of cat and mouse.

“I want to talk to you about us.” Taylor told her plainly again.

Michelle just rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Tay, why do you keep doing this? You know we don’t have a chance at being together, because you chose your wife and children over me.”

“Yeah, about that Michelle…” Taylor began to say until Michelle cut him off.

“I understand the reason why you chose them over me, but that doesn’t mean that your decision didn’t hurt me, because it did. I don’t get why you’re here. You can’t keep doing this, Taylor. We need to move on.”

“Michelle…” Taylor tried to interject.

“To think I used to think you and I were meant to be. But that was just foolish thinking on my part.” Michelle lamented on as she looked sadly at Taylor.

She made her tea and waited for it to seep.

Taylor noted the sadness in Michelle’s eyes.

He walked up to her and, without any hesitation, kissed her very passionately.

Michelle kissed him back with the same passion, but quickly realized what was happening and ended the kiss by pushing Taylor away.

“What the hell are you doing?” Michelle asked.

“Michelle, I have always admired your spunk, but right now I need you to shut up and listen to me!”

Michelle was taken back by Taylor’s sudden boldness.

“Who the hell are you to order me around in my own house?” Michelle demanded angrily.

“Can you please let me finish? There is a reason why I am here.” Taylor answered back calmly.

Michelle decided to let Taylor speak then. The faster he told her why he was there the faster he would then leave, or so she thought.

“The reason why I am here is because...I need to tell you that my marriage is really over.”

Michelle put her cup down and looked at Taylor in shock.

“What?”

Taylor noticed the look on Michelle’s face and knew she was at a loss for words. He was pleased he finally had her attention. 

Taylor continued.

“After you ended things with me, I was miserable, because once again I had lost you and the life we could have had together. It wasn’t until the last night that my brothers and I were in the U.K., after wrapping up our last Christmas show, that I came to a realization that you’re the one I want to grow old with.”

Michelle just stood there and listened to Taylor.

“Michelle, I always felt a connection to you even before I met you. I remember when I first heard your demo. All I heard was this beautiful voice that was singing about love and heartbreak, and who just wanted to be loved. It was almost like you were calling out to me. Like you allowed me to hear the vulnerability in your voice.”

Michelle thought back to her dream and how Taylor had told her when he’d first met her what a fan of her music he was, and how good it had made her feel.

“I knew then and there I had to do everything I could to meet you, because I knew you were someone special. Someone who was meant for me. Like I had finally found my better half.”

“When I finally met you I realized that same girl who I heard singing was as beautiful as she sounded. I knew I had to do everything in my power to win your heart over, because you were meant to be mine.”

Taylor walked up to Michelle and put his hands on her face. He caressed her face as he looked into her eyes.

“I was foolish in letting you go twice and I am not going to make that same mistake again. You taught to me to be brave and not to be afraid to face the truth. The truth is that I have been living a lie in these past 15 years and I can’t do it anymore. God knows I will always love Natalie, but only as the mother of my children, and as a friend, and nothing more. That’s why I finally had the courage to end my marriage to her.”

Michelle started to cry as Taylor spoke, because what he was saying was like a dream come true.

“I love you Michelle, and I always will. There will never be another woman for me. You have always have had my heart. I am dying to spend the rest of my life with you for better or worse. But if you don’t want that, I’ll respect your decision and let you go finally, because all I want in the end is for you to be happy...even if it’s not with me.” Taylor told her.

Michelle was so touched by Taylor’s confession and she couldn’t believe what was happening. He had chosen her over his wife and children after all.

Taylor stared at Michelle and wondered what she was thinking.

“Michelle -” Taylor began to say, before he was cut off by her.

“Do you really mean that?” Michelle asked hopefully.

“Yes, I do.” Taylor replied. 

Michelle put her hands on Taylor’s face and looked deeply into his eyes, and saw what she was looking for. 

The affirmation of his love for her and that he was indeed telling her the truth.

Michelle then smiled at Taylor and he in return smiled back at her.

He knew in that moment that she believed in him again.

They leaned in towards one another and shared a tender kiss.

“I have missed you so much.” Taylor admitted as he continued to kiss her.

“So have I.”

“I want to be with you again.” Taylor told her with such need in his voice.

“So do I.” Michelle repeated with the same level of passion as she slipped his jacket off him and then proceeded to tug at his shirt.

Taylor helped by stepping away from Michelle for a minute and took his shirt off.

Taylor smirked at Michelle and then pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly.

As he kissed her, Taylor felt Michelle’s hand on his belt. 

Michelle unbuckled Taylor’s belt and uzipped his pants and slowly slid them down to his ankles.

Taylor tugged at the ends of Michelle’s pajama top. 

Michelle lifted her arms and Taylor pulled it off leaving her topless.

Taylor stared at Michelle’s breasts with wonder.

He saw that her nipples were erect and were protruding hard like little rocks and that turned Taylor on so much. 

Taylor went to kiss Michelle again.

The kiss was frenzied, but passionate, as both of them were eager to be with one another again.

Taylor hoisted Michelle up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck.

Taylor continued to kiss her as he made his way to the stairs.

As he ascended them, Michelle kissed Taylor on the shoulder and then the neck, then kissed him again on the lips.

Taylor then walked them into Michelle’s bedroom and he gently laid Michelle on the bed.

He then took off his shoes and pants that were lingering at his ankles still, and now he was just in his boxers, he walked towards the bed. He lifted Michelle’s legs against one of his shoulders as he began to take off her pajama bottoms, smiling seductively down at her as he did so, leaving Michelle only in her underwear now.

Taylor kissed one of her legs as he made his way up to the inner part of her thigh which cause a stir in her loins.

He then tugged away the sides of her underwear and slipped it off, leaving Michelle as naked as the day she was born.

Michelle sat up and grabbed a hold of Taylor’s boxers and she began to tug at them until she slipped them off, leaving him completely naked now too.

Both of them now naked eyed each other up with such want and desire.

Taylor walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Michelle.

They shared an intense moment before they leaned in to kiss one another again.

Michelle moved to her back as Taylor got on top of her.

Taylor kissed her breasts so tenderly and her navel as Michelle ran her hands down his back.

Taylor then kissed Michelle’s shoulders and neck and gently massaged her breasts as he did this. He just couldn’t keep his hands off her.

Michelle felt the moisture of his mouth linger wherever his lips touched. She whimpered softly as he entered her.

Taylor began to make love to Michelle.

Their bodies moved as one, both of them fully aware of each other’s needs and wants.

Michelle panted with anticipation as Taylor moved above her.

Taylor kissed Michelle continually as they made love, feeling so content being with her again. They moaned against each other’s lips.

After a while, Michelle felt her body begin to tingle with the growing urgency and she knew something wonderful was about to happen.

Taylor thrust into Michelle more deeply.

Michelle moaned out in pleasure for it felt so wonderful being with Taylor again. Not only was he the only man Michelle had ever really loved, but he was the only man who could penetrate through the walls she had put up to guard her heart.

For the longest time her heart was so broken, and only Taylor could mend it back together.

As they both reached their climax Taylor felt Michelle tremble beneath him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, worried.

Michelle opened her eyes and looked up at Taylor, his eyes filled with concern.

Michelle struggled to catch her breath as her heart was racing fast.

She looked at Taylor and nodded her head “yes.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, babe.”

“Are you sure? Because Michelle you’re shaking. Did I hurt you? Are you cold?” Taylor asked with concern.

In that moment Michelle remembered the dream memory she had earlier and came to realization how far she and Taylor had come from the moment they first met, to now.

It had been a long hard road but maybe they would get their happy ending after all.

It just seemed surreal to her, because finally after 18 years of love and heartbreak, she and Taylor were finally free to live the life they were always meant to live together.

“Michelle.” Taylor whispered taking Michelle out her trance.

Michelle looked at Taylor again and saw the concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked once again hoping she was indeed all right.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Michelle could see that Taylor looked still worried, so she tried to reassure him.

“Tay, I promise you I am fine. I was just thinking about us and everything we had to go through to get there.”

Taylor nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah, it’s been a hell of a ride.” He told her.

“Yeah, it has been.” She answered him back. “But you know what? It’s worth it. You’re worth it.”

“But I want you to know this, that I will never love another woman the way I love you, Michelle.”

“I know. Promise me that you’ll never leave me again?” Michelle said with fear in her voice.

Taylor noticed the fear in her voice and he kissed Michelle’s eyelids so tenderly.

“I’ll never leave you, Michelle. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Michelle then gently kissed Taylor and he kissed her back.

After they ended their kiss their lips lingered there for a while as they embraced one another.

For it didn’t matter to them that their bodies were glistening with sweat after their intense lovemaking. All that mattered to them was they were together now and they were excited for their future.

Michelle and Taylor spent the majority of the morning making love and holding one another as they fell asleep finally.

They didn’t wake up until after 1:00 p.m.

Michelle made some lunch for Taylor and her.

Owen would be home soon and Michelle and Taylor knew they needed to talk to her about their relationship.

Michelle had no idea how Owen was going to react to the news that her friend’s parents are divorcing due to his affair with her mother.

Michelle and Taylor were eating their lunch when Michelle heard the front door open and soon heard her daughter’s voice.

“Mom! I’m home.” Owen called out as she sat her overnight bag down on the foyer floor and made her way into the kitchen. She had a feeling her mother was preparing lunch for her.

When Owen walked into the kitchen she was shocked to see Penny’s dad Taylor having lunch with her mother in their house.

“Hey baby, how was your sleepover?” Michelle asked.

“It was okay.” 

“Well that’s good to hear -“ Michelle began to say until Owen cut her off.

“Mom, what is Penny’s dad doing here? I thought you ended things with him.” Owen asked, confused.

“Well...” Michelle began to awkwardly say until Taylor spoke up.

“I take it that Penny didn’t tell you yet.” Taylor asked Owen.

“Tell me what?” Owen asked curiously.

“Baby, Taylor and his wife are divorcing, because he chose to be with me.” Michelle told her daughter.

“What?” Owen asked, shocked.

“Baby, I know this comes as a shock okay? But Taylor and I love each other. We have always loved each other. We have always wanted to be together, but unfortunately life was never too kind to us.” Michelle said hoping that her daughter would come to understand the circumstances surrounding her and Taylor’s reunion.

“So it’s okay for Penny and her siblings to lose their happy home life and for me to have my life be uprooted once again as long as you and Taylor get your happy ending, right Mom?” Owen asked harshly.

Michelle looked at her daughter in shock for she was hurt that Owen spoke to her like that. She knew for her and Taylor be together, it was going to be a huge adjustment for Owen, but she never thought Owen would be this angry.

“Owen, please try to understand.” Michelle pleaded with her daughter.

Owen looked at her mother sadly.

“No, Mom I’ll never understand why you chose to have an affair with a married man who happens to be the father of one of my best friends.” Owen said sadly.

Owen then left the kitchen and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Michelle was left in tears for she never wanted her happiness to cause friction with her daughter. Owen was the most important person in her life.

Taylor came up and placed his hands on Michelle’s shoulders and he pulled her into a hug.

Michelle wrapped her arms around Taylor, grateful for his support.

“Just give it time, babe. Everything will work out in the end.” Taylor told her as Michelle weeped in his arms, hoping he was right.

(A few days later)

After a few days, after Michelle had stopped crying over her daughter’s outburst, Michelle came to the conclusion Owen was just lashing out because she was just angry at the situation and not at her and Taylor directly. At least Michelle hoped.

Michelle gave Owen her space, she knew that whenever her daughter was upset that she needed that space to clear her head. The way Owen did that was locking herself in her room working on her artwork while listening her music at full blast.

Michelle knew that Owen would eventually come to her and they would discuss the problem at hand.

Michelle trusted in her daughter, she hoped Owen still trusted in her.

Michelle was preparing breakfast, hoping her daughter would join them despite her anger.

Taylor had stepped out of the room, but had appeared with a small box. 

Michelle was stirring oatmeal.

“Michelle?” Taylor asked.

Michelle turned around.

“Yeah?” 

Taylor kneeled at her feet and took her hand in his.

Michelle immediately knew where this was heading, and her eyes filled with happy tears. She smiled through her tears.

“Will you marry me?” Taylor said simply.

Michelle nodded, unable to speak.

Taylor took the ring out of the box and placed it on Michelle’s ring finger. 

He stood up and kissed her softly. 

“I promise to make you the happiest woman alive and love you for the rest of my life,” he whispered as he wiped away her happy tears. 

“And I do too,” Michelle replied, smiling happily.

Taylor continued.

“I will never leave you. You can always count on me to be here, forever. I love you, Michelle. Always have and always will.” 

“Do you really mean that Taylor?” a voice from behind him asked.

Taylor and Michelle turned around to look behind them.

Owen was standing there with a puzzled expression on her face.

She had come back downstairs and heard everything Taylor had said to her mother. 

Taylor looked at Owen and saw beneath that icy cold exterior of hers was a kid whose life had been change in a blink of an eye and was trying adjust to the news she had received.

“Yes, I do.” Taylor told Owen.

Owen walked straight up to him with a determined look on her face.

“You swear that you will never hurt my mother again. You truly do love her and want to stay the rest of your life with her? Because if you’re not in for the long haul than I suggest you pack up and leave then.”

“Owen!” Michelle yelled out in disbelief. She couldn’t believe her daughter was being so brazen.

“What? Mom, I am just looking out for you!” 

“You think I haven’t noticed how many tears you have shed for him? I know all about your history together. I have to be certain that he is talking about marrying you for real this time.”

Owen looked at her mother and her look softened.

“I don’t want to see you hurt again mom. It breaks my heart to see you like that. You have been so unhappy for so long. I just want you to be happy and to see you smile again.” Owen told her mother with such honesty.

Michelle just looked at her daughter and saw in that moment the incredible human being Owen was.

“Oh, baby come here.” Michelle told Owen as she opened her arms out to her daughter.

Owen walked over to Michelle and hugged her mother.

Both of them stayed like that for a few moments until Michelle pulled away from Owen and looked at her daughter with such love and sincerity.

“I want you to know something, you’re the reason why I get up in the morning and find purpose with my life. It’s true I have been unhappy for a long time, but that was not Taylor’s fault nor mine. It was just life’s way of messing with me. Though I have made a lot of mistakes along the way, I don’t regret them. Because they brought you. You my sweet Owen are the light of my life and my reason for living. If I didn’t have you, I don’t know what I would.”

“It’s true that Taylor is the love of my life and he always will be, but you my beautiful girl are the center of my universe. Nobody will ever take that special place you have in my heart. You are my daughter.” Michelle told Owen as she touched her face as tears streamed down both Michelle and Owen’s faces.

“I am your mother and you and I are connected for life. I love you and I will always love you. I have learned a lot things in my life, but the single most important thing I learned was how to love unconditionally and you Owen taught me that from the day you were born.” Michelle told her daughter hoping Own would know how much she mattered to her.

“I love mom. You’re my hero and you always will be. You have always been there for me and have loved me even through my faults.”

“So if you can love me through my faults, than I can love you too in return through yours as well.” Owen told her mother.

Michelle couldn’t believe that this young, wise and mature girl was her daughter.

Owen and Michelle embraced each other again.

Taylor looked on with such happiness, because Michelle and Owen’s relationship hadn’t been strained due to his and Michelle’s affair instead it had grown stronger than ever.

Taylor just hoped one day he could repair the damage done to the relationships he had with his children. He hoped one day his kids would forgive him for leaving their mother.

Taylor came up to Michelle and Owen and he lightly touched Owen’s shoulder.

Owen pulled away from her mother when she felt a hand on one of her shoulders and saw that Taylor was looking at her with such sad eyes.

“Owen, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I just want you to know that I plan on spending the rest of my life with your mother making her happy just as she has made me happy. I love her with all my heart and I promise to you that I will never hurt her again.” Taylor said with such sincerity and he hoped Owen would believe him.

Owen looked at Taylor and saw in his eyes that he was telling her the truth.

“I believe you.” Owen told him.

“I’m not happy about the fact you had an affair with my mother, but I know you didn’t mean to hurt so many people. You were just following your heart and it happened to lead you to my mother.” Owen admitted.

Taylor looked at Michelle and smiled.

“My heart has always belonged to her.” Taylor told Owen as he smiled at Michelle and Michelle smiled back at him.

Owen saw this exchange and decided to let them be as she walked over to the the kitchen island and sat down on one of the stools.

“So what’s for breakfast?” she asked.

Taylor and Michelle shared a small smile. 

Owen came around, they knew she would. 

Everything was going to be just fine.


	18. Somebody That Wants To Love You (Epilouge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has breakfast and Michelle and Taylor have some fun in the studio together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH! And that was the end!  
> Natali and I have spent the last couple years writing this story and it's been a fun ride!  
> We hope you all enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it.  
> We appreciate everyone of you for reading! If you enjoyed this story please share with other Michelle/Taylor fans!  
> Please leave us a comment and tell us what you thought!  
> Many thanks to Tonya for her help!  
> xo Becky and Natali

-  


Head in the future, Heart in Oklahoma, That's the girl I always knew 

-

"Ta da!" Taylor announced, placing a large bowl of scrambled eggs in the center of the table.

"What is it?" Owen asked, tentatively peering into the bowl and frowning.

Taylor feigned hurt. 

"What is it you ask? My world famous tomato scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and basil!" 

Both Penny and Owen looked at each other, exchanging a glance.

"That sounds weird, Dad." Penny finally said. These days she preferred fruit and an egg over easy for breakfast. 

Ezra shrugged and reached for the cereal box, pouring himself a bowl.

"I'm good with cereal."

Taylor sat down at the kitchen table beside Michelle and shrugged casually. 

"Your loss," he said, serving himself a large portion. "More for me."

"Hey! I'm having some too!" Michelle said as Taylor passed the bowl to her. 

Taylor winked.

"At least someone in this household has some taste," 

Penny rolled her eyes as she served herself some fruit and a piece of toast. Owen opted for cereal.

Michelle ate a bite of the eggs and smiled. 

"Wow, these are good Tay! The basil really makes it." 

Taylor beamed like a new dad clearly proud of his cooking skills.

"Thanks babe." 

Michelle smiled at Owen and Penny, who were sitting across the table. 

"So, girls, are you excited for the concert tonight?"

Penny and Owen were attending a Taylor Swift concert that night in Nashville. Taylor had used his industry connection to get them a meet and greet with the star, and was planning to chaperone them. To say the girls were excited would be an understatement. They'd had the tickets for months and had been counting down the days. 

Penny nodded her head excitedly. 

"We're so ready Michelle! It's going to be so much fun!” Penny said with such excitement.

"I can't believe we are going to meet her!" Owen exclaimed. "I'm going to die!" 

Taylor laughed. "You're going to be fine."

“The perks of having a famous dad!” Penny said. 

Ezra rolled his eyes in his sister's direction.

"Taylor Swift is lame."

"Maybe lame to YOU," Penny retorted back. "and that weird music you listen to."

"Well, at least I’m not a teenybopper," Ezra said, looking up from his cereal.

"I am not a tennybopper!" Penny protested.

Michelle laughed. "Guys, come on. Eat your breakfast and stop arguing. Different people like different music, and it's fine."

Taylor's phone rang. 

"I'll get it," Taylor said, getting up and walking away from the table to take the call. 

Taylor saw it was Kate, and answered.

"Hey Kate," Taylor said. "How are you?"

"Hey Taylor! I’m good!" Kate replied good-heartedly. "Is this a bad time? I wanted to talk logistics for Christmas this year? Since you, Michelle and the older kids are spending it with us this year."

"We're right in the middle of breakfast, actually. Can I call you after?"

"Sounds good," Kate said, and the two hung up.

Taylor returned to the table, immediately digging into his food again.

"Who was that?" Michelle asked.

"Kate," Taylor replied. "She wants to discuss Christmas. She’s a planner after all."

Michelle nodded. "It was so sweet of her to invite us over. I hope she knows it means a lot to me, especially after this last year..."

Taylor smiled and squeezed her hand briefly.

"I told you she’d come around.”

The last year had been a rough one. 

Taylor and Natalie divorced quietly. Natalie kept the house in Tulsa. He gave her what she wanted without protest. Taylor moved out, moving in with Michelle in Nashville. Taylor agreed to joint custody of the kids. They'd alternate coming to visit him every other weekend and holidays.

A few months after that, Ezra and Penny surprised Taylor by asking if they could live with him and Michelle in Nashville. Taylor was elated. He missed his kids, especially his two oldest, who he had always been closest with. Natalie wasn't happy, but agreed. 

A few months after reuniting, once his divorce was final, Taylor and Michelle had gotten married in a small, private ceremony in Nashville, followed by a small reception at Michelle’s. Only a few people in Taylor’s family had attended, Diana specifically. Zac had been invited, but refused to come because Kate wouldn’t. Taylor would have loved to have his entire family at his wedding, but knew that wasn't realistic considering the circumstances. 

With time, Taylor’s family warmed up to Michelle, or rather they accepted her because they had to. Zac (and by extension, Kate) inviting Michelle and Taylor to Christmas at their place was a huge milestone and filled Michelle’s heart with joy. She knew how close Taylor was with his brother, and how much of a strain she had put on their relationship. Michelle knew that Zac had been the first to know about the affair. 

Michelle knew this was Kate’s way of extending an olive branch, and accepting Michelle into the family, and was grateful for her kindness. 

Though Natalie missed Taylor and their family life, she knew their divorce was for the best because she had no desire to be with a man who had lied to her and cheated on her. She was never lonely. She had many friends and Taylor’s extended family to help her around the house and with the kids. In a way, she felt free because there was no more doubt, that had always lingered in her mind, if Taylor was going to leave her. He finally had, and she surprised herself and everyone else by realizing that she was okay with it. She was much stronger and more resilient than people gave her credit for.

About six months after the divorce was finalized, Natalie accompanied Kate to a church function and met a man named Rob. He was also divorced with children. They bonded over their shared experience, and she agreed to a date with him. 

Rob, like Walker had, worked in the oil industry. He was funny, handsome and kind and only a few years older than Natalie. His friends couldn't believe he was single. He liked everything about Natalie. He appreciated and respected her. He loved that she was a mom. He loved her sweet disposition and Southern mentality. He didn’t mind that she was divorced. He was a homebody with roots in Tulsa, and he loved hunting and going to the movies, and longed for nothing more than a partner who shared his goals and interests. It wasn't long before the two were a couple, and attending church socials together, with their various kids in tow. Natalie adored Rob, and the two seemed happy together. Friends speculted they may marry someday.

Kate had also invited Natalie and Rob to Christmas dinner. This would be the first time Taylor would meet Rob. 

“Well,” Taylor announced, getting up from the table. “What’s everyone’s plans for today?” 

Ezra got up, bringing his plate to the sink. “I’m going hiking with some friends, Dad. Remember?”

“Right,” Taylor nodded. 

“And we,” Penny announced, getting out of her chair and taking Owen’s hand, “need to get ready for the show!” 

Taylor glanced at the wall clock. 

“It's ten thirty, baby. The show’s not until 8.”

“I know, Dad!” 

And with that, the two girls ran upstairs, leaving their dirty dishes on the table.

Michelle chuckled and got up, collecting the dishes. She rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. 

“Well, well well…” Taylor remarked, sliding in next to Michelle. “Looks like we have a free afternoon. Whatever shall we do?” 

Michelle wiped her hands on the dish towel, looking over at Taylor excitedly.

“The studio is calling I think!” 

“An excellent idea, my love!” Taylor said, taking her hand and together they descended the stairs to the studio Michelle had built in her basement.

(A few nights later)

As Taylor was sound asleep in bed, Michelle was wide awake thinking about things. Today Ezra and Penny flew back to Oklahoma to visit their mother and other siblings for the weekend. Owen flew to California to spend a few days with her dad. According to Owen, Teddy had taken her to see the Counting Crows. Owen became a fan ever since she was 11 when Michelle had played their music on a roadtrip they took.

Tonight was the first time Michelle and Taylor had the house all to themselves ever since they got married. 

They used their alone time to their advantage. Taylor had cooked Michelle a romantic dinner and they danced for awhile until sleep took a hold of them and they went to bed holding each other as they do every night.

Michelle looked over at Taylor and saw he was still asleep.

Michelle couldn’t sleep anymore, but she didn’t want to wake Taylor up, so she quietly got out bed and quietly left the room and made her way down to the studio in the basement.

Michelle went over to the piano and began to play it, hoping to create something.

About an hour later Michelle was in the process of writing lyrics down to the song she was currently developing when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

Michelle kept playing the piano.

“I felt inspired,” she said simply.

Taylor slightly smiled and yawned a bit.

“What time is it?” He asked as he sat next to her.

“3:00 a.m.” Michelle answered him while giving him a quick kiss and went back to playing the piano.

Taylor watched Michelle’s hands and watched the sensual movement of her fingers, as they gently touched the keys creating a beautiful melody.

Michelle looked over at Taylor and saw him smiling at her and she smiled back at him in return.

Taylor placed his hands above Michelle’s.

“What are you doing?” Michelle asked.

“I’m feeling inspired too.” Taylor simply told her with a grin on his face.

Their hands moved slowly together as one as they created a song together.

During their session, things got a bit heated and the two lovers stopped playing for the time being. 

Michelle ran her fingers down Taylor’s naked back. As he slowly placed his hands on her Michelle’s face gently caressing her forehead, her eyes, and her lips.

The moment was sweet and erotic.

Taylor then slid his hands under the shirt Michelle was wearing and noticed it was one of his shirts. He moved his hands toward her breasts. Michelle’s breathing was slow.

Taylor begins to tug at the end of Michelle’s shirt. 

Michelle lifts her arms up and Taylor takes the shirt off leaving her only in underwear.

Taylor presses into her and Michelle gently gasps in pleasure.

Michelle’s hands gently touch Taylor’s chest and make their way down to his pants as she slowly unties the knot that holds his pajama bottoms. Once the knot is untangled she slowly pulls down his pants, leaving him naked.

Taylor walks up to Michelle and tugs at the end of her underwear and pulls her panties down leaving her naked now too.

Taylor eyes Michelle’s body up and down and couldn’t believe this beautiful woman was his to love.

Their stomachs touch and part and touch again.

Michelle strokes his chest as she kissed him.

There they made love on the carpet of the studio in complete darkness with only the moonlight serving as their guide.

All their sensuality was expressed in their hands and in their eyes as it revealed a tenderness that is deep beyond words.

No matter how many times they have made love, each time has been different for them and only cemented their love and desire for one another as they found it grew stronger each day.

Taylor and Michelle are lying down on the carpet with a knitted wool blanket covering their bodies.

Michelle has her arms wrapped around Taylor’s chest.

His hands gently trace her skin, as she gazes up at him.

“I love you. I really love you.” She tells him with such want.

Taylor looks at her back and smiles.

He caresses her face and gives her a gentle kiss.

“I love you too, more than anything.” He tells her in response as he kisses her back.

Michelle leans more into Taylor and a few moments later both of them fall peacefully asleep in each other’s arms.

As they slept, they dreamt of a lifetime together, creating music.


End file.
